Freedom Samurai
by Tori101
Summary: New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari.But all have one goal to kill Rau.SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KxL AxC SxS MxM DxM YxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha
1. Love For You

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari.But all have one goal; to kill Rau.SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KxL AxC SxS MxM DxM YxR NxSxM AxA

**_Disclaimer_**:

**Me**: Hey Homies! Sorry about the confusion, I thought yesterday was Saturday, silly me!

**Olivia**: (hits palm to fore head) God Sam, you're so stupid!

**Me**: (sticks tongue out)

**Alex**: Want me to cut that thing off!

**Me**: (covering mouth) NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! It's mine!

**Chelsea**: Well, I'm just glad Freedom Samurai is in and we all get to stay!

**Me**: Yeah, thank **Picup** and **Fayt** and **r** for that. Cause if they hadn't told me, you would all be back in the salt mines!

**Alex**: NooooOOOoOoooO! The salt, it burns my fingers!

**Olivia**: No, my hands are still sore!

**Chelsea**: I have no idea why I agreed to work with you all…** (-.-;)**

**Olivia:** Oh, and Ultimate Coordinator Berserker, YOU SUCK!

**Me:** OLIVIA! She doesn't mean it, hehe **(-;)**

**Chapter 1 Love For You**

His eyes were letting his tears stream down his face, and they fell onto the ground, staining the blood around them with salt water. Lacus was still deathly quiet, and Kira couldn't even hear her breathing. "Lacus please open your eyes!" he begged. He felt a pang in his heart as it nearly stopped.

**hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete ****shimaetara ii no ni ne **

**genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**

It was dark around her, and lonely, but she heard someone crying. She walked a little ways away, and saw a little boy sitting hunched over, and sobbing. Lacus kneeled down next to him, "Are you alright?" she asked while she placed her slender hand on his shoulder. The little boy looked up to her, and she saw he had brown hair and lavender eyes. "My mother and father, they're gone! And they left me all alone!" he said before breaking down into more tears.

**sonna toki itsu datte ****me o tojireba **

**waratteru kimi ga iru**

The blue eyed girl smiled and took the little boy who must have been six years old into her arms and patted his back. "It's alright, they didn't leave you alone. What about Cagalli and Athrun?" she asked. The little boy stopped crying long enough to look up at her. "My sister and my friend will leave me alone! Everyone does because I have this!" he shouted angrily as he pulled his shirt down to show off a bit of a lotus tattoo. Lacus smiled warmly. "But they would never leave you. Your sister loves you, and your friend loves you like a little brother, and I love you." the little Kira began to calm down. "Do you mean that?" he asked as he looked up into her warm blue eyes. Lacus took his hands in hers, "Yes, I love you more than anything," the little boy smiled, and the darkness began to fade to light blue. "If you love me that much, you'll wake up," he said before running off and disappearing with two other figures with blonde and blue hair, which looked around seven.

**Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi ii made ****dou ka sono egao ga **

**taema naku aru you ni**

Lacus starred after him as he ran away happily. "Kira, wake up?" she asked no one. "You have to wake up, if you love him." said a beautiful voice behind her. Lacus stood and turned, but couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" she asked curiously. She walked forward, and looked down to see that the floor she was walking on was the sky. The clouds moved gracefully across the floor. Looking around, she saw everywhere around her was clouds and blue sky. "Is anyone there?" she asked, taking another step forward. The scene started to fade to bright white. "If you love Kira, you will wake up, you will be alright," said the voice. The bright white started becoming to bright, and she had to wince her eyes to keep them open. She could see a woman walking towards her. She had beautiful, straight black hair that shined an orchid pink. Her eyes were an orchid pink as well, and across her neck was a thin silver chain with a small blue orb hanging from it. Her kimono had white outlines around the neck, and sleeves. And a white belt tied around her waist.

**hito wa minna kanashii kara **

**wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo**

The upper part to her kimono was a sky blue, and the lower half was darker blue, like the early night time sky. The shirt had a low V-Line which exposed a black shirt underneath. Her sleeves were also pulled up to her elbows, and Lacus could see she had black sleeves that attached to a gold ring around both her middle fingers. (Like what Sango wears in her civilian clothes) "Lacus, you have to wake up, just open your eyes." the woman said softly, and clearly. Lacus fully opened her eyes. "Who are you?" she called as she felt herself being absorbed into the white glow. The woman walked towards her, took off her necklace, and shoved it into Lacus's hand. She smiled back, "I'm you," and disappeared. Lacus felt herself totally enveloped in the light, and closed her eyes.

**aisubeki mono no tame **

**ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto**

Kira clutched at the woman's shoulders. "Lacus, please…open your eyes," he said wearily. The woman's face was facing Kira's shoulder, and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was his bloody shoulder. "Kira," she whispered quietly. The man widened his eyes, "Lacus, you're alive!" he shouted as he pulled away from her to see her living face. "Kira, you're hurt," she said as tears collected in her eyes when she saw his wounds from Rau. "It's nothing, as long as you're," but he was cut off in a serious fit of coughing, blood spilling onto his hand. "Kira!" the pink haired girl shouted as she grabbed his shoulders. He looked over to her, "Lacus, I'm sorry," and fell into her arms. "Kira? Kira? Kira!" she shouted as she pushed his face towards her. His eyes were closed, and she could sense the life leaving him.

**deatta ano koro wa ****subete ga bukiyou de **

"Kira!" she shouted again and saw her blue seed in her mind bloom, but instead of blue vines, she had orchid colored ones with black stripes on the petals. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and placed her lips on his gently, a soft blue glow coming from her body.

The others in the room watched helplessly as she tried to revive him.

**toomawari shita yo ne **

**kizutsuke atta yo ne**

Kira felt himself falling away, but something, or someone was holding him back. He lost all of his supports, but that same something was pulling him back. Then he felt a surge of power spread through his body, a pure, selfless power filling his soul. They wouldn't let him leave.

**Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made ****_dou ka sono egao ga _**

**_taema naku aru you ni_**

Kira looked up and saw nothing but blackness. He sat up and looked around, "I must be dead," he thought, but he felt a kick in the side. Falling over to his non hurting side, he held his hurt side tenderly. "What the heck was that for?" he shouted angrily. He saw a figure standing over him that could've been him. "For thinking you're dead idiot!" he said, his dark purple eyes flashing angrily. He also had short black hair with spike bangs like Kira's, except his were longer. He was wearing a black kimono with red outlining his neck and sleeves. His baggy pants were also black with a single red band around his left knee. His shirt was short sleeved, and he had a red band tied around his right upper arm. He wore a thin silver chain around his neck with a small lavender orb hanging from the center. Around his waist hung two swords. One looked like the Strike, and the other he wasn't very sure of.

**deatta ano koro wa ****subete ga bukiyou de **

"Who are you?" asked the brunette. The man smirked and took off the pendant. Kneeling down he placed it in Kira's hand. "Take this, and stood back up. Kira did the same and stared at him before he felt that same force pulling him back. "You better stay alive, and protect Lacus and Liorlia," the man said before saluting Kira lazily and walking away. Kira felt himself fading from this place, so he shouted back, "Who are you!" the guy turned around with a smirk on his face. "You idiot." and Kira disappeared.

**toomawari shita yo ne **

Slowly opening his eyes, Kira's gaze met Lacus's sweet face, and she was kissing him. He slowly sat up and Lacus pulled away, "Kira, I'm so glad," she mumbled before throwing her arms around him. Something fell from her hand and hit the floor, making a small clink. The two turned to look at it, and Lacus picked it up in her hands. _What? Isn't this the pendant that woman gave me?_ she thought curiously as Kira noticed her had the same one, except his stone was lavender. "Kira, what are these?" she asked. Kira shook his head, I don't know," he said before he felt someone jump on him from behind.

**tadoritsuitan da ne**

"KIRA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" shouted a blonde samurai who looked like she had been crying. "Cagalli, were you crying?" Kira asked in disbelief as Athrun came up and hit him on the head. "Of course idiot! She thought you were dead!" Kira rubbed his head as Shinn and Stellar ran to Lacus. "Lacus, are you alright?" Stellar asked kneeling down in the blood that was staining her white kimono. Lacus nodded with a smile on her face, when Shinn threw himself on her. "WE THOUGHT YOU AND KIRA WERE GONNA DIE!" he shouted with tears streaming out of his eyes, anime style. Lacus pried him off of her and smiled, "It's alright, I'm fine. But Kira has some serious wounds that need medical attention." she stated as her and Cagalli lifted him up onto his feet, each of his arms around a girl's shoulder. Athrun smiled, though they had gone through two near deaths, a gruesome experiment, and tears and mushy writing, they were all acting as though nothing had happened. "Well, guess we have to head to Aprilus City!" Stellar became a bit down cast. Cagalli saw her sad face and replied softly, "Rey is dead," Stellar brightened, even though you're not supposed to do that when you hear someone's dead.

Shinn smirked widely, "That means you're all mine!" Stellar laughed and Shinn chuckled nervously.

As the group stumbled into Aprilus City, they were met by a bunch of cheering villagers. Neo stood in the middle, and smiled wider when he saw Stellar. The Hukari made the short distance to the villagers quickly, and they were bombarded with questions and congratulations and Thank You! Neo pulled Stellar into a large hug. Athrun didn't really get how everyone was cheering. "Why are all these people cheering?" asked Athrun as the crowd held many smiling faces.

Neo pulled away from Stellar and said, "Because the Zu Barrels are gone, Rey was killed, and the Red Samurai and Rau no longer have control over this village. And our trade routes to Junius City have been re opened, and it's all thanks to you kids." the blonde man replied with a laugh. The Hukari smiled embarrassedly. True, Rau would look for a new fortress, but where? and howl long did they have before he struck again? Stellar interrupted all their thoughts as Neo told her something. "Really! A banquet, for us!" she shouted with stars in her eyes. Shinn's eyes grew wide, "Food? Lots of food?" he asked stupidly. Stellar turned to Shinn and Neo said, "No Shinn, we're all gonna chew on rocks…of course there will be food there." Shinn jumped up for joy, anything with food and he was there.

Stellar looked at her friends for a minute, and decided on something. "That's it! None of you are going anywhere until we get new clothes!" everyone looked at Stellar funnily. "Stellar, we don't need them," Cagalli started, being the rough and tough girl she is. Stellar had flames in her eyes and Shinn hid behind Neo with an 'Eep!'. Cagalli sighed. "Fine," she grumbled. Stellar smiled and waved to Neo as she led them all to the tailor.

Opening the door, she found her red haired friend Stacey Keller. "Stacey! I need some new outfits, pronto!" she shouted. The red head smiled and said, "It's good to see you too Stellar, yes I've missed you a lot too, no, you don't have to introduce me to your friends." she said and laughing pulled Stellar, Lacus and Cagalli with her to the back, "C'mon, Steven! We have some people in front that need your help for once!" the girl shouted to her older brother. A boy with red hair and brown eyes like his sister came out of a side room and starred at the appearance of Kira, Athrun, and Shinn. "Whoa, you must be the Hukari and archer they villagers were talking about. Hehe, you're clothes are covered in blood," Steven said before leading them to another room. Kira leaned over to Athrun, "Why is it I think these two are whacky?" asked the younger man. Athrun shrugged. "I won't mind, as long as what Cagalli wears shows off her nice body," he said as his eyes clouded over from stupid perverted thoughts. Kira gave him and angry glare and with Shinn pulled in front of them, allowed Steven to do whatever had to do.

Two hours later, the Hukari gang stepped out of the Tailor Shop with Stacey and Steven following. Steven changed the sign to say closed before locking the door though. Lacus was wearing a light pink kimono with dark pink flowers petal designs. Underneath she had a short black dress with short sleeves and light purple outlines around the sleeves, waist, and neck. Her kimono had a light purple bow around her waist, and she was wearing her hair up in a high pony tail Cagalli had done with her hair while they waited for Stellar to be done. Around her neck was the silver chain with the blue orb.

Cagalli wore an orange shirt with a red dragon design on her back. Her baggy pants were also orange and she had blue bands around her knees. Across her back was the Akatsuki which stayed there because of a blue sheath and blue shoulder strap.

Stellar wore a dark blue top with large and long white sleeves. A pink cloth was holding her sleeves in place and around her waist. She also had a large white skirt that came down the just above her ankles. Across her back was the Gaia and her bow and quiver. (Out fit from Phase 1 of Destiny)

Shinn wore a red shirt with a long sleeve on the left side and short sleeve on the right. There was a V-line on his kimono shirt, and his pants were black with red straps around his knees. A black outline ran around his neck and sleeve, and he had a black belt where the Impulse hung. And on his back was his bow and quiver.

Athrun wore a teal green shirt with dark green outlining his sleeves and neck. His sleeves cam to his elbows and around his waist was a dark green belt where the Justice hung. His pants were teal green and he had dark green bands around his knees.

Kira wore a black shirt with short sleeves outlined in lavender. His V-line neck line was also outlined in lavender, and around his waist there was a lavender belt where the Strike hung. His pants were black with lavender bands around his knees. Around his neck hung the silver chain with the lavender orb.

Stacey wore a yellow kimono with bell sleeves and yellow bands around her elbows. Her sleeves were light pink and see through, and her neck line was outlined in light pink as well. Around her waist was a light pink bow. Her kimono skirt was slit up the sides to her hips, and on her feet were plain sandals, like everybody else. Her long, fluffy red hair was pulled into a high pony tail by a yellow bow.

Steven wore a yellow shirt with orange outlining his long sleeves and neck line. Around his waist was an orange belt. He also had baggy orange pants and sandals, like everyone else in the group, including the Hukari gang.

**Okay, I was gonna make it longer, but you people wanted the first chapter so here it is! And I'm really rushed cause I'm 8 minutes behind schedule, make that 9!**

**POMH! **Sam


	2. New Blades, and a Dinner Party

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

**_Disclaimer_**:

**Me**: I own the plot, the outfits, Sparrow, Raine, Mizu, Kitsu, Darien (unfortunately) and my version of Neo. And I own the Hukari from 500 years ago, and the strategies the samurai use, and the two blades Eternal and Guardian, but I don't own Gundam Seed!

**Olivia**: We get the point!

**Alex**: You're just angry cause 1) Not every reader wanted to keep you, and 2) Your account on Runescape got banned…hehehe.

**Olivia**: Yeah, that's because someone was scamming people!

**Alex**: …Who? Are you accusing me! How dare you accuse me of this slander!

**Olivia**: You and I came up with the password.

**Alex**: So? Ever heard of 'Hackers'?

**Olivia**: I'm gonna KILL YOU!

**Alex**: EEP!

**Chelsea**: HEY GUYS! STOP IT! We all work here, so let's try to refrain from physical violence-

**Olivia** **&** **Alex**: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

**Me**: Oh no, TIFFANY's back! **Angee**, **Picup**, you guys know who she is if you've checked your reviews for Dinner Time Questions and Talk Show, very great stories might I add!

**Tiffany**: Sam, why do you run from me?

**Me**: (Huddles under fort of pillows) Olivia, get her!

**Olivia**: What? No way! She nearly killed me 7 years ago! No thank you! (Dives into pillow fort)

**Alex**: We're all screwed.

**Chapter 2 New Blades, and a Dinner Party**

The brother and sister led the Hukari to the town hall, where laughter and drunken idiots could already be heard. "Well, they started the party with out the guests of Honor, how rude?" Stacey asked, opening the door to let them through.

They all walked in and Shinn's eyes widened; food. Beautiful, precious, delicious food. _Everywhere_. Athrun thought he died and went to heaven. Beautiful women everywhere, with big racks and backs, if you know what I mean. Cagalli saw his reaction to all the girls around, and felt the green eyed monster swell up in her. I don't think so, you player, she thought as Steven led them to a table.

Sitting down on the cushions around the low rise table, they heard the mayor get up behind them. "Ahh, I'm glad, you, you showed up, to, to the, shindig!" he said staggering. His eyes were dilated, and in his hand was a bottle of rum. Cagalli watched with an amused gaze. Had he only had one? She could retain a whole lot more liquor than all these men here put together. Neo appeared behind him and ushered him away with a forced smile. "Sir, it might be better if you stay away, until you stop drinking." he mumbled the last part. When he returned, he was holding three blades in their sheathes.

"Guys, I know you may not want to part with your old swords, but you'll need new blades to take down Rau, and I made these for you," he stated as he sat down. They watched as he took the first blade, which had a white sheath, and blue and red vines snaked all over it. The hilt was black, and a small purple stone shaped like a lotus was embedded into the metal. "Kira, this blade is the Freedom, it was specifically made for the Lotus Hukari many years ago by my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. He fashioned all of the Hukari's blades. And I guess I have his talent and gift if I was able to replicate the Akatsuki." he added with a chuckle as Kira took out the blade and was amazed by the craftsmen ship. The two halves divided down the middle were gleaming like mirrors.

Neo grabbed the second one, which was in a red sheath with two golden spikes at the top, shaped like a 'V'. (Like on the fore head of Gundams) It also had white vines crawling over the middle. The hilt was a dark purple white at the top. Embedded into the hilt, was a small green stone, shaped like a lily. "And Athrun, this is the Infinite Justice, made specifically for fast paced combat." he said handing it to the blue haired man.

The last blade was kept in a white sheath with a light pink criss-cross pattern. The hilt of the blade was also white and had a light pink cloth wrapped around the handle. Embedded into the hilt was a small blue stone shaped and cut to look like an orchid. "And Lacus, this is the Eternal blade. The Orchid Hukari used this blade when she had to fight in battles and couldn't use her powers to defend and attack," said Neo handing the blade to the girl. "Other powers? Besides healing?" asked the blue eyed girl curiously. Neo pondered for a moment. "Well, of course. She needed to fight as well; she had to have had other powers, possibly spells." Neo suggested. This new bit of information could be essential to the Hukari, if Lacus had other powers they didn't know about, it would be important to figure them out.

Neo remembered something, and fished ten small daggers out of his bag he was carrying. "And these, are for tight situations," he added as he handed a light blue sheathed dagger to Lacus, a lavender sheathed dagger to Kira, a orange and yellow sheathed dagger to Cagalli, an emerald green sheathed dagger to Athrun, a red sheathed dagger to Shinn, and a magenta sheathed dagger to Stellar. The gang quickly placed them in secret places in their clothes. "Neo, what about those four?" Athrun asked curiously pointing to the other four blades. Their sheaths were white with chrysanthemum and sakura flowers on them. "These are for the other two Hukari, I'm sure you know where they are?" They all nodded as they remembered the children, Mizu and Kitsu.

Lacus took the daggers and placed them with hers in her belt. "We'll see them within a few days," the girl said quietly. She missed them and even though they were with Murrue, she was worried about their safety. Kira watched her from the corner of his eye. Neo broke the silence. "C'mon! This is a party, now let's party he said before getting up and walking off towards a group of women.

Athrun stood up quickly and the others followed suit. Stellar wanted to introduce Shinn to more of her friends, so she dragged him off somewhere. Athrun walked off to see if any ladies would like to 'chat', and Cagalli heard someone talking about a drinking contest. "I'll whip those amateurs," she mumbled cockily to herself.

Kira and Lacus had remained seated. "Well, it seems they're going to be having fun," Lacus pointed out smiling. Kira laughed, "Hopefully Athrun won't do something stupid with some girl while Cagalli's drunk," he replied back. "Did you see Cagalli when Athrun drooled over all these women? I think someone is being hit by the green monster," the blue eyed girl said while suppressing a giggle. Kira watched through longing eyes, public places weren't his thing, and he would definitely not try and be passionate with Lacus around all these people. Lacus seemed to sense his discomfort. "It's alright Kira, we'll be alone on the journey back to Junius City," she said while giving him a wink. Kira could feel his cheeks burn. Lacus inched closer to him, "Or we could sneak out right now," Kira blushed redder. "Lacus, I don't know," he said a bit embarrassedly. Lacus smiled softly and stood. Reaching down for Kira's hand, the man took it and got up. They walked quietly and unnoticeably through the crowd and left through the door.

* * *

Cagalli reached a table with five men at it. A sixth was trying to get takers for the drinking contest. "I bet I could hold more than all of you put together," she challenged. The taker looked at the woman, and didn't see the sword behind her back, (Even though it's as big as the Rave Sword in Rave Masters! I love that show…) and smile. "Miss, drinking is really a man's sport, I don't think it'd be a very good idea for you to," but he was cut off as Cagalli gave him a death glare. The taker's eyes widened, "Uh, of course, right away! Take your seat! Hehe, I hope the boss doesn't kill me," Cagalli took her seat across from some guys who had watched her argue. "So, you really think you can hold your liquor, huh sweet thing?" one asked who looked to be about twice her age. Cagalli leaned forward with her elbow on the table, exposing the hilt of her sword. "I can hold it better than you," she said with a smirk as the two guys saw her blade. 

"What kind of sword is that?" asked the younger of the two, looking about late twenties, early thirties. Cagalli smirked and sat back while taking the large blade out with one hand. "The Akatsuki," she said smugly as the two men oogled over the golden blade. It was then that they noticed the black insignia on the blade, and the black insignia on her upper arm. They were one and the same. (Cagalli has long sleeves, but pulls them up to her shoulders) Cagalli, being the person she is, liked to brag and boast and show off, so she had no problem with scaring these idiots gutless.

The younger one looked up to her. "You're one of those Hukari people that went up to the fortress?" Cagalli smirked wider and nodded. "Why else would I be here?" she asked while grabbing her heavy blade easily and putting it back into the blue sheath behind her back. The taker came back with five more men. Four were normal sized or skinny, but the fifth was, HUGE! "Alright gentlemen, take your seats," he ordered. They took their seats on the cushions around the table, the huge guy sitting diagonal from Cagalli. There was another sexist idiot next to the blonde woman, and he leaned over to her, unaware of her huge sword, and said, "Hey, why's a pretty gal like you entering a drinking contest? It's a waste of money for you," Cagalli gave him a death glare and punched him in the gut. Smirking, she said back, "Guess you can't participate, too bad." she said and laughed. All the guys at the table inched away from her a bit. Except for the HUGE guy. I mean, he's huge! Gianormus! BIG! Super BIG! Really BIG! You get the point. He's also bald, haha!

The taker placed seven trays of rum on the table, each tray holding ten mugs. "Alright, now pouring it out, you must drink it, you have to finish as many as you can without passing out, barfing, or spitting up. Winner takes with them one hundred gold! We'll replace the mugs when they're finished, and…GO!" All of them grabbed a mug and gulped it down, the rum having a sweet taste that would have a bitter after-taste. Cagalli swallowed it, and immediately realized the stuff was weak. _This'll be easy, piece of cake_. She thought as she grabbed her fifth. Gulping it down, she noticed it was stronger than the last. _Different rum, smart_, And swallowed it non the less. Looking around, she noticed that a guy had already fallen over puking. Grabbing her eleventh mug, she smirked; it would be easier than she thought.

* * *

Athrun was having more luck than he thought. Three women who were sisters surrounded him as he told of his brave adventures, though he didn't even have to lie. (Isn't he an Honest Abe?) He finished telling of one where he had to track down bandits that had kidnapped Cagalli after drugging her, cause that was the only way to actually keep her quiet. "Oh Athrun, you're so brave," a woman hanging onto his right arm exclaimed, fluttering her lashes at him. She had long blonde hair held up in a bun by two decorated hair pins. Another woman holding onto his left arm glared at her, and rubbed her rack up against his arm. "Athrun don't you ever get cold at night?" she asked seductively. "No, of course not," he said staring into her big blue eyes. Another woman was behind him rubbing his shoulders she had curly blonde hair that bounced on her shoulders, "Athrun, don't you ever get lonely? What with only two women in your company, and a girl?" she asked. Athrun smiled widely. "No, Cagalli is quite the tiger, fooling with her prey, she puts up a fight!" he said laughing. "Why don't you bring one of us with you on your journey? We would be able to do anything you wanted," said the girl holding his left arm as her blue eyes sparkled. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head held up by two pins in each. "I could never bring you beautiful ladies into the wilderness. Many dangers lurk in the shadows, and I wouldn't be able to protect you and the rest of my gang if many enemies surrounded us." The girls sighed and continued to try and seduce him into their beds.

* * *

Shinn and Stellar were sneaking around with Stacey, Steven, and Kurt and Karissa, two more of the blonde girl's friends who were brother and sister. They had been playing pranks on the many people around partying. Stellar stopped them, and whispered to climb up to the rafters of the banquet hall. They all nodded and followed her up. Sitting on the rafters, Stellar looked for a possible target, and spotted a man with a toupee. Smirking and giggling, she told the others of her plan. They nodded with stupid grins on their faces and watched as Stellar took an arrow and her bow from her back and quiver. Aiming for his hair piece, she let the arrow fly. It whizzed by it grabbing it while hitting a wall on the other side of the room. The man's bald shiny head was exposed to the world for all to see, and everyone began laughing at him. 

Up in the rafters, the teens were laughing and trying to stay sitting on the wooden beams. Stellar's face was red from laughing at all their pranks of the night. Stacey was swinging her legs and Steven looked over and saw Kurt staring at her exposed legs and hips. Steven frowned and glared; Kurt noticed and looked away immediately.

* * *

It was down to Cagalli, and the REALLY HUGE, SUPER BIG, GIANORMUS, HUMUNGUS, you get it, guy. She emptied another mug and slammed it down on the table. The guy across from her emptied his and he looked like he was about to puke. Cagalli was smirking, though she did feel light headed and dizzy. She also had the blush across her face that signified she was drunk. The other guy grabbed one of the last mugs and started to drink it. But before he could even swallow, he dropped the glass and grabbing the edges of the table; he leaned down and up chucked his fill. Many people were watching and they all exclaimed. All Cagalli had to do was finish one more mug. She grabbed it easily and drained it's contents. Slamming down the mug, she burped loudly and smiled a wide toothy grin. (Cough, DRUNKEN IDIOT! cough) Everyone cheered for the woman who could hold the liquor like a barrel. The taker gave her the bag of the prize, but she shoved it away. "Don't need it." she said getting up, and walking amazingly in a straight line towards a certain pervert we all know and love. 

Athrun was becoming bored, (yes it's possible) of the sisters, and looked up with a hopeful expression when a shadow fell over him. He saw Cagalli standing over him with a faint drunken blush on her cheeks, and a pissed off frown on her face. "What have you been doing Zala?" she asked angrily, while yanking the long hair of the girl holding his right arm to get her away. Athrun slowly smiled and he felt a sweat appear on his brow. This can't be good, he thought as Cagalli got rid of the three girls without killing them. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she yanked him up and starred into his eyes angrily before kissing him. Athrun was surprised, but fell into it. _First time for everything_, he thought as his hands crawled down to her waist.

Stellar and Shinn's eyes were wide as dinner plates as they watched the Lily Hukari kiss the Tiger Lily Hukari. "This is new," Stellar pointed out. Shinn just nodded, and studied Athrun's technique. (Naughty boy.)

Kira and Lacus returned looking a bit disheveled and stopped dead in their tracks. Tori, who had been with them as a look out, stopped chirping her little song she had come up with as her eyes bugged. _Kira! It's the Apocalypse!_ The little bird warned her master, but Kira and Lacus watched dumbfounded. Lacus was speechless and Kira was studying Athrun's technique. (What is with Athrun's Technique?)

**What is with these Naughty perverts? I'll have to put them in time out. Not therapy, cause they might find people just like Tiffany…OH NO! LIV, ALEX, CHELSEA! RUN! TIFFANY'S GOT A CHAINSAW!**

**Tiffany: Mwuhahahahahaha! I'LL GET YOU ALL! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**RUN!**

**POMH**! Sam


	3. Enter Mizu, and Kitsu!

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: **Picup**, funny stuff, funny stuff! That's really cool though, thanks for sending me the link!

**Alex**: Yeah, super good!

**Olivia**: That's awesome kid,

**Chelsea**: Why do you call everybody kid?

**Olivia**: Cause I want to, now shut it, or I'll hurt you!

**Chelsea**: For an eleven year old, you're super evil…

**Olivia**: Thank you, and Easy Company, we couldn't understand a word you said.

**Alex**: That's rude and untrue! You didn't understand! Cause you're so slow!

**Olivia**: …

**Me**: Oh, and thanks for the screen name **Picup**, I'll message you in as soon as you're on **Runescape**! Has anyone seen Tiffany? I haven't seen her since we lost her in Bangladesh…

**Tiffany**: DID YOU THINK YOU COULD LOSE ME IN INDIA?

**Chelsea**: We thought we'd lose you in Indonesia, but that didn't work…

**Tiffany**: SILENCE MORTAL!

**Chelsea**: You are too,

**Tiffany**: SILENCE!

**Me**: That's it Tiffany! You may be eviler than Olivia, but you can't push us around!

**Olivia**: In fact, she shouldn't be able to touch us anyway…

**Alex**: Yeah, she's just an imaginary friend we made up as kids who turned evil,

**Olivia**: So we had to take her to therapy where Mr. Goodman made her go away.

**Tiffany**: If you're done with my biography, can we get back to the pain? (Grabs a chainsaw and turns off the lights)

**All girl's except Tiffany**: AHHHHHH!

**Me**: Hey, that **Digital-Dragon-Master** dude gave us cookies! And Tiffany isn't a host! She's an evil fiend!

**Alex**: AH! I felt her chainsaw over my head!

**Chapter 3 Enter Mizu, and Kitsu!**

The Hukari, Shinn, and Stellar stood by the forest path that would lead them to Junius City. Neo stood in front of them facing away from the village. Stellar gave him another hug that lasted a few moments. "Take care of yourself Stellar, the other villagers and I will be waiting." the blonde man said as his sister pulled away. Stellar smiled hopefully. "We'll be back soon Neo. I promise." she said before turning around.

As the gang began walking, Stellar hung at the back to take a final glance at her village. She heard a door slam open, and turned to see a razzled red head running up to where Neo stood still; another red head came up behind her. "Good bye Stellar! We'll watch the village till you return!" the boy shouted. The red haired girl could feel tears coming to her eyes. "GOOD BYE STELLAR! WE'LL WAIT TILL THE END OF TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN! BUT IF YOU REALLY TAKE THAT MUCH TIME I'LL POUND YOU!" she shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth.

Stellar smiled weakly and waved before she ran back to the Hukari, and Shinn. Little did she know she wouldn't return to this prospering village a hero.

Shinn placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked, and she smiled at him with tears filling her eyes. His crimson eyes showed sympathy and her gaze clouded as she looked ahead, the sun falling onto her golden hair and making it shine brightly. The tears in her eyes made them sparkle with a sad light. I _will hold my head high for my village, and I promise to return_. She vowed silently, reaching behind her to squeeze the hilt of Gaia. Shinn watched her quietly, she was like a diamond: Precious and beautiful, but tough on the outside. _I'll crack that shell Stellar, I know I can_. The black haired teen vowed silently.

* * *

Lacus was walking beside Kira and felt a strength rising in her. She had the Eternal, and she had Kira. She would soon have her other powers, there was nothing else she wanted beside to see the children they found in the destroyed Sakura Village.

Kira looked towards Lacus and saw the content smile on her face. He walked closer to her, and she turned to look up at him and smiled. Kira smiled back, he felt at ease with her around, and no one was about to change that.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were a little ways behind the pair, and Cagalli didn't like it. She was drunk last night and she knew it. She also knew she was with the biggest Hentai in the world, Athrun Zala. Last night. When she was drunk. He wasn't. He had total control of his actions. He's a hentai. Turning to look at him, she barked out, "Alright Zala! Fess up! Just what did we do last night?" she shouted. Athrun was about to answer, but saw Kira stop and turn to look at him. His eyes were red as flames and his face was everything but happy. Athrun felt a cold sweat begin on his face, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

"Nothing! I'd never do anything to you if you weren't able to stop me from doing things I normally try to do with you when you're totally under control of your actions!" the bluenette shouted loudly. Kira knew he was lying. Even though he was Cagalli's younger brother, he still acted above his age, except for last night. (If you know what I _MEAN_!) Cagalli decided to break another thread of reality, "Kira, it's alright. I believe him." she stated bluntly. Why she was saving Athrun's butt from a whooping he seriously deserved, she didn't know why, but it felt right. Last night's kiss she meant. Kira gave her the stare he reserved for when he saw something extremely disturbing, or watching threads of reality being broken.

Cagalli gave him another look, and he turned around grumbling something that made Lacus giggle. Cagalli looked behind her to see a startled Athrun. "W-why did you do that?" he asked disbelievingly. Cagalli looked away with a small blush on her cheeks, "It's a one time thing, got it? It's just that last night felt right and I guess getting you chewed out by my younger brother wouldn't exactly bring back that feeling." the blonde said as she kept her eyes away from him. _WTH? Why the heck am I getting hormones? Now of all times? Athrun could have got his butt whooped by Kira, and I could have watched the hentai beg for mercy. But no, I have to save him, what's wrong with me? What's that feeling I felt?_ She asked herself silently.

Athrun was silent. He was true to Kira though, for once, about what he did with a woman. He didn't really do anything except a serious make out session. But is that what Cagalli wanted him to be like? Or maybe that's what fills her lust? He didn't know, but obviously, women liked sensitivity, and if he could fake that once in a while, he'd be in! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, I watch Fairly Odd Parents, big deal, I am twelve people.) He softened his emerald eyes, worth a try, but maybe later.

* * *

The gang walked for maybe three more hours at least, and Stellar was getting a piggy-back ride from Shinn, how wasn't complaining. "Hey Kira, our legs actually need something called 'Rest' once in a while. Think we could stop? it's another word you probably haven't hear before," the girl mumbled. Kira turned to Lacus, "Think there's enough time for a break?" he asked. The pink haired girl smiled, "We'll be there by noon or an hour later if we take at most an hour to rest." Kira smiled, turning to his right, where Shinn was carrying Stellar, he said, "Sure, we can stop up there." he said pointing to a glen a little ways up the road and sounds from a stream could be heard.

Shinn dropped Stellar to her feet and she proceeded to sit down and take off her sandals. Walking over to the stream, she turned, "Shinn, you coming?" she asked. The raven haired boy was quick to run after her and sit with her by the stream's bank.

Kira and Lacus sat by a tree under its shade and spoke softly to one another. Athrun sighed, time to try, sensitivity! Walking over to Cagalli who was staring off into the air and spoke, "Um, Cagalli? Can we talk, for a minute?" he asked innocently. The blonde turned and looked into the man's emerald eyes. "Athrun, what is it?" she asked him calmly. Athrun mentally did the thumbs up sign to himself. _Keep going man! She's listening to you like a human being!_ shouted a little angel version of himself on his right shoulder. On his left shoulder, a small version dressed like a devil pulled his ear. _Hey! She's off guard! Feel her! Feel her!_ Athrun became angry with himself. "No!" Cagalli stared at the man in front of her. "Hey, Athrun? Are you okay?" she asked a bit cautiously. Athrun realized she was talking to him and blushed embarrassedly. "Yeah, but Cagalli, I wanted to talk with you." he said looking deeply into her golden eyes. Cagalli held her breath, was he really going to tell her something?

"Cagalli, I have, feelings." Athrun said almost sadly, the wind slightly blew his bangs in his eyes. "And I have them for you," his voice rang in her ears. Athrun wouldn't say things like this, he'd never be this calm around her. He placed his hands on her shoulders when the woman looked away from him. "Cagalli, I may act immature, and I don't vary my feelings to one girl at a time, but I do know," he took a deep breath and pulled her closer towards him, "That I love you," he whispered into her ear. She felt her heart melt at Athrun's words. Maybe there was something there, after all. In her heart of ice. She hoped the moment wouldn't end, she felt the feeling from last night return, that small spark that ignited her heart, was it truly there though? Athrun tilted his head in towards hers, and his lips gently twined with hers. Cagalli widened her golden eyes, and slowly fell into the kiss. Her heart was beating fast, maybe Athrun truly did put that spark to light, maybe,

"Hey you two love birds! We gotta go!" shouted Kira as he and Lacus stood. Shinn and Stellar were walking back from the stream, and Shinn's hair was wet, along with a big spot on his red and black kimono. Athrun and Cagalli could only guess at what had happened. They ran to catch up with the others, and the gang continued to walk the long road to Junius City.

* * *

A young boy, at least eleven years old brought down an axe onto an upright log sitting on a stump. It split in two, and he grabbed the two pieces before tossing them into a growing pile of fire wood. His brown hair that was pulled into a small ponytail gleamed in the orange light of the setting sun. He sighed and wiped his brow before looking towards the entrance to the forest path that led to Aprilus City. The Hukari and Shinn and Stellar had gone that way a week ago, and there had been no sign of them. His brown eyes held unshed tears for the young men and women who had gone into the forest with out him, to try and save Lacus. Had they found her? Were they alright? Were they coming home? Were they…dead?

* * *

A little girl who must have been five years old sat on a bale of hay as a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes tied the hay in bundles together, and brought it into the barn. She had brown hair pulled into two braids that hung to her shoulders behind her ears. She was holding onto a small doll her brother had made for her, to keep her mind off things. But she knew what was going on, she had seen his dreams. The Hukari hadn't returned, and Mizu was worried. Kitsu looked down at the small doll in her hands. It had a smiling face, and happy eyes. If dolls didn't have feelings, then why did they always look so happy? The little girl's white eyes stared intently at the doll, and she felt tears sting her eyes. "Hey Kitty, diner is ready," the man said to her using the nickname he had begun calling her when he healed from Darien's sword wounds. The little girl didn't move, so Mwu kneeled down to her level. "Kitsu, what's wrong? You always want diner," the man said as his blue eyes tried to find to find the reason for the girl's sadness in her white eyes. She was about to answer when Mizu ran into the barn, smiling ear to ear. "THEY'RE BACK!" he shouted and ran out of the barn to the street, shouting out, 'They're BACK! They're BACK!'. Villagers began coming out of their homes, and people came out of the Archangel Inn to see what was going on, among them was Murrue Ramius.

Six figures appeared out of the woods, three boys and three girls. They had different clothes than when they were first there, but their faces were the same. Mwu and Kitsu had walked towards her from the barn, but Kitsu broke free from holding the man's hand and ran after her brother. Mizu had begun running up the steep hill, and the Hukari stood at the top, smiling warmly. The brown eyed boy ran up to Lacus and threw his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. "Miss Lacus! Kira, Cagalli, Shinn, Stellar," but he was cut off as a little ankle biter appeared behind him and jumped onto Athrun's leg, attaching herself tightly to him. "ATHRUN-HENTAI-KUN!" she shouted out happily. Athrun stared down at her warmly, but his eyes bugged at the last parts. "What? And who came up with that nickname?" he asked darkly, giving Mizu a death glance. Kitsu giggled and smiled up at her favorite pair of ears, I mean, man.

Kira laughed, and felt Mizu's arms around his waist too. "Kira! And Cagalli! You're all back!" he stated as his arms went around Cagalli's waist next. The blonde woman sighed with a defeated smile on her face. She rubbed his head with her knuckles lightly. "I missed you too squirt." she said as Mizu then turned to Shinn and Stellar, (Poor them! They're last!) "Shinn! Stellar! We missed you guys so much!" he said giving Shinn a hug, and then Stellar. Shinn gave the eleven year old a mini death glare, but blushed embarrassedly when Stellar gave him a woman's death glare. (We're scarier than guys! HA!) As they walked down the road, Kitsu on Athrun's shoulders and creating her master pieces in Athrun's hair, and Mizu standing next to Lacus. She was like the older sister he wished he had and could look towards her for condolence. Murrue ran forward and grabbed Kira into her arms, his face in her chest. "Kira-kun! You're alright! I'm so glad you're all safe!" she said happily as tears of joy appeared on her face. Kira was blushing madly for a certain, reason, (OO) and when Murrue finally let go, his face was red as a tomato. "You're all okay, I'm very glad," Mwu said as he walked over to them and shook Kira's hand.

Kira smiled as the others, as Murrue went around giving them all death defying hugs. Mwu looked at Kira seriously. "Are those freaks dead?" Kira knew he was referring to both Darien and Rau. "They both escaped." the brunette said bitterly looking at his sandaled feet. Mwu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you'll get them next time," the blonde man said assuring. Murrue turned around and declared, "We are all going to have a banquet tonight in honor of the Hukari and my little Shinn and Stellar returning!" Kira inched over to Cagalli and placed a hand in front of his mouth, "Hopefully not like last night's," he said before running behind Lacus when Cagalli turned red in anger.

Athrun walked over to her to calm her down. When the girl got over her Kill-Kira faze, they all went inside to see Murrue already had everything ready, even the residents in the hotel were surprised. None of it was around when they left the hotel. Murrue smiled brightly, "Alright everyone! Dig in!" and with out further questions, everyone began enjoying the free food.

Mizu and Kitsu, who had finally let Athrun have some peace, hung around Lacus and Kira during the party. Lacus remembered the daggers, and pulled them out. "Mizu, Kitsu, I know it's not smart to give a five year old a knife, but I know Mizu will make sure you're responsible with it, but these are for you two," the pink haired girl said as she handed them the two daggers each.

Mizu looked over his amazed, while Kitsu just admired the pretty sheaths. "These are really mine?" she asked excitedly. Lacus nodded, and said, "But you can only use them if you have to, otherwise, just stay away from the battles." she lectured. Mizu nodded, and placed the two knives in his belt. He then reached over to Kitsu and placed on in her belt, and placed the other in a pocket in the inside of her kimono by her heart. Mizu looked over to Lacus, "Murrue-sama told us that having a dagger hidden close to your heart is one of the best ways to be protected," Kira thought about it, and realized it was good advice.

Lacus smiled, and pointed over to a corner and nudged the kids and Kira. "See? I knew Athrun was up to something! He's actually talking to Cagalli, and she looks like she's listening to it happily. He must not be as dense as I thought!" Lacus pointed out as Kitsu giggled and Mizu grinned. Kira looked over to Lacus who was watching him. She remembered the other night, and blushed red. Kira too blushed and looked back at Athrun and Cagalli.

**Okay, I really, don't wanna do this chapter anymore, so I think this is enough. Now, I have to ask all you readers who read this, to vote on the next chapter! I can't decide and with the way I have this planned, I can choose any of three options, here are your choices of the next chapter…**

**1)Two Assassins, a Beautiful Princess, and a Cure- **DearkaElthman and Yzak Joule are two elite assassins that must assassinate the Princess of the Martius Region who is very sick. Dearka can't kill her, so they ask the Hukari to help them find the cure. **(Find out about Dearka, Yzak, and Miriallia's place in the story)**

**2)Dandy Andy-** Hukari come across the Desert of Fire, and are captured by Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger and must help him with a quest to rescue his wife, Aisha. **(Find out about Andy Waltfeld)**

**3)Little Sparrow- **Coming to Novemberus City, the Hukari gang find out that this is the city of Music. They decide to stay for the festival, and two musicians, Nicol Amalfi and Sparrow Woodruff catch their eye. They happen to be best friends, but also enemies because of the organizations they are part of. Can these two continue to love, if they are true enemies? **(Find out about the NicolxSparrow pairing)**

**Please I need you people to review! I don't care if you're one of those people who just read and don't review! Just review the God Darn STORY! And Angee, POMH, means Peace Out My Homies!**

**POMH!** Sam


	4. Two Assassins, and a Beautiful Princess

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: Okay, I am super angry!

**Alex**: Why?

**Me**: ONE! We are in the hospital all cause of Tiffany!

**Olivia**: So? Free room service! It's all being paid for by Sunrise Studios and the creators of Gundam Seed!

**Chelsea**: How'd we land that deal again?

**Olivia**: We accidentally dropped in on their recording studio while they were doing something that we agreed to be 'CLASSIFIED' information.

**Alex**: Oooooohhhhhh yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!

**Chelsea**: Yeah, we thought we lost her when we took Picup's advice and shoved her into one of those Japanese Trains…but it only worked for a few hours,

**Me**: Yeah, but it was funny when she came back out and was all messy, and her chain saw had ketchup on it, and a whole lot of people on the train were taking naps…he he he he he,…

**Alex**: Don't mind her, her medication may cause hallucinations…

**Olivia**: HEY NURSE! I NEED A SODA! AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT THIN DIET CRUD YOU PEOPLE KEEP AROUND HERE! I WANT A _REAL_ VANILLA COKE!

**Me**: Hey! Why, who? Why the heck is Elvis Presley in my fridge?

**Chelsea**: Hey Olivia, since you won't give me the room service remote, can you ask the nurse to bring me a glass of water? My tonsillectomy is kinda making my throat sore,

**Olivia**: Whatever, wah wah wah, your needs. Okay though…hey! The remote! It was disconnected!

**Everyone** **but** **Olivia**: NOOOO!

**Somewhere out in the hallway…**

**Nurse**: Hehehehehe…Oh, do you need something young lady?

**Tiffany**: Hai, my friends got hurt in a Train accident, and other things…can I see them please?

**Nurse**: Why of course, they're in room 286B,

**Tiffany**: Arigato! I have some friends to visit…

**Chapter 4 Two Assassins, a Beautiful Princess, and a Cure**

Two men dressed all in black from head to toe ran stealthily through the woods surrounding the palace. The stars and moon reflected some light through the tree tops, catching the colors of their eyes. The man on the right had tan skin, and his eyes glowed a beautiful shade of violet. The man on the left had piercing blue eyes and his skin was a pale white.

They both had black tight pants, a tight black shirt, and black hood with a mask that covered their face from the nose down. They were also both wearing black boots with a dagger in each one. Then around their waists there was a black belt with ninja stars and smoke bombs in small pockets, and also two daggers at each side. They also had a katana strung onto their left hips; both in black sheaths and black hilts.

They reached the outer stone wall gates of the palace and smirked. Each grabbing a four hooked grappling hook attached to a thin, but strong piece of rope, threw them up to the tip top of the wall. The ninja scaled it easily and sat atop the stone wall, looking out over the two smaller walls, yet more heavily guarded. The violet eyed ninja turned to the blue eyed man. "Yzak, this'll get interesting," he said with a smirk, hidden by his face mask. The man named Yzak looked over towards his companion. "Yeah, another easy victory for the Black Dragons (Pay attention to that name!)." Yzak looked over to his partner. "Hey Dearka, you take care of the assassination, I'll make a cover distraction for you, and meet you there," the violet eyed man named Dearka nodded, and got ready to jump down as Yzak took out three smoke bombs, and nestled them between his index, middle, ring, and pinky fingers on the left hand. "Go!" he shouted as they both jumped down and Yzak tossed one of the bombs at a guard patrolling the wall. It hit the man's chest armor and exploded into a large and dark gray cloud of smoke, spreading out quickly. Dearka moved fast until he knew more guards were coming and sensed a wall ahead. "Yzak!" he shouted as he pulled out his sword and blocked a guard's sword from hitting him, then slashed at his neck, killing him. The other ninja turned around and kicked another guard in the neck, breaking his wind pipe and killing him instantly. "Got it!" and threw the second bomb.

Dearka got a running start and did a jump and landed on his hands before bouncing again and scaling the second stone wall like an Olympic gymnast. He landed on the ground on his feet, though he was hunched over, but it looked cool. More guards stood at the ready around him, and Yzak landed next to Dearka and threw the third smoke bomb. Dearka ran forward, slashing at anyone in his way. He quickly found the front entrance to the palace, and ran inside. Most of the guards had gone outside, so Dearka just avoided as many as he could. Though he was an assassin, he didn't like killing the people whose job was to protect the target, he only did it as a need, sometimes he would even turn his blade over to be reversed, so it would harm them temporarily. (Got the idea from Rurouni Kenshin, okay? I watched that too when it was still on!)

Running into a grand hall, his booted feet making no noise on the wooden floor panels, he came to an open hallway, with only beautifully carved wooden gates that were waist high and blocked anyone from walking through them into the royal gardens. Dearka took a small moment to admire them, there were sakura trees all over the garden, along with other shrubbery, trees, flowers, and plants he had never seen or heard of, even in his wildest dreams. He then got back on task and ran the length of the hallway, and came to two large doors made of intricately complicated designs in a very beautiful wood. Five guards protected it, and they were dressed in very protective armor. So, the little princess is beyond those doors? Good, he thought as he ran forward with his blade, and quickly killed the guards. Though they had been wearing special armor, his blade was no ordinary blade. It was made of crystal, just as much of steel. It was a gift from an old friend. (Find more about her later)

He pushed open the doors to find himself in a large, spacious room. The floor in the center was at least two feet sunken into the ground, and you would need to use the stairs to get up or down without falling over or something. The walls were also painted a misty gray with designs of Japan's many animals, trees, and land marks. It was all beautiful, and the windows had reed screens with birds woven into them, with small holes between their feathered wings for light to filter through. There were also reed screens, expensive looking furniture, and rugs around the room. But in the center of the room, were two figures. One was lying under thin blankets, regally woven and shiny in the moonlight on a wide futon, Dearka guessed to be the Princess. She had recently fallen ill to an incurable disease that no one had discovered a cure for. But leaning over her, was a man with short brown hair dressed in a Private Royal Guard's garb. His eyes were blue, and in his hands was a slender, pale, and trembling hand that belonged to the Princess. Dearka took a step forward, but his eyes widened as the figure on the large futon sat up clutching at her chest where her heart was, and screamed in mortal pain. Dearka had never heard a scream so painful, so frightened, so terrifying.

The Private Guard widened his eyes and he pulled the girl's head towards his shoulder where she wept into his shirt, whimpering from the pain. "Princess, please hold on! You can survive through this," the man said confidently was his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She continued to cry silently into his shoulder, and gave another shriek of pain before going limp in his arms. "Princess? Miriallia? Miriallia! MIRI!" the man shouted desperately as he shook her. Tears had begun to form in his eyes, and streaked down his face. "Please Miri, you have to pull through! Remember? I made you a promise, that if you were to get better, I'd announce my love for you in front of the entire court! Please Miri, it's what you wanted!" he shouted as he shook the girl harder. Dearka still remained hidden in the shadows, when another guard burst into the room, his eyes searching wildly till he saw the boy with the Princess. "Thank God, Tolle! Watch over the Princess carefully, there were two intruders who snuck in through the walls, and they both disappeared inside the palace," and left the room, the doors slightly ajar. The assassin decided to make his move now.

Dearka made his way quietly to the doors and closed them loudly, before slinking into the shadows to remain hidden. Tolle looked up and laid the Princess down again. "W-who's there?" he asked timidly. Dearka ran to be behind the man named Tolle quietly, and raised his sword. "Me," he said in his smooth, deep voice before cutting a large gash through the armor of the guard's back. Tolle fell over, blood now rising from his back quickly. If someone got to him in at least an hour, he'd live and be fine. Tolle was still awake and his eyes looked behind him to see Dearka kneel before Princess Miriallia with his blade raised. "NO!" he shouted before Dearka could come close to the girl's skin. He studied the girl's face more intently, and saw she had a beautiful face, even though it was red from fever, and her auburn bangs were plastered about her fore head. Her hair looked to be very long, at least down to her waist, and was very silky looking, Dearka felt an urge to run his fingers through it, but was quickly brought back as she gave another scream. He saw she was wearing a yellow silk kimono with black around her large sleeves and neck. There were also black flower designs all over it.

Dearka moved his left hand around her throat, and slightly squeezed it. He raised his blade, aiming for her neck, and he realized a sweat had begun to form on his brow. He saw a shadow move somewhere, and a sliding reed door at the other end of the room open, and knew Yzak was there. Just as he was about to plunge his blade into the girl's neck, her eyes opened slowly, and he saw they were clouded from her fever. Tears filled her eyes, and she moved her ice cold hands up to his hand around her neck. "Please, she whispered in a small, but melodious voice, "Get it over with, now," she begged. Dearka's violet eyes stared into her pools of aqua colored eyes. He felt his right arm slowly loosen, and felt it return to his side, but his grip around her neck stayed firm, yet gentle.

The Princess looked up at him pleadingly. "Please, just do it now, and free me from this pain," she pleaded, before closing her eyes and passing out. Dearka knew Yzak was waiting impatiently, and he slowly removed his hand from the girl's throat. He couldn't kill her, she had done nothing wrong. The Black Dragons just wanted her to be dead, no reason, except for the fact that if she died, the rule of the Martius Region would fall into the leader of the Black Dragon's hands, and Dearka didn't want that to happen. He sheathed his sword, and ran to Yzak, who jumped off with him into the Royal Gardens, and then into the forest.

The two stopped once they were at least ten miles away from the palace, when Yzak turned on him. "What in the world possessed you not to kill her! It was a direct order from the boss," but Dearka interrupted him as he pulled off his mask to reveal a beautiful face, and golden locks that were short and slightly always messy. Yzak did the same to reveal his cold face and short crop cut silver hair. Dearka sighed and stared at the night sky. "If I killed her, the boss would get control over Martius Region, the largest land in Japan! He would also have access to at least seven thousand soldiers, and then he would cause all sorts of rebellion and destruction all over Japan, and I won't let that happen!" the man shouted furiously. Yzak realized his words, and would do what ever Dearka chose to do. "Well, what do you want to do? Since we failed this mission, we'll be disbanded from the Black Dragons, and their will be a bounty on our heads. So what do we do oh Great Guru of Wisdom?" the silver haired boy asked airily. Dearka looked back to the night sky, and saw the moon. It immediately brought back the memory of the Princess's pained face. "We find a cure," he said, and pulled his mask back over his head before jumping off into the trees. Yzak followed suit, the sun was nearly rising, and it had a calming effect on the man. Dearka watched the trees ahead of him as he jumped from branch to branch. "Just how will we do that genius?" Yzak asked. Dearka's eyes looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he answered back, "Have you ever heard of the traveling group of Samurai called the Hukari? Some of those Red Samurai that joined recently were talking about them, and I heard one say that a pink haired girl who travels with them is the Orchid Hukari. And that she has amazing healing abilities." Yzak nodded his head, "So we just have to find them and 'borrow' this healer, and make her heal the Princess?" he asked. Dearka shook his head, "No, we'll need a certain herb, and I bet that girl will know about it and where to find it," he said hopefully. Yzak sighed. Great, now they were probably gonna piss off a group of really tough samurai by kidnapping one, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

The Hukari and gang stood outside the Archangel Hotel, the sun had just started to rise an hour ago, and the sky was pink and light orange. Kitsu was on Athrun's shoulders, her head sitting on his shoulder as she slept. Lacus was sitting on a bench with Mizu's head in her lap as he laid on the wooden seat. The woman was gently caressing his hair to keep him sleeping.

Murrue stepped out, followed by Cagalli and Shinn and Stellar. Shinn and Cagalli carried large bags full of food and small containers capable of holding water without leaking. Stellar's bag was full of extra clothing for Mizu and Kitsu, along with medical supplies and empty glass vials and containers. Never can be too sure of what you're gonna need.

Mwu was standing by Murrue and she had tears in her eyes. "I hope you all come back soon, I'll be waiting for you all to come back." she said as they began to walk off, Kira standing close to Lacus and Mizu who was walking like a zombie. They waved, and smiled at her till they disappeared into the woods on the path to the Martius Region.

* * *

Two men sat in a tavern, dressed in all black except for their faces were now uncovered. A blonde man with tan skin was frowning into his mug of water and the other was grumbling at him. "We've only been searching since sun up for a girl with pink hair, not many girls have pink hair; so it'll be easy to recognize her, and hard to find her." Yzak said, trying to make his friend a little more at ease. Dearka just stared at his water, before replying back, "But we don't have much time. I'm sure you heard those screams last night, she was in tremendous pain, and it's coming from her heart. We need to find the Hukari quickly," but a man walked in blabbering about something interesting to the two ninja's ears.

"Well, after I had killed the bear, it had already messed up my arm and chest pretty bad," said a man wearing a hunter's outfit. Another man wearing a similar outfit nodded to add to the fact that it was true. "So we're sitting there trying to close my wounds, and this group of people is walking by, about fours girls and four boys. They all looked to be about in their late teens and early twenties, except for two little kids, the looked to be brother and sister, but that little girl's eyes were white!" he exclaimed. "And they all had a sword at their belt, two boys even had two sitting right on their hip while this one blonde woman had a sword on her hip, and a giant blade on her back. They stopped to help, and this one little beauty, probably twenty years younger than me, kneeled down right in front of me and pulled my shirt down, but it was only to inspect my wound. Some brunette boy was standing right behind her the whole time, his eyes even seemed to have a red outlining that lavender color he has." Men began crowding around him to hear tell of the strange group of people.

The man then began again. "Well the little beauty asked a blonde girl with magenta eyes to come over and hand her a roll of bandages and pulled a pack of herbs out of a pouch in her belt. She put them into my wounds, and then her hands started to glow blue! Just like her eye color, and she was rubbing her soft hands all over my wounds, and they started healing!" The man then pulled his shirt slightly open for the men to see the faint marks from the girl's work. "When she finished, she started bandaging me up, and all the while smiled real pretty. But I took it the wrong way and decided to caress her back side, and then that lavender eyed boy sure did me in! Look at the bruise on my cheek! He was probly only twenty years old, and did this to me!" he said pointing to a bruise on his cheek.

"But then the little lady told the boy, think his name was Kira, but she told him to stop it before he got really angry. Then he calmed down and he just seemed to become her shadow. I think the girl's name was Lacus? But anyway, that's not the real interesting part! Then, she started to loosen her kimono and I saw what looked like some kinds of flower on her upper chest right here bellow her neck. It was blue, and reminded me of an orchid, which is what it was; now I remember! And that Kira boy had some purple lotus I think he said it was, and the blonde woman had a tiger lily I believe, and the blue haired man that stood by the blonde woman with the huge blade had a lily? But they all had tattoos, even those two little kids! The little girl must have been around five if anything! But only two of them didn't have any tattoo, it's very strange, isn't there an old story about flowers and samurai?"

"Yeah I've heard of them! They're called the Hukari!"

The man then got a dreamy look on his face. "But that girl, Lacus, she was a real beauty. Big blue eyes, long pink hair,"

Dearka and Yzak froze. Standing up, they walked over to him, and Dearka asked angrily, "Did you saw you saw a woman with pink hair?" the ninja's tone scared the man, so he nodded. "Yeah, me a Juan just got here a little while ago, those kids were with us. They should be real close by," but the two men were already gone.

Dearka and Yzak ran quickly out the door and onto the sunlit outdoors. Dearka's violet eyes were cold and full of worry for the ill princess of the Martius Region. If this woman could save her, he'd do anything to get her. Yzak ran along side him, his blue eyes looking over to his friend. He and Dearka had been friends for as long as he could remember, and they had always helped each other. If he wanted to go against orders and save the princess instead of kill her, he'd help him.

* * *

Mizu was sitting on a bench next to Lacus as she pulled a case of water out of her bag. "Here Mizu, you shouldn't get dehydrated." she added with a warm smile. The eleven year old smiled widely and took a long sip from the container. The others stood around stretching. Kira was smiling as warm as the day, even though some older guy had tried to feel up Lacus.

A wind different from the other breezes passed over them, causing his kimono short sleeves to waver a bit. Shinn's long sleeve blew a bit, and Stellar's skirt and elbow length sleeves ruffled a bit. Kira turned his head towards Lacus and saw two figures standing behind her and Mizu. Kitsu was on Athrun's shoulders and looked on with surprise and worry for her brother.

The two men were dressed in black outfits and had a black sheathed sword at their hips. One had tan skin and violet eyes and blonde hair, and the other had pale skin and ice cold blue eyes with silver hair to his shoulders. The violet eyed guy stepped forward and grabbed Lacus and as he stepped back, the other guy tossed down some kind of smoke bomb, and before Kira could run after them, the smoke cleared and they were gone. "Lacus! Not again," he cried while sinking to his knees

* * *

As the two men hid in the trees a few hundred feet away, Lacus tried to break out of the tan skinned man's grip. _Not again, this can't be happening to me again_, she thought. Dearka had his hand over the girl's mouth and kept his other hand firmly around her waist. Before Lacus knew what happened, he had hit her hard across the back off her head, causing her to fall limp in his arms. He hoisted her over his shoulder, and with Yzak by his side, ran off into the forest.

**Okie Dokie Artichokie, I know the update is late, but I got real busy over the week end, especially Sunday at my cousin's birthday party, hehe. I nearly got eaten by cows, got chased by a goat, fell off a shed roof, touched a shocky fence, cut my pants on barbed wire, and got stuck in a tree, hehehe. It was fun! Well, review me cause if you don't, Lacus ain't gonna be reunited with Kira anytime soon! Mwuhahaha!**

**POMH! Sam**


	5. Fierce Encounter

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

**Sorry for the late update!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: He ho! Sorry for my late update, hehe…

**Olivia**: She's been staying up late and eating chocolate for the past three days,

**Alex**: (Yawn) and bouncing of the walls and being super hyper-

**Chelsea**: While we can't get any sleep at all…

**Me**: Hohohohahahahaha! (Giant crash)

**Alex**: (Turns head around lazily, then looks forward again) There goes the chandelier…

**Olivia**: That make five things she's broken in five hours,

**Chelsea**: First the fridge, second the kitchen table,

**Alex**: Third the large screen TV in Sam's room,

**Olivia**: Fourth the tree house out back,

**Me**: And now FIFTH THE CHANDELIER! HOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! (Another Crash)

**Alex**: SAM! YOU NEARLY BROKE THE PS2!

**Olivia**: AND INUYASHA FEUDAL COMBAT! We just have to beat Sesshomaru's chapter without dying and we unlock Demon Inuyasha!

**Chelsea**: Then beat one mission mode to get Naraku's Castle!

**Me**: And this will stop me how?...

**All Co-Hosts, and an angry mob**: …Get her…

**Chapter 5 Fierce Encounter **

The crescent moon shone into the small clearing of the forest where three figures surrounded a fire. Two were men dressed in black and staring into the flames, while the third figure lay a little off to the side, their wrists bound behind her back.

Lacus's eyelids winced, and opened slowly, and widened when she saw different scenery. But events of the afternoon swam back to her, and she tensed alertly. Trying to remain silent, she slightly tried to move her hands, but found they were bound behind her back. She frowned angrily as memories from her previous capture came back to her. But she didn't struggle much with the ropes, nor did she have time before a shadow appeared before her. She froze, and turned her eyes behind her to see the violet eyed man standing over her.

His eyes were cold, but she could also sense some sort of sadness behind them, but she didn't know why. "Glad to see you're awake," he said blandly as he crouched down and grabbing her shoulders, pulled her up into a sitting position. He sat back down in his previous position with his companion sitting across from him. Lacus looked at the blonde in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked.

He looked over to her, "Dearka Elthman." he answered nonchalantly. The silver haired man glared at the man and sighed heavily. Dearka pointed over to him, "And that's the high and mighty Yzak Joule." Yzak sent a fiery leer towards the other man. "Dearka! We kidnapped her to get that cure! Not to socialize! And now you're going and telling her our names? How stupid can you get?" he shouted. Dearka sighed lazily and lay down with his arms behind his head like a pillow. "Yzak, you really know how to bore a person," the man's words seemed to make Yzak angrier, so he crossed his arms and mumbled colorful curses under his breath.

Lacus was completely confused with her captor's behavior; she was expecting rude comments, gruff exteriors, and unsocial idiots. She did get idiots though…She turned to Dearka. Yzak had said something about needing her for a cure, what did he mean? Would it be anything like Rau's, 'Experiment'? Deciding to just act polite with them, she cocked her head towards the tan skinned boy. "Uh, Dearka?" she asked uncertainly. His violet orbs looked over to her, "Yeah, what is it?" he asked blankly. Lacus looked into the fire, "Why exactly do you need me? What was the point in kidnapping me?" she asked. The blonde looked back up at the stars. "I-_We_, need your help," he began. Yzak mumbled something, and Lacus looked back over in interest. "With what?" Dearka lost the bored look in his eyes as they reflected the bright lights of the stars.

"The Princess of the Martius Region has fallen ill with a strange disease. No one has ever heard of it before, and it is proving fatal." Lacus had her full attention directed towards him. "And me and Yzak are assassins, we were sent to kill her," "But you couldn't?" Lacus interjected. Dearka nodded, "Yeah, instead I want to find a cure, but the cure alone won't be enough." Lacus began placing the pieces together. "But we needed the healing powers of the Hukari of the Orchid." The pink haired girl looked up into the sky, her blue eyes reflecting the majesty of the stars. "You needed my help, but how did you know where to find me? Why didn't you grab Stellar? Cagalli? Or Kitsu even? It could have been an easy mistake," Yzak interrupted, "Actually we heard in a Tavern about some group of people with a pink haired girl who healed a man's bear wound." Lacus looked over to the blue eyed man. Lacus pondered a bit, was her pink hair really that distinguishable?

Dearka sat back up. "We have you, now all we need is the cure. It's a flower called the thistle root," Lacus recognized the name of the plant immediately. "Thistle root? That plant was very common in my old village; it grew everywhere so we thought of it as a weed, until we found it was poisonous." Yzak's and Dearka's eyes widened, "It's poisonous?" they both asked. Lacus looked at them both, but then continued, "Yes, but the toxins that flow through the plant's xylem can be reversed, but it is a very difficult process, and one wrong turn could cause the drinker of the potion to die nearly instantly. The poison causes vital organs to slow down into painful dysfunction, and then it starts blood clots throughout the veins in the chest and legs." Dearka and Yzak were surprised, and party disgusted by how this girl knew about the flower. Lacus seemed to be in a daze as she remembered her village; she hadn't thought about it till Jean came back to her and told her to wake up, along with that woman with black hair. "Yes, but then it works its way to the heart and basically turns it inside out, ultimately causing terrible pain and killing you." she finished.

Yzak thought about it, and realized something, "And this all happens nearly as soon as you drink it?" the blue eyed girl nodded. Dearka had a frozen expression on his face. That could happen to the Princess, and it must be ten times worse than what she's going through now. Lacus noticed his worried expression, and reassured him with a smile, "I've practiced brewing the potion plenty of times, there's no need to worry," Though he thought it didn't show, Lacus saw the relived expression on his face. "The only problem is finding the flower," she added sadly. Yzak and Dearka looked towards her. Yzak's eyes were suspicious looking, "What do you mean? I thought you said they grew like a weed in your village," Lacus shook her head.

"Some months ago, the Red Samurai came on the night of the Moon Festival, and destroyed the village. I was the only survivor," she lied. Yzak had a surprised expression on his face; Red Samurai had attacked her village? The last of the Red Samurai had joined their organization, the Black Dragons, a little while ago. Lacus looked back to Dearka. "But I do know that there is a plateau in a valley by the River of Scor where they also grow. But the trek up the mountain side is dangerous, and would require top notch climbers to scale it." Dearka smirked. "Well, we got you, a big mouth jackass, and an over cocky idiot. I think we're more than qualified." he stated proudly. Lacus smiled a bit embarrassedly, while Yzak fumed. "That no good son of a Shepard," (Do you know where that line is from? A piece of chocolate ice-cream cake if you guess right!) Dearka laughed at his friend's antics. Lacus smiled as well, but a frown crawled onto her face as she remembered the others. They had to be worried about her, especially Kira.

* * *

Another tree received unjust and cruel punishment as the brunette Hukari swung the Freedom blade at it. Kira looked around wildly as he tried to find another suitable tree. He leapt at one and sunk the steel into the trunk deeply, and then brought up his foot and kicked the side of the tree while pulling his blade out. It cracked through the center and tipped over. Shinn was watching under orders from Cagalli incase he did something irrational. His red eyes were wide as he watched the twenty year old run around and abuse trees. Kira was panting heavily and his eyes were wide in frustration and anger, the red outline burning like lava. 

Shinn felt someone approach behind him and turned to see the Tiger Lily Hukari. "How is he?" she asked sadly, staring at her younger brother. Shinn pointed to a few trees, "He'll be arrested by the Tree Hugger's society, which is if he doesn't crack them in half…" he added. Cagalli sighed, and began walking towards him, "Kira…?" she asked as she got closer.

He turned towards his sister with an angry frown on his face. "Cagalli, I don't understand! How could I let her slip through my fingers? She wasn't even five feet away from me!" his eyes returned to their normal state and he sat on his knees, clutching at the lavender orb around his neck. It worked as a great stress ball. "It's okay Kira; we'll find her, just like last time. But sooner," she added, though it wasn't a very helpful sentence. He sighed defeated and stood up, sheathing the Freedom, and followed Cagalli and Shinn back to their meager campsite.

Athrun was in a foul disposition and had Kitsu on his back messing with his hair, and some sort of goo,… uh-oh. Cagalli held back a laugh as Shinn went over to Stellar who was sitting with Mizu. Kira just stood against a tree, looking up at the stars. Mizu had his eyes closed and seemed to be searching for something, he was deep in thought, and Stellar was a bit weirded-out.

"_If I can focus on my spiritual powers, maybe I can find people's dreams without touching them,"_ he told himself as his mind searched, throwing out vines of thought to catch the dreams of others and weave into his web of thoughts. When it worked, he was quite surprised.

"_Wow, I can see dreams that people at least twenty miles away are dreaming!_" He told himself excitedly. _"This must be one of Mizutri's spirit powers,"_ he concluded, and searched the thoughts and dreams, looking for something familiar.

He came across many different varieties of dreams, and some not too pleasant and much too mature to admit on the 'T' rated context. He quickly ran from those, and noticed something, and urge, growing stronger and closer.

"_What is this, feeling, it's a sense of familiarity, it must Miss Lacus!"_ he shouted to himself happily. He focused harder and found a surprising image. It was the image of a blue orchid, drifting in a pool of clear, almost silver, water. But the water was changing from the silvery mass to a dark purple flame, and back to the silvery mass with each ripple caused by the flower. _"I wonder what this is, but it must be Miss Lacus, it has to!"_ he urged himself_. "But just to be sure,"_ he added, he searched into the conscious minds of his fellow Hukari, and found that they all shared a similar scene, and he couldn't read their thoughts. _"I must have only been able to read Miss Lacus's thoughts when her Hukari powers hadn't awoken yet,"_ he reasoned. In Cagalli's mind, he had found a tiger lily swaying in a breeze, bit the tall grass around it turned from a reddish golden glade, to bright flames, yet they never harmed the flower. With Athrun, there was an Emerald Lily growing close to the ground, but it was also raining hard. But there rain seemed to shower peacefully over the soft petals, for a larger plant with wide spread leaves was blocking away the rain. With his own sister, he found a sakura tree in full bloom, and four figures sat underneath it, all happily in each other's arms. He recognized them to be their deceased parents, and the beautiful scene changed to a charred village surrounding the cherry blossom tree; which was still prospering with many smaller chrysanthemums flowing around the base of the trunk. _"Mother, and Father, this must be mine and Kitsu's split mind,"_ the boy figured sadly, the longing for arms to hold him and Kitsu and tell them they loved them. The two shouldn't be growing up without their parents, it was all unfair…

"But I will get my revenge on the Red Samurai, for me and my sister," he pledged silently.

Finally in Kira's mind, the boy found a lavender lotus, and like the orchid, it was floating in water, but the water was blood red, and seemed to stain the lower areas on the petals of the bloom. The blood changed to a light blue, and washed the blood away continuously, just like Lacus would heal his heart when he felt the burdens return to him.

Opening his eyes, Mizu looked towards Kira. "Kira, I know where she is," he said urgently. The brunette's lavender eye widened and he turned to look at Mizu wide eyed, the red outline beginning to form. In his mind, he saw his purple lotus grow into a larger flower with red and black vines. "Where is she Mizu?" he asked with the slightest hint of desperation in his voice. Mizu pointed towards the east. "Twenty miles east, we'll get there by day break if we hurry," he said. Kira nodded and turned to the others, his eyes though in bloom mode, still begging. They all nodded, except Athrun. "Mizu is going to carry this, this, 'thing', or I'm not coming." Mizu walked over to him and pried his younger sister off of Athrun as he reached up to touch his hair, it was sticky and as he lifted his hand, amazingly all the goo came off at once, but was now jiggling in his hand. "This looked, and feels, very wrong." he commented as they took off.

* * *

The sun had just barely sent any rays out over the tree tops before Lacus opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on her side and sat up quietly and rubbed her eyes, when she noticed her wrists were no longer tied behind her back. She glanced over to the forms of the sleeping men, and saw the thin cords that had held her prisoner lay on the ground near Dearka. She cocked her head inquiringly, and watched as he slowly rose from his sleep as well. He looked over to her lazily, and his eyes widened, slightly though, very slightly. "You're still here?" he asked as he sat up in a cross legged position. Lacus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" the tan skinned man smirked. "Well, I untied those ropes since you obviously wanted to go back to your companions," Lacus shook her head with a smile. "I said I'd help you get the thistle root, and that's what I plan to do. Your Princess needs it more than I need to escape from you and your friend. I'd just get lost in the forest anyway," she added under her breath. 

Dearka turned a shade of red at, 'Your Princess,'. Lacus had pieced that part of the puzzle in last night. Yzak began to awaken and the first thing he noticed was that Lacus was no longer restrained. "Dearka you jackass! She can escape any minute! What the heck do you think you're doing letting her sit there?" the assassin shouted fuming. Dearka looked over, and waved. "Good morning to you too Yzak, bestest buddy in the whole wide world…" "Aw shut your trap Dearka." he mumbled as he stood. Lacus and Dearka followed suit. "Well, the River of Scor lies east of this area, so let's get this over with," Dearka ordered, and was about to walk off in the right direction when a figure rushed through the trees and nearly cut off the tan man's head with their sword. Dearka had taken his sword out as soon as he turned, and was able to deflect the attack. The antagonist had short brown hair and enraged lavender eyes that Lacus knew all too well. "Kira!"

**Okay, I am really sorry for the super late update…What? You should all know I couldn't do Pre Algebra for broccoli! And I hate broccoli…Well anyway, I plan to make the next update soon, I hope, let's hope I can pass my test on Monday if I take that long to update, hehe. Bit also, if you watch Inuyasha, I wrote a little fic with a lot of humor, and please read it! It's called the Kohsanmir Chronicles, and please leave a review telling me just how demented it is! **

**And in other news, part of my little break included drawing some Fanart for my own story! I've got all the Hukari, (Cough, except Rau, cough) and as soon as I get my mom's darn scanner working, I'll be in business! Oh yeah! If you want em, just leave your e-mail address in your review and I'll send them to you via e-mail ASAP! **

**POMH!** Sam


	6. Thistle Root

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: Do da de de do da de do…

**Me**: Me and my cookie dough! I love my chocolate chip cookie dough! All raw and cold with little chocolate chips!

**Alex**: Sorry for the late update,

**Chelsea**: Sam had a mental breakdown last Thursday,

**Alex**: Yea, it wasn't pretty…

**Olivia**: Funny…

**Alex**: But not pretty…

**Me**: Math will burn, it will all burn!

**Olivia**: Great, here comes the out burst…

**ME: MATH! YOU WILL BURN IN HEEELLLL!**

**Chelsea**: Sam…

**Chapter 6 Thistle Root**

"Kira!" Lacus shouted as her man ran at Dearka with the Freedom raised. He brought the steel down onto Dearka's blade and struck him again, but was blocked again as well. The lavender eyed man took a few steps back and rushed the blonde man only to have his attack blocked once again. Kira continued to send blow after blow to Dearka, who was just barely able to dodge them all.

A plan formed in Kira's head, and he smirked at Dearka and jumped backwards away from him. The tan skinned man stood six feet away from Kira panting heavily. What's he planning? he asked himself and widened his eyes as he recognized Kira's stance. Oh no, he's using the Honoo Doragon stance, or the Flame Dragon. Kira prepared his blade and rushed forward aiming for Dearka's heart, but a figure got in the way shouting, "Douzo shuushi! Please Stop!" a feminine cry called. Kira stopped his attack and looked over to see Lacus had run in front of Dearka. "Lacus, why are you shielding him?" Kira asked, a small hint of furious anger under his voice.

Lacus took a few steps towards the brunette samurai. "Kira, I know you're angry because they kidnapped me, but it was for a good reason. Though they could have just asked for our help," she added with a slightly annoyed glance at Dearka and Yzak, who was now standing next to him. "But they needed my help! A young woman could die if I don't help them!" This seemed to shut Kira up. He slowly placed his sword back into its sheath. Lacus smiled relieved and took a few steps closer to him.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, and Kira's arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Lacus smiled into his black shirt, when his hot breath tickled her ear, "I promise you Lacus, I'll never let you out of my sight again." The girl in his arms relaxed on his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist, "Thank you Kira," she replied back.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two separated quickly, red as tomatoes. Cagalli stood not too far away and had her hands on her hips. "Tsk tsk you two, you know you can't do that in public. Kira narrowed his eyes at the lecture. "What do you mean in public! We're in the middle of the forest for cryin' out loud!" the man shouted, his little brother instincts kicking in. Annoying defiant little brother instincts that is…"What about what you and Athrun do in public?" he demanded. A heavy blush crossed across her face, and she barked back at the man. "That's different! I'm older than you!" The brunette scoffed, "Yea! TWO YEARS! BIG DEAL!" the two kept shouting insults to each other, while the others just watched with wide eyes. Mizu was standing not far off shaking his head disapprovingly. Lacus watched with a small smile and looked back to see Dearka and Yzak looking as if they were watching two wolves fight each other. Dearka turned to look at Lacus, and she smiled. "They don't usually fight, but when they do, they really," Cagalli jumped onto Kira, pulling him to the ground and trying to get back up, Kira pulled the woman's hair. The brother and sister were rolling around on the grass, all the while keeping up their chorus of insults flying. "Get into it," the pink haired girl finished. Yzak was watching the two fight with an amused smirk on his face. Dearka still had a shocked face, but he stepped closer to Lacus. "Well, will you still be able to help us?" he asked with a hope behind his eyes. The blue eyed girl nodded her head in determination, and spun around to the fighting siblings. Raising her fingers to her mouth, she whistled VERY loudly to catch the attention of the quarrelsome samurai.

Stopping mid insult and blow, the two looked up to her. "Don't you guys think you've gone too far?" Lacus asked them. The brother and sister hopped up and brushed their outfits. Sighing, Lacus looked back to Dearka, "We're ready and willing."

The sun had risen to its highest peak as the band of ten made their way closer to the River of Scor, and even closer to the Plateau in Scor Valley. The group members noticed that as they came closer, the sound of birds left them. No more animals made their scurrying noises. The trees even seemed to become scarcer.

As they walked, Dearka looked over to a dead tree with it's dead, leafless branches looking as though they had come to life. From it hung a long dead skeleton, hanging from a rotting rope. The ragged tatters it wore seemed to be either falling off, or would be consumed by maggots. He shuddered and looked behind him to see Lacus had a serious expression on her face was trying not to look, she also held the five year old in her arms and pressed Kitsu's face to her shoulder. Mizu looked a bit green, and the other three were unaffected by the sight. Yzak too had the willies, but no one would ever be able to tell; He had pulled on his ninja mask once more.

Dearka stopped when he felt a wave of heat blow towards the band. An orange glow filled the area, and he looked many feet ahead of him to see the River of Scor, Dead man's River. It was truly not a river, but a flow of molten magma. The others were amazed by it; it was a river of fire. "Sooo…how do we cross that?" Mizu asked. (I would have let that hang there, but you'd wanna know how they crossed the lava, so instead of going for humor,)

Dearka scanned the area, and pointed to a stone bridge made of a shiny black rock. Lacus recognized it, "It's obsidian isn't it? A form of igneous rock made from cooled magma," (Sorry if that's wrong, I haven't studied rocks in 2 years) Yzak nodded at the girl's knowledge, and the Hukari and ninjas stepped across the bridge warily. Walking farther off to the east, they soon came to a steep decline. Looking out past it, the people widened their eyes at what they saw.

In the valley, they saw large and small streams of magma. There were also pools of the fiery substance. Giant, jagged rocks jutted out of the ground, and no life was anywhere. In the middle of all the danger, was the Plateau of Scor. It looked to be maybe only two thousand feet high, but small trickles of magma could be seen running down the edges. Kira immediately took action. "Lacus, you Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn and Stellar will stay here with Mizu and Kitsu. The assassins and I will scale the plateau," But he was interrupted by many voices.

Cagalli started shouting at her little brother, "No Kira! You're not going, I'll go with them instead," Athrun interrupted her, "No, I should go, or go with Cagalli at least. Kira, you have to make it through this, if there's an accident up their," But her voice sounded more sure than anyone Kira had ever heard. "Kira, I have to go; only I know how to properly cut the herb and seal it without it dieing or leaking any of its poisonous fluids." The group stared at Lacus as if she was crazy, even though she had a point.

Stepping towards her, Kira firmly took the girl by the arms, and looked her dead in the eye. "Lacus, I won't let you put yourself in danger," he said in a deadly tone. She had never heard him use this tone, not even with Rau; she was terrified of this side of Kira. But she kept her gaze level with his. "No Kira, I _have_ to go, and, I won't let you stop me!" Her words shook the group. She was the healer, she was the fragile flower, yet she was still arguing to go on an expedition that Cagalli _and_ Athrun were staying behind on. Kira was shocked; he hadn't expected this reaction from her, but it was her choice, he would just have to protect her. "All right," he said reluctantly. Lacus smiled at him, and looked to Dearka and Yzak. "Let's go." and the small group headed down the treacherous decline towards the Dead man's Valley. Stellar and Shinn had kept silent through out the whole expedition, and were now watching the three men, and the woman they looked to as an older sister walk off, towards danger, towards _death_. Kitsu had tears streaking down her face; she knew the stakes, the chances. Lacus and Kira may not come back alive.

As they made their solemn march down into the valley, Kira was surprised that Lacus didn't even stumble once. Dearka was a clumsy dunce and had slipped seven times already. Kira watched Lacus's sandaled feet move on the rocky ground, and was amazed to see that she moved her feet in different directions to keep them out of the way of rocks and dead brambles. She still walked in a straight line though, which amazed him more. Lacus saw Kira's face out of the corner of her eyes and smirked to herself. _Dancer's feet, he'd never guess_…She told herself while suppressing a giggle.

When they reached the bottom of the valley, they saw how far away the plateau really was. Dearka frowned determinedly and set off walking ahead. Yzak followed him and then Kira. Lacus was about to walk right behind him, when she felt a pulsation in the ground, and looking up to where Dearka was about to step, her eyes widened in horror. "Dearka!" she screamed as she ran forward and pulled him back. They both fell, Dearka on top of Lacus, and Kira wasn't too happy about that…Just where Dearka had stepped moments before, the ground began to crack and bright orange light and sparks began to glow, and a mini lava spout formed, shooting ten feet into the air before bubbling back down. The guys looked at Lacus, and she just gave them confused looks. "How'd you know about that spout?" Kira asked kneeling down and pushing Dearka off of his girl roughly and helping her stand. "I sensed the pulse, didn't any of you?" They all gave her a blank stare, and she sighed. "Just follow me, and be silent. I'm sure the ground is sensitive in areas and would break just like that spout if we are too loud." Kira seemed uncertain about letting her go first, but a reassuring glance from his angel told him it would be all right, and he believed her.

Lacus led them in a kooky path around rocks and streams, pools and spouts; it looked as if she could have done this in her sleep. Sometimes she would veer off from their destination, but get back on track soon later. The boys were impressed, and Kira knew something was different about his Lacus, or she wasn't telling him something. _That's it! It must be some secret she doesn't want me to find out, I wonder what it is?_ He thought to himself, being careful the whole while to watch his feet. Yzak was feeling childish, as if he was playing follow the leader or something.

Soon, Lacus stopped four feet away from the Plateau's incline. "We're here." she whispered, and looked back behind her. Dearka realized they were at the edge of the Plateau, and walked up to Lacus. "Now, the climbing begins. Is there any danger in the climb?" he asked to make sure with the Orchid Hukari. Lacus shook her head, "The only danger is a rockslide, eruption, or falling. Otherwise, it's a perfect day to go climbing." she said sarcastically, indicating to the smoke filled sky. "Very funny, now let's get going wench," Yzak barked. Kira's eyes widened as he looked at Yzak with wide, flared eyes. Dearka turned pale, and Yzak held up his hands defensively. "I didn't mean that! I swear I'll never say it again," he whined as Kira's hand crept close to his sword. Lacus grabbed Kira's shoulder. "Don't Kira," and amazingly, he listened. Dearka frowned in Yzak's direction, and started climbing the rocky slope of the Plateau. Yzak soon followed. Kira waited for Lacus to start up, but before she did, she walked close to him. Leaning upwards, she placed her lips on his and he returned the kiss. "That's for good luck Kira, now don't trip," she joked and expertly grasped the rocky outcrop and hoisted herself onto the side of the plateau.

The four made their way steadily up the cliff side, Lacus never missing any loose rock, always grabbing the right one. Kira's eyes were trained on her, just in case she made any slips ups, or grabbed a loose rock. He also took care to not touch the rocks she avoided. But Lacus wasn't the one he should have been worried about. Dearka reached up and grabbed a rock, but as he was about to pull himself up, it came loose and he was too shocked to grab another rock before he fell. Yzak called his name worriedly. The blonde haired klutz knew he was going to die, but then he felt like he was hanging. Looking up, he saw a dark apricot hand gripping his wrist in a vice grip. He looked up farther to see Kira's smirking face and smirked back, the two were practically smirking to each other as if they were friends. Lacus smiled in relief, and Yzak was mumbling things.

After a long time of climbing, Lacus had taken the lead, she stopped to exclaim, "We're almost there! Just a few more feet!" she shouted out, Dearka smiled with hope. I just might be able to save the Princess after all, he said to himself. Lacus reached her hand up as far as it could stretch, and she found no more rock to grab but a horizontal flat surface, that oddly enough felt a bit grassy. She pulled herself up and stood, eyes wide. Kira and the other two joined her, and their mouths too were a gape. The top of the plateau was lush and green, filled with exotic looking flowers, all the same species and colors. The small blooms of the thistle root were small flowers no bigger than your eye. Their petals were also blue with a tanish brown outlining, almost giving them an old or ancient appearance. Yzak took a step forward, but seemed suspicious of the area. For such a dead landscape below, it sure is lively up here…" he mumbled, but Lacus told them to look up. The guys looked up and saw that a circle in the hazy sky was open, showing the beginning rays of the setting sun. "We'll be back to them by night fall," Lacus predicted. They nodded, and Dearka stepped closer to Lacus, "So, how do we get these flowers?" he asked, hoping to hurry with it. Lacus smiled grimly, like this." so saying, she walked to a patch of brightly colored blooms, and kneeling down brought out the dagger Neo had given her. She unsheathed it from the small sheath, and to Kira's horror, she slit her open palm with the steel blade. Her dark red blood covered the blade, and she stared at it with a serious face. Letting her palm hang over the flowers vertically, she watched as her blood dripped from her had into the dirt around the flowers, and also on the petals. She then reached down and used the bloody dagger to cut at the thick stems of the thistle root. Afterwards, she used her bloody hand to reached down and pull the flowers from the last remaining stems it used to cling to the ground. But Lacus was finally able to yank the flowers, but her hand got more cuts and incisions in the process due to the sharp thorns on the woody stems.

Kira rushed to Lacus and kneeled down to her, "Lacus! What are you doing?" he demanded from her angrily, but also a worry hidden behind his eyes. She looked over to him. "It's the only way Kira, it's how you remove the flowers from the ground with out their poisonous fluids to leak out. A blood sacrifice I guess," she replied while placing the flowers in a cloth, folding it and placing it in a pouch kept in her waistband. She repeated this process three more time much to Kira's anger, and her hand looked mutilated, with the blood seeping through the thin fabric of her torn kimono bandage. She didn't have anything else to use to wrap her hand so she had ripped some of the cloth from the bottom of her skirt. Both hands she had used, and Kira was worried how she would get down off of the plateau with numb hands. But as they were about to start climbing down, a rumbling pulsation that anyone within fifty meters of the plateau could feel. The ground shook violently, and Lacus tripped from not paying attention, falling to her knees in the thorny flowers, her hands receiving new cuts through the bandage.

As her blood seeped into the ground, she noticed a small blue light shimmer inside of it, before disappearing. "What was that-?" she asked herself, when all of a sudden, she felt a pulsation coming straight toward her. In front of her maybe a foot away, large cracks revealing bright orange light issued from the ground. Then, as Kira was bout to grab her, the spouts blew upwards, like a wall, blocking the guys away from Lacus. It scared them all even more when the lava bursts wouldn't stop and settle. To make matters even worse, Lacus saw visible cracks in the rocks appear in front of the guys. "Kira!" she shouted, but it was too late, the rock crumbled away and they began falling to their doom 2,000 feet below them, possibly in a lava pit. "KIRA!" Lacus shouted from behind the wall of fire.

**Super sorry for the late update people, I am really sorry! But I had writer's block for this chapter, I had a mental breakdown last Thursday, I'm lost in math, and I'm pissed cause no one has reviewed Sarrowen! My new Inuyasha story! I know it sucks, but a simple review would be nice! If anyone watches Inuyasha, and doesn't think Sesshomaru is an ass hole and deserves to die, please read Sarrowen, I won't pull some crazy stunt like I did with White Lilies, but still, a small, simple even review would be nice. I'm working on other story chapter I haven't updated in a while too, so I may even update all of em soon, especially cause I get out on Christmas break next Friday! WHOO HO!**

**POMH! **

**_Love_** Sam


	7. Mizu's Amazing Power and Previews

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: I have a little surprise for you at the end of this chapter, which is half the reason it's so long, hehe…

**Alex**: Yeah, (Snickers)

**Olivia**: (Shifty eyes) Whoo who, hehehehe, hahahahahaha! Hehehehojhohhoh…

**Chelsea**: Olivia's messed up right now…

**Me**: Yeah, she had Waaaaaay too much raw cookie dough…

**Alex**: How could something sooo wonderful, be sooo evil?

**Olivia**: Hehehehojhohhoh…

**Me**: And about the Fanart, I'm super sorry but my computer is all screwed up! Gaah! Something about e-mailing the pics takes forever and I don't know what's screwin' it up…

**Alex**: Yea, so we have to find the manual to the scanner…to see what screwed up the system…

**Me**: But as soon as we do, all you who asked or ask for it will get it! Sorry for the delay…

**Chapter 7 Mizu's Amazing Power**

Kitsu and Mizu could see the figures of Kira, and the two ninja as they came closer falling to the dead ground below them. "KIRA!" Cagalli shouted as a chilling feeling stabbed at her heart. Stellar and Shinn had stunned expressions. Kitsu's tears were once again starting to fall, and crying out loudly, a white aura surrounded her. Mizu too cried out for them, also worried about Lacus, the white aura also growing around him. "Noo!" he screamed, and his brown eyes flashed a silvery color and a silver wave flew out of him and towards the falling figures. Kitsu gripped her ears in an effort to silence her screaming for small tremors were being felt everywhere along the valley, and the entrance. A white wave also flew from her towards the fast approaching death friends.

Before anyone could stop him, Mizu had taken off in a run down the slope, but he didn't trip once for a white glow had seemed to form wherever his feet touched the ground, and sometimes they didn't touch it at all. He seemed to pick up more speed as he sprinted down, and when he hit the bottom of the valley, he kept on running. "I'm not gonna make it!" he realized and froze, allowing a strong white aura to swirl around him. He closed his eyes, and allowed the white aura to swallow him, and then he felt the white waves from him and his sister flow into him. I've never felt so powerful, what is this? He asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal they were no longer brown but white like his sister's. He reached out his hands; his fingers spread apart, and made fists, as if trying to control his power. The white glow around him enlarged and sent half of itself towards the falling bodies.

Kira had a horrified expression on his face as he watched the top of the plateau fade from view. What went wrong? What happened? Why was he falling? He felt all the air leave him quickly, and his eyes widened, but then began to slowly close. _I failed you Lacus, I'm sorry…_he whispered in his mind as he felt himself pulled into the darkness. A sudden jerk of his body caused the man to opened his eyes in a flash. He felt the swirling air around him begin to slow, and also saw some swirling white aura surround himself and the ninjas. Soon, he felt himself hit the ground, but softly, as if he had just fallen three inches. Getting up, he looked around and spotted Mizu, but his eyes were glowing white, and a white aura surrounded his body. "Mizu, how did you-?" but Kira stopped when the aura left the boy and he smiled. His eyes darkened to brown, and he then fell to the ground.

Lacus's eyes were wide as the lava spouts finally bubbled down, and she slowly took a few steps towards the edge to look over. She was hoping to see Kira and Dearka and even Yzak hanging on to the edge of the cliff, but they weren't there. Being so high up caused her not to be able to see if they were all right, but her eyes stung with tears as she looked away. "Why didn't I sense that tremor earlier? Why-?" but sudden realization made her heart skip a beat. It was her fault, it was her own damned fault. "How did I let this happen?" she asked herself as she felt the tears rush down her face. It was her blood, it was all her fault. Because she was the Hukari of Healing, it was all her fault. Her blood has the power to heal, but not just humans and animals. Her blood can awaken powerful forces. When her blood seeped into the soil of this plateau, the dormant volcano underneath had some extra juice to run off, it was all her fault, all her damned fault.

She began trembling and shaking. "It's all my fault! They're dead and it's my fault!" she cried into her hands. A shadow began growing behind her, but the girl didn't notice. If only she did before it was too late…"So Lacus, we meet again," a sinister voice said from behind her. The girl's sobs stopped as her eyes widened in fear. "That voice," she whispered and turned to look at who it was. All she could glimpse were a deadly grin, and short blonde hair, before the man pushed her off of the cliff edge. She fell without so much as a scream; her hair blowing behind her, her blue eyes wide in shock and anticipation. _At least I can be with Kira again_, she whispered to herself as she fell.

* * *

He was laying in a dark place, he couldn't see much because his eyes were closed. Opening them, he looked up, and saw a boy staring at him. Mizu blinked, thinking it was a dream, but he saw the boy looked almost just like him. But differences were also apparent.

The boy had white eyes that seemed to change from brown to white at odd times. His dark brown hair was short and spiked up messily. He didn't wear sandals but they seemed to be low cut boots on is feet. His shirt looked like a robe, but the sleeves barely came down to his elbows and looked very airy. And the bottom of it only came down to just above his thighs, and it was split open right down the front. He also wore pants that only came down to his knees, much like Mizu's pants. He had a shirt below the robe and it was colored light orange.

Mizu looked up at the boy who had a big smile on his face. "W-who are you?" he asked. The boy smiled, and leaning down, extended a hand to the other boy. "I thought you'd know, but my name's Mizutri," he said happily. Mizu stood up, and his eyes widened. "You're the chrysanthemum Hukari?" Mizu asked amazed at how similar they looked. Mizutri nodded, "Yup, and I must say, you're spiritual abilities are quite amazing. Though you were receiving help from Kitsu." Mizu thought about something, "Hey, does that mean Kitri is talking with Kitsu right now?" Mizutri shook his head, "No, she has to figure out how to do her own spiritual ability before Kitri speaks with her." Mizu nodded his head. "Oh, and I almost forgot, this is for you," the original Hukari said as he removed a pendant from around his neck. It was a small white orb that shimmered silver attached to a thin silver stain. "Here, take this," Mizutri told the other boy, and shoved the orb in his hand. Before leaving, the boy saluted playfully, "See-ya Mizu," and everything went black.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Mizu felt weak. He groaned, and felt two arms around him. Looking up, he saw the face of Kira. "Kira?" he asked, and felt something in his hand. Looking towards it, he saw the white orb. "Mizutri's orb," he recollected, but then sat up from the man's arms wildly. "Miss Lacus!" he shouted, looking up towards the plateau. Kira widened his eyes, and let go of Mizu to stand. Lacus was falling, but how? "LACUS!" he shouted, and ran to where she was falling. He caught her just in time, and fell to his knees as the girl lay in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled up at him. "Kira, I'm glad to see you're okay," she whispered, before his lips were placed on hers.

Mizu was blushing madly and he recollected what happened sooo many nights ago in the destroyed Sakura Village. "OH LORD NO! NOT AGAIN! Not those memories, oh please kami make them stop!" he shouted and covered his eyes. Dearka and Yzak watched the eleven year old with amusement. "What do you think he saw?" Yzak asked Dearka. The blonde smirked, "I think he saw," but Yzak widened his eyes in realization and shouted, "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" This got a laugh from Dearka, and Mizu continued to mumble to himself weird things to keep his mind off of what happened in Sakura Village.

Lacus broke away from Kira and stood shakily. "I'll lead you all back, but we have to hurry," she said, glancing nervously up at the plateau. Kira followed her gaze, but didn't see what she did. 'I'll ask her later,' he told himself, and followed the girl with the three other guys back to the entrance to the valley.

When they reached it, Cagalli flung her arms around Kira; tears looked like they had stung her eyes. "You god damn klutz, you could have gotten killed," she mumbled into his shoulder. Kira smiled and patted her back, "I'm fine Cagalli, thanks to Mizu," he added, but the boy wished he hadn't. Cagalli pulled away from her brother and looked towards the kid. "That reminds me," she said and rolled up her sleeves. Mizu started backing away from her. "Hey! Cagalli! Don't touch me! I saved them, remember?" he asked hopefully, but it didn't work. Cagalli ran after him, but the kid was smart and ran behind Lacus and hid his face in her kimono. "Miss Lacus! Cagalli's trying to killll me!" he whined, and Cagalli got a playful glare from the pink haired girl.

Lacus then reached into her sash and pulled out the pouch holding the thistle root. "It'll take me all night to brew this, we might as well set up camp here tonight," she suggested, and they all agreed. Kira wasn't sure, but when Lacus mentioned brewing the potion from the flowers, another grim expression fell across her face. He'd have to make sure she didn't try anything like last time.

Everyone got ready preparing two fires: one for Lacus and one for the others. It was easy, and then they sat down to eat a small dinner. Stellar pulled out several bottles containing water, and passed them out to everyone. Shinn took out dried meat and bread from another bag, and did as Stellar had done with passing it out. Athrun gave a silent whoop for joy when Kitsu decided to sit next to the assassins. Cagalli sat next to Athrun and watched the fire's flames swirl around the dead logs. Dead wood did burn nicely. "Cagalli, are you okay?" the blue haired man asked softly as he took a sip from his water. The woman looked towards him and smiled, "Yeah, just a little…_unnerved_, I guess." she replied as she took a bite out of her bread. Athrun smiled at her as she grinned at him.

Shinn watched and listened as Stellar told Mizu a story she had learned many years ago of a prince and princess who mysteriously disappeared from their kingdom. They had left because the current emperor, their father, wanted to have his daughter killed to make his younger son emperor when the old man died. But the prince loved his sister enough that he and she took a small boat and sailed into the Sea of Tears to try and escape. No one ever heard of them again.

Shinn sighed silently from the tale; he knew it all too well. "Shinn? Are you all right?" the blonde girl asked him, her magenta eyes filled with worry. The black haired boy broke from his train of thought to smile at her. "Just fine," he answered, trying to relieve the tension. Stellar smiled back uncertainly, and continued to tell other stories she knew to the brown haired boy. Shinn looked down at his water and then to the sky. Some stars were visible in the patches of sky where no smoke filled the air. It looked black, and shimmered where the stars hung. _Gem, I wonder how you are now…I promised to come back to you, but I don't know if I can…_

Yzak and Dearka sat eating silently, but the silver haired freak, I mean ninja, kept glancing down at the five year old sitting next to him. She kept staring at him, with her big, white eyes. Her gaze made Yzak feel uncomfortable. He finally got angered enough to shout at her, "what the hell are you staring at!" the little girl seemed unfazed by his outburst, and blinked once. Yzak's left eye twitched, and he was about to say something, when Kitsu pointed at his hair. "I like your hair. It's pretty," she said, and smiled a big, huge, gianormus, smile. Yzak inched away from her, all the while giving her a strange stare. She just happily stood up and walked in front of him. Then, she sat down in his lap and munched ob her bread. Yzak felt every single one of his hairs tingle from the unwanted contact. Athrun was silently laughing his head off at Yzak. _As long as he's around, she'll stick with him! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_ He thought victoriously.

Lacus was staring at the thistle root as she split the woody stems with her dagger, a purple ooze gushing out of the plant. She then used a stone to grind the petals and dumped them into the small basin of water boiling over the fire. She used a wooden spoon to stir the concoction and added various herbs from her bag, and other pouches she kept. It smelled sweet and warm, just like any good poison. Her eyes held no emotion as she stared at the glinting metal of the dagger as she brought it closer to her wrist. Kira looked up at her, and his eyes widened. Before the girl could slice her tender flesh, the man had swatted the dagger away from her. "Lacus! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded from her. She looked up to him with guilt in her eyes, and Kira softened his gaze. "I'm sorry Kira, but the cure needs a blood sacrifice, and using my blood is probably the smartest decision," she added. Kira frowned sadly, he knew she was right. But he didn't want her to hurt herself for the well being of others. "But Lacus," she smiled at him. "It won't hurt Kira, I can always heal myself," she lied. She could heal others, but her powers would have no effect on herself.

Kira nodded reluctantly, and allowed her to cut her wrist and hold it over the basin, the dark red substance pouring from her with what looked like no end. Kira winced, she was getting hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it, or kill who was hurting her. Lacus herself had an empty gaze as she slowly tore another strip of cloth from her kimono skirt and wrapped her wrist. 'Kira won't notice I didn't heal myself, I hope..' she thought to herself, or he'd probably never let her take a step without making sure it was safe. She had to be strong for him, and for herself, or a sick princess could die.

**That's the end of the chapter, but below I have a preview of upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I think I did a great job of making Lacus look strong. I'll never let Lacus look or act weak and totally protected in my fics. I'll update ASAP cause I get out this Friday for Winter break, whoo hoo! **

Sam

Previews

A cold, almost metallic like voice met her ears, causing a cold shiver to race up her spine. "Don't come any closer," he replied. The blonde girl froze in her tracks. Cagalli looked towards her brother sadly, he stood there, staring at the moon, it wouldn't save Lacus, but he thought it was his fault.

* * *

She ran towards him and kneeled down next to him. "Are you all right?" the girl asked, her dark pink eyes filled with worry and her long magenta hair pulled into a ponytail. Mizu looked down at her hip, and saw a sword, and looking up to her face he smiled. "Yea, it doesn't hurt that bad," he cringed when she poked his leg where the arrow had struck. "See, never trust a boy to tell you he's all right," she mumbled as she tore a piece of cloth from her kimono skirt. Mizu watched as she wrapped it around his leg and saw there was a rose tattoo on her upper chest. '_The eighth Hukari_?' he asked himself.

* * *

"Houseki?" Shinn asked the woman behind Yzak who looked at him with the same red eyes as him. "Houshu?" she asked quietly, causing the black haired boy to tremble. She ran to him, her long black hair cascading down her shoulders as she pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "Jewel," she mumbled as tears came to her eyes. Shinn's arms also wrapped around the older girl's waist as he whispered, "Gem, I kept my promise," she looked at him through tear filled ruby eyes. She looked over to Stellar, and stellar realized who she was, "Gem!" the blonde shouted.

* * *

"Please, help me," she begged as Tolle held the girl in his grip, the dagger at her throat drawing a thin line of her blood. Dearka, outraged, ran at the guard, his sword unsheathed. He lunged, and flipped over him. Then spinning around, he shoved his sword into the other man's back just far enough that it didn't touch the princess. She fell from the dead man's grip, and looked up at the assassin, her eyes filled with fright, sickness, and gratitude, and then she passed out.

* * *

Kira's face became distraught with horror as his sword's blade sunk into Lacus's chest. "L-Lacus…?" he stammered in a horror stricken voice.

The girl simply smiled before closing her eyes and falling forward. Kira removed his blade before she fell and caught her in his arms. Tears were building up in Kira's eyes as he looked down into the girl's peaceful face. "Lacus, why did you get in the way? Why?" he shouted to her stilled body. A small trail of blood was coming from her mouth, and her eyes trembled. Opening them only half way, she smiled up at Kira, "I'm sorry Kira, it was a trap. Please, live on, even if it has to be without me," she chocked out before she coughed and blood spilled from her lips. Kira howled in rage, and looked back to Rau. "You did this!" he shouted angrily, and stood, drawing out the Freedom.

**Do I have you biting your nails to figure out which chapters these are from? I bet I am… And guess what the fun part is? You have to review to find out, Mwuahahahahahahahaha! I am sooo evil, hehehe...**


	8. Saving the Princess

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

Note: Super sorry for the late update, I've been real busy, and I'm hitting writer's block, hehe…

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Tiffany**: Hey Sam!

**Me**: Crap…Hey Tiffany, why are you here?

**Olivia**: (worried smile) Yea? And not in Russia…

**Tiffany**: Alex gave me your new address! Too bad she couldn't make it, I brought a gift…

**Chelsea**: New address? But we've always been in Sam's room, (Olivia jumps on Chelsea and covers her mouth with her hand)

**Olivia**: Yea, new address, (chuckles nervously)

**Me**: Wait, ALEX CAN'T MAKE IT? WHY?

**Tiffany**: Said something about going to Hawaii? Somewhere far away…But I brought fruit cake!

**Me, Olivia & Chelsea**: NOOOOOOOOO!

** Somewhere in Hawaii **

**Alex**: (Taking a sip of fruit punch from a coconut shaped cup) Ahh, this is the life…paid for by Sam's piggy bank, hehehe… (Reclines on a beach towel and puts on sun tan lotion)

**Chapter 8 Saving the Princess** (Finally XD)

Opening his ice blue eyes, Yzak looked down at his chest and his eyes bugged. The little scamp, what was her name? Kitsu, was lying on his chest, her hands were clutching the fabric of his shirt. His eyes widened and he looked around desperately for something or someone to get her off of him. He saw nothing, and sighed. "Why the heck does she want to be around me? I'm a cold hearted jerk who could really care less," he mumbled to himself.

Lacus still kneeled before the fire; she had added more wood and sprinkled a small powder over it all night to keep it going. The basin bubbled every few minutes, and her eyes looked tired from watching it and the flames all night. Not to mention she had cuts in three different places on her wrist. After Kira had fallen asleep, she had cut herself more for the potion, nearly half the potion was made from blood, and she didn't want to make just one. Chances that they'd drop or lose the first were too high. Kira began to stir, so she quickly pulled down her sleeve, and poured the contents of the basin into two flasks. Kira sat up and looked towards her kneeling form. "Lacus, did you stay up all night?" he asked a bit sadly. The girl nodded, but smiled. "It's all right Kira, I feel fine." she added and put out the fire and stood. "We better get going back to the Martius Region, before it's too late," she added and went to wake Mizu, Shinn, and Stellar.

Kira stared after her; he had seen her raw wrists, why hadn't she healed them? _Lacus, you're not telling me something,_ he thought with concern.

Lacus nudged Mizu's shoulder and smiled as he started to wake up. "Mizu, wake up already you lazy kid," she mumbled as she poked his side. The brown haired boy rose from his sleeping position from the ground and yawning, stretched his arms. "Wow, I never thought sleeping on the bare ground could be so comfortable," he mumbled as he stood. Lacus smiled and looked over to his side, but saw Kitsu wasn't there. "Mizu, where's Kitsu?" she asked with a worried frown. The boy looked around, and panicked. "Where'd she go! She was with me last night, where could she have gone? What if she slept walked into the valley? Or ran right into the lava stream? Or-" but he stopped his worries when he looked over and saw that the silver haired assassin was desperately trying to get his sister's sleeping form off of him. "Oh, okay. Thanks for taking care of Kitsu Yzak!" he thanked the man and walked with Lacus back to Kira and where Dearka now stood.

Yzak's face fell in crushed hopes, how was he gonna get the leech off of him? But his prayers were answered when the small girl began to stir and her big white eyes opened. Looking over to Yzak, she smiled a big toothy grin, "Good morning!" and she sat up on his chest. The Joule's eyes widened in disbelieve as she just sat there. "Aren't you gonna get off?" he asked roughly, still not wanting to shove the child off now. He could hurt her or something and then Kira would be all over him like salt on a peanut. Kitsu continued to stare at him, and then his hair, and then back to him. "…I like your hair…" she concluded, and stepped off of him. The man sat up and stood, still confused with the girl's actions. _Okay, that was weird…_he mumbled silently and walked over to Dearka and the others.

As he closed in on them, he heard what they were saying. "So we'll leave now and head towards the Martius region. Once we get there, Dearka, I want you to come with me and Kira, Yzak, cover for us with Athrun and Cagalli. Then we'll sneak into the palace and you'll meet up with us. Then we get the cure to the Princess, and we'll be on our way," Lacus recited as though she'd been planning it all night. Dearka nodded, but surprised even Yzak when he said, "Well, after we finish this mission, I want to travel with you guys. You're helping me, so I plan on returning the favor." Lacus's eyes were wide, but she smiled, "It's fine with me if Kira thinks it'll be okay," she added; Kira was pretty much the leader of the Hukari caravan, so it'd only be right to consult with him first. Dearka smiled, but Yzak butted in, "Well if he's going to go with you, I have to come along as well!" he shouted, his ice blue eyes hard and demanding. Kira smiled, "It's fine, the larger number we have, the easier it will be to destroy Rau. Alone we fall, but united we stand." he stated in his friendly tone of voice that Lacus felt so calmed when hearing it. "So it's settled, let's go save the Princess!" Stellar shouted enthusiastically, scaring the jeepers out of everybody.

It was sunset by the time the Hukari caravan reached the outskirts of the Martius Palace. Cagalli, Athrun were going to help Yzak with distracting the guards so Dearka, Lacus and Kira could get into the palace. The archers were watching after the kids in the forest at a safe distance. Stellar grabbed her bow, an arrow hung limply in her fingers. Shinn too was positioned like this as he stood beside her. "They'll be fine, they're the Hukari after all." he reassured the girl. She turned to him and nodded hopefully.

Yzak stood behind a large rock formation with Athrun and Cagalli right beside him. He was getting ready to run out and start the distraction, when Cagalli planted her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Yzak, remember: It's a distraction. Don't kill anybody," she warned, her golden eyes blazing. The silver haired freak, I mean _man_, grunted. "Yea, whatever."

Kira, Lacus and Dearka were already atop the stone wall, but Kira was worried about Lacus. "Lacus, you don't have to do this," the brunette tried to reason. The girl frowned sternly at Kira. "Kira, I can do this. I'm not some weak little girl! And if you want to be difficult, that's just fine by me!" she shouted at him, starting to get sick of his over protective behavior. The lavender eyed boy widened his eyes in surprise. The girl had never shouted at him, well…except that one time back in Aprilus City…But he snapped out of his perverted thoughts to see Dearka was smirking at him. "What?" he asked as his eyes wandered back to the blue eyed girl sitting a few feet away. The blonde stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. "Women trouble?" he asked mockingly as Kira glared at him.

The shouts and orders of guards and smoke screen bombs exploding broke the three out of their thoughts and Kira and Dearka stood quickly. Kira heard a ripping sound and turned to see Lacus ripping her pink kimono off, and securely tying the purple sash around her waist of her black dress; the Eternal tucked in close to her waist. She looked over to see Kira was staring wide eyed at her. She raised an eye brow, but said nothing as Dearka signaled to them to follow him. Kira and Lacus jumped with him down the tall stone wall, and landed easily and quietly. Kira was a bit surprised when Lacus landed as he and Dearka, better even. She tucked her legs under her body before she hit the ground and shifted her weight to her feet just right before she braced against the fall. She got up quickly and followed Dearka as he ran towards the palace.

They slipped into the palace easily and Dearka led them down the familiar halls, closer and closer the Princess's chambers. They stepped onto the small bridge like passage surrounded by the outside gardens, but the Hukari and Assassin gasped at what they saw. At least twenty armed samurai with the Jeweled Phoenix emblem on the chest plates of their armor. Lacus's hand reached to her side where she had the Eternal, unsure of how to use the weapon. Kira noticed this, and looked over the guards. "Dearka, cover Lacus and keep going. I'll take these guys." Dearka nodded and grabbed Lacus as Kira lunged at the soldiers. He pulled the girl with him past the guards and closer to the doors to the Princess's quarters. A few guards got in their way, but Kira ran up to them and held them back, "Go! And hurry," he added as he pushed to guards away and blocked them from entering the room behind him.

Dearka's eye's adjusted to the darkness in the room, and he could see two figures standing in the middle of the room. One he knew was a guard, and the other figure was the princess. This time though, she wore a blue and white kimono. He also noticed a small glint of a dagger in the guard's hand. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword, then rushed towards the two people. Lacus didn't know what was going on exactly, but knew something was wrong.

The tan skinned man sent a ninja star at the guard's hand, causing him to drop the dagger as blood fell from his hand. "What?" he asked and looked up to see Dearka glaring at him. He quickly pulled out another dagger in his other hand. The girl with the long auburn hair and aqua eyes looked over to Dearka and she cried out softly, "Please, help me," she begged as Tolle held the girl in his grip, the dagger at her throat drawing a thin line of her blood. Dearka, outraged, ran at the guard, his sword unsheathed. He lunged, and flipped over him. Then spinning around, he shoved his sword into the other man's back just far enough that it didn't touch the princess. She fell from the dead man's grip, and looked up at the assassin, her eyes filled with fright, sickness, and gratitude, and then she passed out.

Lacus rushed to her side, and took out one of the vials she was keeping the cure in, and poured the liquid into the princess's mouth. Color almost immediately flowed to her cheeks and Lacus could feel the death like aura around her disappear. _That's so strange, that aura felt like…a curse. But who would curse her, and why?_ The blue eyed girl asked herself as Kira ran into the room. "Is everything all right in here?" he asked quickly and made his way to Lacus's side. She smiled. "Yes, everything's fine," she answered with a smile.

**Okay, super sorry for the super late update…hehe. But I'd like to let you know, I've typed the final chapter, so I know exactly what's gonna happen…and guess what? You're gonna have to keep reading to find out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and also, to any certain someones, who sent some certain reviews…What if I do kill Lacus? Whatcha gonna do about it? Hmmmmm? You're powerless against me! Mwuhuhuhahahahahahaha! **

**And also, not many more people are coming in from the show. And whoever thinks the Eighth Hukari is gonna be Lunamaria Hawke…you are sourly mistaken. I hate that bitch for taking Shinn away from Stellar! So there, how do you like me now? (Lol)**

_Sam _

**P.S. Dou ya'll want tiny previews of upcoming chapters at the ends of chapters, or previews of the nest chapter? Just wondering because I'm bored and wanna know what you all like.**

Sayonara!


	9. Feelings, Are Stronger Than Words

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: (Very quiet) …

**Olivia**: (Just walking into the room with a soda in her hand) Hey Sam, Alex told me to come and get you, food's ready.

**Me**: (Still very quiet, staring at a wall)

**Olivia**: (Waves hand in my face) Hey Sam…? Anybody in there? (Knocks on my head)

**Me**: (Very quiet)

**Olivia**: What are you looking at…? (Drops soda as she stares at the wall)

**Alex**: What is going on in here? Chelsea's no chef, but she knows how to boil water, unlike you two… (Shuts up and stares at wall)

**Chelsea**: Guys! C'mon, my food is not that bad…

(The wall says: No one will ever guess who the Eighth Hukari is! No one would ever know it was May-Ink now blotches out the rest of the name)

**Chapter 9 Feelings, Are Stronger Than Words**

The morning came slowly, but the sun's rays slipped between the screens of the large room and reflected onto the face of a young woman. She opened her aqua eyes slowly and realized something: she felt rested. She didn't feel pain, out of breath, or tired. She felt, better. Sitting up, she felt her long, auburn hair fall across her shoulders. She looked around, and noticed a large bloodstain on the floor by her futon, and she remembered.

Screaming out in pain, she clutched at her chest above her heart and trembled. She felt Tolle's arms wrap around her shoulders, but it felt different, he sounded different. "Tolle, it hurts. So bad," she whispered as she felt a burning sensation running through her body. "Ah!" she cried as she keeled over and hugged herself. Her eyes were tightly closed, and she saw images in her head. Flames, fire. The flames were everywhere, and they were pulling together to form something: a bird. The flames brightened to white, and disappeared to reveal a Phoenix, the legendary bird of fire. Its feathers were colored from red to orange, with yellow at the tips. But the eyes, the bird's eyes were an aqua blue.

The Princess opened her eyes and gasped when Tolle grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet. Before she could say anything, she felt the blade of a dagger lick her neck. The guard that held her was tense, but she felt something strange about him. "Tolle, what are you?" but before she knew what was happening, she heard the doors to her quarters open and heard the sound of feet hitting the wood floors. And then she saw him. "Please, help me," she begged as she felt blood begin to trickle down her neck. She watched as the man with violet eyes lunged, and flipped over Tolle. Then spinning around, he shoved his sword into the other man's back just far enough that it didn't touch the princess. She fell from the dead man's grip, and looked up at the assassin, her eyes filled with fright, sickness, and gratitude, and then she passed out.

"Who, was he?" she asked as her eyes strayed to a dark stain on her floor. It was a blood stain. "Tolle, is dead. He must be. But, my dream…What was it about?" she asked herself as she rubbed her temples. She needed to think, but she really didn't' want to. She heard a door open and close, and heard soft footsteps cross the floor towards her. Turning, the princess saw a girl with long pink hair and light blue eyes. She smiled at the Princess and sat down next to her. "Miriallia-sama, you should be resting. That curse took your body a lot of energy to fight off. You wouldn't have lasted long if Dearka hadn't come looking for us to help you," the princess looked at the girl with an observant eye. She had used her name, and she didn't even know her. "Um, 'us' you said? Who are you?" Lacus smiled at Miriallia. "My name is Lacus, I'm one of the seven Hukari Samurai. The others are the other Hukari: Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Mizu, and Kitsu. There is another Hukari, but she lives in Junius City." Miriallia's eyes widened. "Junius City? Where did you come from?" Junius City was many miles away from the Martius Region. Lacus smiled, "It doesn't matter, but you really should get some rest. You're just recovering from your illness." the blue eyed girl looked over Miriallia's face, and thought she saw something about her, a power of some sort, she just didn't understand what. The Princess pouted, "What? But I've been resting! Painful resting, but the curse is gone!"

Lacus's eyes widened, "You knew it was a curse?" the woman asked the other as her blue eyes were filled with curiosity. Miriallia looked down to her knees and fingered her silken kimono. "Yes, I realized it when I awoke this morning. No illness that powerful would just subside in a few hours. It had to have been a curse. All I want to know is who cursed me." Lacus nodded as she pulled out one flask of the potion she had made. Looking at Miriallia carefully, she felt a tingling sensation in her body and looked down to see her hands glowing a soft blue like when she used her healing powers. She poured the contents of the flask into a cup of water and handed it to the auburn haired woman. "It was a curse, but it was a curse mixed with a deadly toxin. The dark sorcery would only have been activated if you had ingested the toxin through your stomach. Who brought you your meals before you became sick?" the Hukari asked as she watched Miriallia drink the liquid in the cup. When the girl swallowed, she cringed from the terrible taste, and looked to Lacus. "My guard Tolle, but he was killed last night by a man in black. Do you know where he is?" Lacus smiled softly, "Yes, Dearka has been waiting outside your door for the whole night." _Dearka_, Miriallia thought as Lacus stood up. "Lacus," the pink haired woman looked down at the woman, "Yes?" Miriallia shook her head slowly, "Never mind," the other woman nodded and walked out of the room.

As the woman walked out of the room, the blonde assassin looked at her attentively, "Well? How is she?" he asked. Lacus nodded with a smile, "She's just fine." Dearka sighed in relief and seemed to relax more. The girl's blue eyes looked at his tan face thoughtfully, and she could swear she saw a light blue-ish glow around him. _My eyes, I sense a powerful aura inside of Dearka, but what is it?_ She asked herself as she walked down the hallway.

Dearka watched as she walked away, and felt a sense of relief wash over him. "I wonder," he began, but stopped when he sensed another presence close to him. "Yzak, you know you can't sneak up on me-" he began but when he turned around, his eyes widened. The Princess stood before him, her aqua eyes staring at him.

"Uh, do you need something?" the man asked as he hastily stood up straight, his six feet and two inches high above her five feet and six inches. She smiled a serene smile and bowed politely, "You are the assassin Dearka then?" she asked with a small hint of emotion in her voice. Dearka nodded once. Miriallia smiled wider, "Thank you, for saving my life. I'd be dead by now if you hadn't saved me," she said quietly as Dearka smiled, "It's really not me you should be thanking, Lacus made the potion for you," Miriallia let a silent sigh escape her lips. The man in front of her was hot. His muscles visible through his shirt, his beautifully tanned skin. And his face was perfectly cut into a manly shape, and his sparkling violet eyes drew her to him. Her fingers seemed to itch as she looked at his short, but messy blonde hair. She could almost feel his silky locks, her fingers running across his scalp.

Dearka gave the woman a curious stare. "Princess, is there something wrong?" he asked. Miriallia shook out of her thoughts and smiled with a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh no! Nothing's wrong. And, you can just call me Miriallia, or Miri. Either one is fine." Dearka smiled back at her, her kind face sending his hormones flying. "Arigato, I'll keep that in mind," he said slyly before walking down the hall, a confident and happy bounce in his step. Miriallia watched him as she opened her doors to step back in side of her room. "Dearka, what draws me to you?" she whispered to herself as she stepped into her room and closed the doors.

Cagalli walked around the gardens, taking in the sweet fragrances and colors. The trees were lively with bright green leaves with scattered bits of sunlight caught in their grasp. She didn't realize where she was going till she stopped and looked down. Tiger lilies grew in bunches, tall and thin with their fiery colors. The Tiger Lily Hukari smiled and stooped down to smell their calming scent.

The wind blew by briefly, blowing stray strands of her golden locks away from her face. She sighed happily as she undid the blue strap that held her Akatsuki to her back and set it down on the grass next to her. She then continued to look at the tiger lilies. Their long green leaves shifting, the bright orange and yellow petals shining with sunlight. Reaching out hesitantly, she felt the silky soft petals on her rough fingers. She was so much like the tiger lilies, enduring and adapting to whatever conditions she had to live through. She was lost in her thoughts and unaware of the emerald eyes watching her from afar.

_Cagalli_, Athrun whispered almost silently as he watched his blonde haired beauty stare at the flowers. He longed to feel her bare skin against his hands, to feel her hands through his hair. But he knew he wouldn't get that chance. He was a hentai after all, and he looked at all women. _But Cagalli, you're different. When it comes to you, I'm different._ He took a deep breath and began his walk towards her.

Cagalli tensed when she felt someone coming close to her and she stood quickly, forgetting her Akatsuki lied on the ground behind her. She was about to turn around when she felt a man's arms wrap around her waist and his lips pressed against her ear. "Cagalli," Athrun whispered deeply as he turned her around to face him. He was surprised when the woman leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own, one of her hands going through his hair, the other pressed against his shoulder. His emerald eyes were wide in surprise, but then he closed them and fell into the kiss.

Leaning against a sakura tree, Stellar stared out across the large garden at a sitting figure with black hair. Her magenta eyes were faded out as she traveled through her mind, trying to relive memories. Her long white skirt blew around her knees, her long sleeves blowing around her wrists.

Shinn sat cross legged, his mind on other things. He was dreaming about her every night now, her face always etched into his mind. He felt a longing to be with her again, but knew he couldn't just leave the Hukari and Stellar to go find her. But he would always remember the most important moment that they went through.

**Memory**

"Houshu, get to the boat, now!" a young boy, probably around the age of eleven stood behind a girl with long black hair and red eyes. "But Houseki," he protested. The girl turned to look at him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and hugged him quickly, "If I don't make it, go without me." her words scared him, but the girl then pushed him away, "Go!" he ran quickly to avoid any guards and raced through the hall ways. Opening doors and jumping through court yards, he ran in the tangled path he and Houseki had planned to keep the guards off their trail.

When he finally got out of the palace walls, he found himself on the edge of a beach. A small row boat rocked softly in the water as it was tied down to a peg embedded into the sand. He scrambled over to it, ignoring the fact he was getting wet sand and salt water all over his royal robes. He jumped into the boat and sat still on the bottom of it till it stopped swaying and then poked his head up. He had to strain his eyes to see the figure of a girl around thirteen years old running towards him with guards behind her. He winced when he heard the shot of a cross bow, and then his eyes widened as the girl took out a dagger and cut the line to the boat before pushing it of the shore and into the sea. She kept pushing the boat till the water reached her knees. Then did she jump into the boat and grab the oars to row. It was then when Houshu noticed the arrow wounds, dagger slashes, and blood trickling over Houseki's face did he realize what happened to her. "Houseki, why are you bleeding? You're hurt," he began, but the girl cut him off. "Shut up Houshu, and just lie down in the bottom of the boat. Try to get some sleep." the boy did as the girl commanded, and lied down. He fell asleep easily.

In the morning, before the sun had risen to clear the fog off of the salty water that rocked the boat, Houshu awoke, but he had to hold back a gasp. Houseki had passed out sometime a few hours ago, and she hadn't stopped bleeding. Her blood was smeared everywhere over the bottom of the boat, and his clothes also had blood stains on them. But the girl's clothes were now dark red, and he could see she had paled greatly since last night. "Houseki?" he asked quietly as he reached out to brush her cheek. His touch caused her to stir and she opened her blood red eyes to see him with a horrified look upon his face. "Houshu, don't worry about it, I'm fine." she said hoarsely as she struggled to sit up. "We've almost crossed the Sea of Tears, we're halfway there," she struggled to say as she grasped the oars tightly, so tightly her knuckles turned white. "You just try and get back to sleep." Houshu frowned as he watched her struggle to row the boat, and he cringed when he saw one of her wounds reopen and begin to let blood trickle down her face. The wound was a shallow gash above her left eye brow. Houshu took a deep breath and moved towards Houseki and sat down next to her, taking an oar in his hands. The girl smiled weakly at him as they both rowed to hopefully the other side of the Sea of Tears.

When they finally sighted land three hours later, Houshu smiled hopefully. There had to be someone who could help Houseki. "Houseki, we're almost there!" he exclaimed happily. The girl gave hm a weak smile. "I'm glad," At least you'll be able to get out of this, I shouldn't have done this. He won't be able to do this, it's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have been so selfish. "Houshu take of your royal robes, no one can know about us now. And you'd be sent back if the ever found out." Houshu nodded, he understood. If he told anyone, Houseki would die. "Houseki, please don't feel responsible, I wanted to come with you, I could never rule a kingdom. You maybe, but never me." Houseki turned her head sharply, a slight frown on her face. "Never doubt yourself, understand? You can do anything you want to if you have the will to do so! Nothing can ever stand in your way!" The boy's eyes were wide, the girl had never yelled at him like that. But he knew her words were true. "I'm sorry, Houseki. I'll always remember what you say."

The girl smiled and turned away from him. "All right, now c'mon. Get your robes off and put on the clothes under your seat." Houshu did as he was told, and found an average looking black haori and a pair of red hakamas. They looked hand stitched by an inexperienced hand. But they felt light and airy, unlike the heavy and thick royal robes he'd worn in the palace. "Houseki, did you make these-" he began as he turned around, but his eyes widened greatly. Houseki turned her head slowly, and her eyes fell flat, "Houshu, turn around!" the boy did so and felt heat rushing to his face. Houseki was also changing into a black haori and red hakamas, and he had turned around as she was removing her royal kimono. His first sights of a woman, and it wasn't half bad; Houseki did have a nice body under her clothes.

When they had finished changing, Houseki had taken their clothes and thrown them of the side of the boat into the water. The water around them turned a bloody red as Houseki's bloody kimono drained into the water. Houshu looked at Houseki, and paled when he saw large blood stained already appearing on her clothes. Her black haori made it hard to see the blood, but the boy knew it was there. "Houseki!" the girl's eyes were faded, and she seemed to be ghostly pale. She turned her head to look at him, and she tried to smile as she fell forward in the boat, landing on the bottom of it. Houshu felt panic coming his way, but he thought about what Houseki would do, and he grabbed both oars and rowed with all his strength toward land. It took him two more hours to reach land.

When he finally got there, he felt relieved to see a small hut sitting close to the shore of the water. He rowed the boat till it hit the shore, and then he hurried out of it and ran towards the hut and rushed through the curtain like sheet used as a door during warm months. He felt a bit of relief when he stepped inside to see three people sitting around a fire pit. "Please, you have to help me!" he cried out as one of the three, an old woman about Houseki's height stood. "What ails ye child?" she asked in a kind voice. Houshu had no time for formalities, and quickly shouted, "Houseki, she's bleeding! It hasn't stopped since last night and she passed out in our boat two hours ago and I don't know what's going on!" he exclaimed in one breath. The other two people, and old man and a young man probably in his early twenties stood. "Where's your boat?" the young man asked as Houshu led them out of the hut and towards their boat.

When he reached the boat, Houshu saw that Houseki was white as a cloud now, and her arms, face, and legs were covered in blood. "Houseki, hold on please! I can't do this without you," he whimpered as he got into the boat to try and lift her into a sitting position. "Houshu," she mumbled as he saw the three people hurry over. "Houshu, if they ask, we're from Februarius Village. And your name is Shinn. And mine is-"

**End Memory**

Shinn felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Stellar standing above him. "Shinn, are you thinking about her again?" she asked. He nodded, and she sat down next to him. "I can't get her out of my head lately. I see her everywhere, in my mind, my dreams. I feel so guilty, I promised to go back, but I haven't seen her in three years." The blonde girl placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shinn, I'm sure Houseki understands. She'll be all right. "If it wasn't for you two, I could've died." Shinn looked up at the sky which had begun to turn gold and orange. "I'll have to see her again. "If we head towards Novemberus City, I'm going to see her," Stellar smiled. "I'll be going with you then. The grave will need to be cared for after all this time too," she added a bit sadly. Shinn looked down at the soft grass, "Yea, but that's the way she would have wanted to go. I can't wait till tomorrow! I can convince Kira to let us go that way." Stellar smiled at the boy, _He really does miss Houseki, seeing her again, would be the world to him. After all, she's all he's got. _Shinn placed an arm around Stellar's shoulders. _But he's got me too,_

Mizu sat against an oak tree, staring off into the sunset with Kitsu sleeping in his lap. He was running his hand through her long brown hair, and stroking her head. He wasn't surprised when Yzak appeared out of no where. The man walked towards them and sat down, his eyes cautious as Kitsu stirred, but snuggled closer to her brother. "So, what happened to your parents?" the assassin asked as his ice eyes stared into the sunset. Mizu sighed, "They were killed, on a Red Samurai raid. We lived in Sakura Village, one of the four Hukari Villages. When the Red Samurai came, our father told our mother to hide herself and us, but she hid us in a secret room. And then she ran away from us to help our father. Kitsu got scared, so she broke out of the room." Mizu felt tears coming, he felt that pinching in the back of his throat. He rubbed his eyes and continued.

"And so I followed her out. Just as we reached, the front room…we found our parents. Our father was a samurai in the Chinese War, but he had been hurt in battle, so he came home on leave. He was trying to hold the Red Samurai off. But they killed him. Kitsu ran towards our mother, and the Samurai killed our mother right in front of us. In front of a five year old girl!" Yzak looked away disgusted. "That's terrible," he said softly as he looked into the sleepingface of the little girl. Mizu felt tears in his eyes, "Yea, but it got worse. Our mother's blood spattered over us, Kitsu was horror stricken. And then Iyoku, she was our older sister. She had a terrible disease that kept her in the house. She knew what was going on, and she ran out of her room to see the Samurai almost kill us. She raced to us, and used her body as a shield to protect us. She had a power, that if you looked into her eyes deeply, you could see your future. She knew she had to die, because we would grow up to be the Hukari of legend. We were the only ones in our village that had been blessed with the Hukari symbols.

She was killed on the spot, but before that, she told us to look into her eyes. I don't know what Kitsu saw, but I saw people. I saw the Hukari, and then I saw Miss Lacus and Kira. And then I felt something happen, and when I woke up, Kitsu was in my arms and we were in the secret room again. I don't know how we got there, but we were alive. I got up to look out and see what had happened, and I found my sister, mother, and father's bodies. Then I heard Kira and Lacus and Kitsu's running footsteps," Yzak looked down at the grass again. That little girl had watched her parents be unmercifully slain, and her older sister. Mizu smiled a bit. "Wow, you're one of the only people I've ever told about our sister. Our parents never even told anyone about her. But, I think when Iyoku told us to close our eyes, I think Kitsu forgot half of what happened to us that night. I think all she remembers is that our parents were killed. Thanks for listening. Having all of that off my chest helps a lot." Yzak flashed the boy a rare, true smile. "Hey, anytime." Yzak got up and helped the boy to his feet as the little girl in his arms yawned.

She opened her big white eyes and looked over to Yzak. "Jikei," she mumbled before snuggling into Mizu's shoulder. The twilight had begun to prepare the sky for night. Yzak walked with Mizu towards the palace when Mizu remembered what Kitsu had said. "Yzak, remember when Kitsu called you 'Jikei'?" Yzak looked down at the boy and furrowed his brow. "So?" Mizu chuckled, "You need to catch up on language skills. Jikei means 'affectionate elder brother' you baka." Yzak's eyes widened in annoyance, but then he looked down into the girl's face and smiled. "Well you're a much better brother than I'd ever be." Mizu shrugged, "Yea, but when Kitsu says something, she puts her mind to it and sticks with it. Until something new comes along." Yzak grinned at the two kids.

It was beautiful, like a midnight haven. The stars were shining in the sky as the moon glowed with a luminous light. The garden was filled with the darkness of night, it wrapped around the foliage like a blanket. The trees rustled quietly in the serene landscape as she stood on one of the stepping stones in the middle of the crystal clear pond. Lacus looked down to see her reflection glimmering in the water. She then looked to the sky before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

Footsteps behind her caused the pink haired woman to turn around and look into the cold, and angered lavender eyes of Kira. Lacus frowned confusedly as Kira just stood in front of her. "Kira, what's wr-" the man cut her off as he grabbed her right wrist tightly and pulled it out in front of her. He pulled down her sleeve and dug his fingers into her skin. "Lacus, why didn't you heal yourself?" he shouted angrily, but not loud enough to draw any attention. "Kira, you're hurting me." the woman stated calmly. The brunette man paid no attention to her. "Lacus, you're hiding something from me!" Lacus winced as she felt his grip tighten even more. "That hurts," she whispered softly. The samurai before her grabbed her other wrist and pulled her towards him. "Lacus, what aren't you telling me?" Kira's voice was still angered, but his eyes weren't as cold as they were before. The woman looked away from him. "Kira, I can't heal myself. But I don't know why you're getting all upset about it…" The man tensed and pulled the girl closer to him. "What? You can't even heal yourself? Why didn't you tell me!" She sighed, "Because I knew you'd do something like this," she replied softly. Kira sighed and pulled her into an embrace, "Lacus, I'm just worried about your safety."

Lacus pulled away from him, "I know Kira. But…I'm just so confused," The Lotus Hukari took a step towards her and tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she moved out of the way. "What are you confused about?" he asked. Lacus felt tears sting her eyes, "You." she whispered and rushed past him across the stones to the garden. Kira stared after her shocked.

Lacus ran until she reached the tall stone wall, and she leaned against it to stare up at the starry sky through her tears. What she said was true, even though she'd told him she loved him, she was confused now. She couldn't tell if she could trust her heart to him, even though he was everything she wanted. A kind heart, a pure soul, and someone who could understand her so easily. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She was unable to notice the shadow coming closer to her.

Two hands grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the rock wall. She opened her eyes quickly for blue to meet lavender before she felt his lips pressed against hers. She gave way and kissed him back, their lips groping at each other, trying to get more. Lacus felt Kira's tongue lick her lips, and she slightly parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. The first time she did it willingly. Their tongues moved over each other like snakes as he let go of her wrists and her arms wrapped around his neck. Kira's arms wrapped around the woman's waist and pulled her small frame closer to his.

Breaking apart from their kiss, Kira stared into Lacus's eyes. "Lacus, I was only concerned about your safety, I didn't mean to upset you," he buried his face in her neck as she averted her gaze to stare at a small patch of flowers. Their petals were only lit by the moon light and turned a silvery blue instead of a light lavender. That was when she realized theywere lotuses. Lacus took a deep breath as Kira lifted her face from her neck and his soft gaze became level with her eyes once more. She smiled slightly up at him, "I know Kira, I guess...I just don't want to worry you." His lips were on hers for only a moment before he pulled away and embraced her tightly, "Lacus, I love you. It'spart of my oath to worry about you, and protect you-" Lacus broke him off. "I know, but I love you too. It's my part to protect you as well." She reached up a hand hesitantly and ran her fingers through his short hair as his lips met hers and his hand stroked her back softly.

Lacus kissed him with passion she had never felt before, a white hot passion that she knew would never subside, and she never wanted to lose this feeling. "Kira," she said gently as the man twirled strands of her hair around his fingers. "Hm, what?" he asked softly . She smiled softly as tears collected over her eyes. "Lacus, are you all right?" he asked worriedly before she shook her head, "I'm sure now. I love you, and I'd throw my life awayto save yours. No hesitations." Kira sighed and smiled back. "I feel the same way, and I never want to leave you." the woman smiled and closed her eyes as Kira rested his head against her shoulder. Maybe, they could love each other unconditionaly, like this, everyday...

**Yes, I've made this chapter child friendly. I do this because the other chapter sucked, and becasue my story used to get a lot of reviews when it was T rated, so come one, come all, my Samurai stories are available for all! May contain mild cursing, slight suggestive themes, crude humor, sexual humor, suggestive situations, and just maybe reference to alcohol. About that alcohol thing, Harvest Moon: It's a Wonderful Life is rated E, and it has reference to alcohol on the rating box, yet you wouldn't know they serve booze at the Blue Bar unless you read the label! I don't get people these, then again, when have I ever?**

**...Don't answer that question you smart-ass critics...**

Sam

**Preview of next chapter:**

**Chapter 10 Fall**

"So Kira, looks like someone got lucky,"

"Lacus, are you all right?

"What? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm coming with you,"

"YZAK!"

**Confused? I laugh at your…confusion…Yea, that's not that funny…I need a new script writer…**


	10. Fall Part 1

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: Hey peoples!

**Olivia**: So tired…

**Chelsea**: There is no reason to order McDonalds whenever I cook!

**Alex**: But Chelsea, no one likes your cooking…Besides, McDonalds is awesome! And Sam's bro is our delivery boy!

**Brendan**: Screw you little, punk, brats…

**Alex**: No thanks, you've got a blonde bimbo girlfriend for that! (.)

**Brendan**: Don't insult her! She may be clueless as Jessica Simpson at an Anime Convention, but oh well!

**Me**: You just wish you could cuss at us right now don't you big bro?

**Brendan**: Yes, and I wish I could hurt you right now…

**Olivia**: But you can't cuz you're 18 and if you hurt us it'd be considered Harassment, Abuse, or Assault!

**Everyone** **but Brendan**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Brendan**: Yea, laugh all you want…damn sister and her little idiotic friends…

**Everyone but Brendan**: BRENDAN! YOU NAUGHTY BOY! WHERE'S THE SOAP?

**Chapter 10 Fall **Part 1

Opening his emerald eyes, Athrun sat up and stifled a yawn as he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping face of his blonde angel. He smiled and laid back down next to the woman, his face close to her. He nuzzled her ear, trying to wake her gently. A golden eye opened lazily and the woman smiled as she turned around to face the blue haired samurai and lock her lips with his.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist. "Athrun," she spoke softly as she reached for her orange haori and felt Athrun's hands run up her back, stroking her skin softly. She held a moan in her throat as Athrun bent down and began sucking on the nape of her neck. "Athrun, stop it. You had your fun last night…" she added as she gently pulled herself away from him. Athrun pouted as he sat back and watched her put her clothes back on. He sighed and did the same, but after he tied his dark green obi around his waist, Cagalli tackled him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "You didn't think I was that serious did you?" she growled playfully as Athrun rolled out from under her and pinned her down. She smirked as she reached up and locked lips with him again. Athrun gave in to her and kissed her back, but she pulled away again and smirked up at him. "No more until you go check on Kira next door. I could hear some things going on in there last night," she added as Athrun sighed and stood.

"Whatever, but you have to make it up to me." he warned with a smile and opened the sliding door to the room. He slid it closed behind him and trudged over to the next room. He was about to knock on the door frame before entering, but had an ingenious idea. _If Kira is making me be miserable, if only for a few moments, I might as well wake him up '_nicely'_…_ Athrun smirked to himself as he prepared to burst open the door. "Time for a rude awakening Kira," Athrun hissed menacingly as he slammed open the door. But what he saw was not for his eyes…then again, maybe not for Mizu's eyes…

Kira looked up surprised as the door opened. Lacus from underneath him could only get an upside down view of the intruder, but she quickly felt the heat rise up to her face. "ATHRUN!" the two shouted, Kira angrily as Lacus screamed the man's name out of embarrassment. Athrun stood dumbfounded in the doorway, his eyes wide. But the sight wasn't too disturbing. Though seeing a practically naked guy that was his best friend wasn't very pleasing, but seeing a nineteen year old girl with nothing but a sheet and a man covering her…it wasn't too bad. "Athrun, what are you doing in here?" Kira hissed at the blue haired man angrily as Lacus grabbed her kimono robe and wrapped it around her chest. Athrun was smirking like no tomorrow as he leaned against the door frame. "So Kira, looks like someone got lucky," the man finally stated. Kira felt a red blush creep up his neck to his face as his lavender eyes widened. "What? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!" he tried to sound confused, but knew he was caught red handed. Athrun shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Jeez Kira, it shouldn't be that big a deal to find out you're a man-" Kira stood, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

Pointing an accusing finger at Athrun, the emerald eyed samurai chuckled and pointed downward. Kira followed his gaze and he turned red as a tomato and sat back down with his legs and hands covering his, uh, 'area'. "Just get out you baka!" he shouted. Athrun chuckled and turned to close the door, but before he could do so, he turned around once more. "Oh, and I'm telling! You naughty boy!" the man giggled like a little girl as he slid the door shut and left the couple in the room. Kira and Lacus stared at the door, then to each other; they were in a room, alone…unsupervised…Kira smirked at the pink haired girl and lunged at her, his lips going straight to her neck. Lacus fell back onto the futon willingly and her hands ran up along Kira's back. "Kira, what if someone comes in again?" she asked a bit worriedly. Kira just chuckled, "Knowing Athrun, he'll keep others away from his little _discovery_ till he can embarrass the Hukari spirit out of me in front of a fairly large crowd," Lacus sighed a bit as he informed her of Athrun's future actions. "But Kira-" he cut her off again as his lips kissed hers hungrily. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet." he stated as his lips claimed hers once again.

Athrun made his merry way into the next room where Cagalli waited for him. "So, what was with the noises last night?" she asked as Athrun kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll tell you later," he mumbled as he kissed the woman's lips and she returned the kiss hungrily.

Dearka stretched lazily as he stared into the sunrise. The gardens were especially beautiful in the morning dawn. He took in a deep breath of wind and smiled to himself as scents and sweet smelling breezes swirled around him. "Beautiful…" he whispered as his violet eyes glazed over as he stared into the sky. "Thank you," a woman's voice replied. Dearka's eyes became focused as he turned around to see the princess. "Miriallia-sama," he replied in response. He felt it get warmer around him as she stepped closer to him. "I told you, you can call me Miriallia, or Miri. No need for the formalities." she smiled and turned to stare at the sunrise. "So you like the sunrises as well?" she asked quietly. Dearka nodded, "Yes, they remind me of someone who was very special to me." he added, a bit of bitterness in his voice as he finished. Miriallia looked up to him and smiled, "The sunrise to me always means the promise of a new day, hope for new life." Dearka looked down at her and studied her thoroughly. Her aqua eyes shined with a bit of gold from the dawn, and her long auburn hair was down and flowed down her back to her waist. But she had one small braid lying over her right shoulder. Her kimono was made of thin blue silk and had white etchings all over the fabric. _She's beautiful…_his thoughts trailed off as she turned to him again.

"Dearka, do you like long hair? Or short haired girls?" the question threw the assassin off guard. It was so…random…"I don't know. I guess short hair has always been appealing to me, but your hair is nice too! Not that I was inspecting it of course. Uh, but I mean, any man would have to be crazy not to want to check you out! Oh, uh, what I mean is that, uh…" _I must have just sounded really stupid_, the man thought as the woman stared into his eyes deeply. She leaned up and closed her eyes slowly, and the man felt lips soft as flower petals brush against his own lips. But just as soon as the kiss had come, the princess pulled away and turned around. As she walked back towards the palace, she stole a glance back at him and he could see the blush on her cheeks and the cute look in her eyes. Dearka stared after her, the taste of her lips still on his. He licked his lips after she hurried through the screen doors to the palace walkway. He smiled after her and felt wind twirl around him, a soft green glow around his hands.

As Miriallia hurried back towards her room, she could still feel the force his lips had made on her own. She could still feel the blush heating up on her face as her fingers floated up to her lips and softly brushed them. "What is this feeling?" she asked herself quietly and stopped at her doors. The princess opened her doors and closed them behind her as she strode towards a bureau and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a dagger. Sitting down cross-legged after rearranging her kimono skirt, she took a firm grasp of her hair and held it to her shoulder. Miriallia then slipped the blade behind the strands of beautiful locks and cut through them jaggedly. She repeated this process with her other shoulder until her hair was _nearly_ evenly balanced. (**FYI**: Now her hair looks like normal) The woman smiled at her short hair, and placed the dagger back in the drawer.

Shinn opened his eyes as a hand shook his shoulder. He groaned lazily as a blonde girl with magenta eyes stared at him wearily. "Shinn, what am I going to do with you?" Stellar sighed as she yanked the blanket away from him when he tried to cover his face again. The black haired boy sat up quickly and pouted at her. "Stellar, the one time we get _real_ _comfy_ beds and you wake me up!" The girl stuck her nose up in the air and retorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if we've missed breakfast." Shinn perked up and sat up straight. "Breakfast? I haven't had a royal breakfast in awhile!" Stellar gave Shinn an odd look and the boy chuckled nervously. "Uh, well, my sister's cooking was like a royal feast, I'm sure you remember?" he asked, hoping she'd buy the white lie. It wasn't all a lie, Houseki did know how to cook surprisingly. Stellar smiled, "How could I forget? Now c'mon, we better hurry to the dining hall." The red eyed boy nodded and grabbed his black vest that was lying next to his futon and quickly slipped it on over his red haori. Before he followed Stellar out of the room, he looked over to her futon and saw the blanket had been folded neatly and the mattress flattened and squared like new. Compared to his, well, let's say he's as organized as Athrun in a brothel.

Yzak sat in a relaxed position in a tall tree as he watched the sunset. Something about how relaxed and calmed he felt when doing this made him become consumed in loneliness. It was just like it had been with _her_. He sighed as his blue eyes became clouded with wishfully forgotten memories. He could almost see _her_ climbing up and sitting next to him or settling herself in his arms to watch the sunrise with him. Or plucking leaves from the branches and dropping them to watch them float on the wind as the slipped back to the ground. He could almost, _almost_, catch her sweet scent of jasmine. Yzak could almost see her deep brown eyes gazing into his as she ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Shiho," he mumbled as he closed his eyes to stop the sting of tears. But even this couldn't keep the memories away.

_A young man with silver hair stood in a clearing in the forest, waiting for someone to show up. Soon enough, a girl with brown eyes and brown hair stepped into the clearing with a woven basket in her hands. The young Yzak walked over to her and took the basket from her as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed at him and followed him to the center of the clearing and sat down next to him. The young couple then began to take food out of the basket and eat together as they talked softly. _

_The memory faded to a grey and dismal looking day as rain fell heavily onto a two story building. A girl with long brown hair pulled into a low pony tail stared out a window with her chin resting in her hands bored. A figure darted around the ground, avoiding any people still walking in the streets. They stopped under the window and threw a small rock at the ledge they girl was by. She looked down and brightened up greatly when she saw the figure. She then rushed back inside the room and then back to the window. The girl swung her leg out over the window ledge and then the other, before she climbed down expertly. As soon as her feet hit the ground, the figure, a young man with ice blue eyes and silver hair, wrapped an arm around her waist and pecked her cheek. She smiled back up at him and whispered, "Arigato Yzak," Yzak smiled back at her, "You're welcome Shiho." he replied._

Yzak opened his eyes before more painful memories could resurface and looked into the sunrise. _She_ was always there with him in his heart, but why did he feel so alone, so empty? He would have thought about this longer, until he sensed Mizu and Kitsu stir from the room below. He smiled softly as he jumped from the tree's branches. The little leech, Kitsu, wasn't so bad. At least, when she was clinging to her brother. His smile faded to a neutral look as he stepped onto the ground and walked towards the open sliding door.

"C'mon kids, we should head towards the dining hall." he began as Mizu stretched. "You know, sleeping in a bed in a palace is _really_ nice," the boy admitted as he scratched his head. Yzak rolled his eyes as he waited for the brother and sister to get up. Kitsu was sitting with her legs crossed and staring at Yzak with puppy eyes. Yzak looked down at her reluctantly knowing she wanted something. "What do you want leech?" he asked. Kitsu smiled a small smile that made her cuter than a kitten and asked, "Jikei, can I sit on your shoulders?" Yzak sighed in relief, "Is that all?" he asked with a weary grin. Kitsu nodded innocently while Mizu who stood behind her was trying to tell Yzak no. The boy ran a finger across his throat and then pointed to his sister, then to his own shoulders. Then he pretended to be carrying someone on his shoulders and then messed with his hair and looked at Yzak frantically. The assassin just stared at him with a questioning look. _I don't know what's more strange: That he could perform that skit in five seconds, or that he just may be more mental than Athrun_. Yzak shrugged it off anyway and reached down to Kitsu and lifted her onto his shoulders. Turning out of the room, the man turned to the boy, "Hey nut case, hurry up." Mizu sighed reluctantly and followed them out.

Kira and Lacus walked slowly down the walkway towards the dining hall, the man's hand resting on the woman's hip. "Kira, you should move your hand before everyone sees us," she warned quietly as Kira pulled her closer to him. "Let them see, I love you. We shouldn't hide it," he added as he leaned down and gently pecked her on the cheek. She smiled softly up at him and nodded, "All right, but prepare for Cagalli to pound you into the ground when Athrun tells her about last night, and this morning." she added as Kira chuckled nervously. "Yea, let's hope she's not too angry huh?" he asked as they finally entered the dinning hall.

As the two entered the hall, they saw their companions were already seated at a low rise table. They recognized the emperor and empress at one end of the table, but they seemed to be glaring at the princess. Lacus cocked an eyebrow that Miriallia's hair was now just above her shoulders, she also saw Dearka staring at her from the corners of his eyes. Smiling to herself she mentally shook her head.

Kira and Lacus bowed their heads respectively to the emperor and empress before taking their seats across from Athrun and Cagalli; Athrun smirking at them crazily from across the table. As men and women in servant robes and kimonos entered the room carrying trays of food, the emperor raised his goblet and nodded to the Hukari and assassins. "I must thank you for helping us; my daughter would surely have died from the curse if you hadn't come along. I am deeply in your debt." Miriallia widened her eyes; _I never told them it was a curse. I haven't even spoken with them since I got sick with the curse. How would they know?_ she wondered silently. But before she could actually ask them anything, they stood from the table and bowed politely to their guests. "Now, if you need anything before you leave us, we would be happy to help." The emperor continued as his eyes narrowed in a disgusted way. Kira smiled, "All we need is more supplies and we'll be off by noon." The man at the head of the table nodded his head pleased, and replied, "We'll give you all you need."

As the two royals started to leave the room, Miriallia spoke up, "I'm going with them when they leave." The Hukari and the others stared at her in silence, while the royal couple stared at her in anger. The emperor stepped towards Miriallia and his voice boomed angrily, "What did you say?" Miriallia looked up into his dark brown eyes and frowned defiantly. "You heard me father, I'm going with them." Miriallia's father fumed, "Really now? And who say's they'll even let you go with them?" Dearka jumped into the conversation with Kira close on his heels. "Well, it'd be her choice to come along with us," the tan assassin began but Kira finished with, "But it's dangerous. And we'd hate to bring in more innocent people into our problem." Miriallia growled, "Well I don't care, I'm willing to take that risk and I don't care what kind of trouble it gets me!"

The room filled with silence as Dearka grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her out towards a hallway. No one followed them and Dearka stared into her eyes. "Do you know what kind of danger you'd be putting yourself in?" She looked up at him angrily. "Well you barely know me so why should you care?" Dearka frowned and stood straight in front of her. "Because you remind me of someone I once knew, a valuable friend. And I don't want you getting hurt because of a swooning dream to get out of these palace walls." Miriallia's expression was frozen in shock. She didn't know how he knew she wanted out of this foreign palace, but he did. "How did you?" Dearka's frown still marked his face as he continued, "I won't stop you from coming, but if you do, you'll be in constant danger, even with the Hukari right there. They aren't bodyguards, they'll expect you to pull your own weight." Miri nodded, "Yea I know, and I plan to do that." Dearka's face softened and he nodded, "Whatever, but trust me, once you're in there's no going back. "I don't care, there's more than a 'swooning dream' that I need to find out," the princess finished, remembering her vision from the night of Tolle's death. Dearka nodded, and sighed, "I guess there's no changing your mind," Miriallia shook her head, no way."

**Okay, I know I jumped into the ending really quickly but I really want to get out of this chapter and get back into the journey! So much to do, so much to type, such a short attention span…Anyhoo, I have a special surprise for you all when I finish Freedom Samurai, but I'm not gonna tell you till then, hehehe…I bet you'll all have ants in your pants by the time I finally finish FS, hehe. And in other news, I'm trying to type as fast as I can but I've been busy lately. So please bear with me if my updates take awhile, I'm goin' as fast as I can. But as for the previews of the next chapter which will be super short:**

"Watch out!"

"What is that?"

"Stellar, Shinn, cover Mizu and Kitsu!"

"YZAK!"

**POMH!**

SAM


	11. Fall Part 2

**Freedom Samurai**

New and old characters, new cities, new sorrow, and a new Hukari. But all have one goal; to kill Rau. SEQUEL TO STRIKE SAMURAI you must read Strike Samurai before reading this story. KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli ShinnxStellar MwuxMurrue DearkaxMiriallia YzakxRaine NicolxSparrowxMeyrin AndyxAisha

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: Hi everybody!

**Olivia**: Sorry bout the late update, but we've been working on other fics, and reading a lot!

**Alex**: Not to mention we've been busy…

**Chelsea**: CURSE YOU MATH!

**Me**: Yea…Well triangles and surface area aren't exactly my strong point, but oh well!

**Olivia**: Enough of your life story! On with the show!

**Me**: And **Zordon**, Lacus plays a key part in the sequel to Freedom Samurai!

**Alex**: SILENCE HER! SHE'LL REVEAL TOO MUCH OF OUR SEQUEL!

**Me**: Mikomi and Mirakuru would never…

**Olivia**: (Pounces on Sam)

**Chelsea**: Now Sam, how many times must we tell you? No rattling off about secret projects.

**Me**: (Muffled objections)

**Chapter 10 Fall (Lost Dream) **Part 2

Staring into her eyes, Dearka smiled. "If you're positive." The princess nodded her head and the man sighed. She reminded him so much of _her_. Miriallia noticed Dearka staring into her eyes and blushed slightly. "Well, we should help Kira with planning our journey. We have a library with maps and scrolls explaining terrain and which path we should take." Dearka snapped out of his reverie and shrugged. "Whatever, I'm really just traveling with them. I don't really care where we go." Miriallia sighed, "So if they took you to a lava spouting volcano, what would you do?" She asked with mock in her voice. The tan skinned ninja laughed, "High tail it right out of there." The auburn haired woman knew what he said was supposed to mock her own question, and she smiled. "All right then." An awkward silence ensued them both for a few moments before Dearka coughed into his hand. "We should get back to your parents and explain all this." Miriallia nodded with an embarrassed flush on her face. "Right."

The two walked from the hallway back to the dining hall where an angered royal couple stood, and an anxious samurai gang waited. Dearka made eye contact with Kira and grinned. Kira nodded with a smile and turned to the Emperor and empress. "Your daughter will be in good hands," the emperor glared at the brunette, but a thought seemed to strike him and he smirked. "Fine. We give you our blessing to take our daughter." Before any more words were exchanged, the man dragged his wife out of the room. The woman glared daggers at her husband and made him stop once they were out of ear shot of the dining hall. "What do you think you're doing?" The emperor smirked at his wife with a dark look in his eyes. "This just may be the way to get rid of the Phoenix. She may have been saved from your curse, but she won't be able to defend herself against my shadow swordsmen." The woman widened her eyes and chuckled. "A very good plan Mukiro. We'll finally complete our task, to destroy the last descendent of the Jeweled Phoenix." If you had happened to be in the hallway the two royals occupied, you would have seen their auburn hair turn black and their hazel eyes darken.

Kira rose from his seat when he'd seen everyone was finished eating and he took charge. "All right, we leave at noon, so we have to get ready now. Lacus, Shinn, Miriallia, and myself will over see the travel route. Athrun, you and Yzak will make sure our supplies are replenished. And Stellar, you can look after Mizu and Kitsu." Everyone nodded and set off to do their assigned tasks, but Dearka realized he had nothing to do. "Kira, what do you need me to do?" Kira turned to him and shrugged. "Take a break, you deserve one. You wanted to help the princess, and you saved her life. Just relax." The blonde stared after the younger man as he hurried to catch up to the others, or _Lacus_ it so seemed. "He so got laid." The blonde man concluded before turning on his heel and making his merry way to the gardens.

His feet seemed to lead him towards a large tree that seemed to grow in the dead center of the garden. And for some Reason, Dearka felt most calmed here. Sitting down with his back to the tree, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Falling asleep was easy in this serene place, almost as if a spell was weaving its way around him. Dearka relaxed and allowed himself to fall to the darkness of slumber.

A young boy, maybe nine or ten, was running towards a large field, his violet eyes large and innocent looking. He had tan skin that seemed to match the dusty ground as he ran across it bare foot. His golden hair was messy and seemed to be the same beautiful golden colour of the waves of wheat grown in these fields.

Running to the tallest wheat field, he ducked into the tall wheat stalks that were at least a foot taller than him. Though any other child would probably become lost in an instant, the young boy knew exactly where to go. He soon came to a very small clearing in the center of the field where a large tree grew. A young girl about the same age as him was sitting up on a limb, dangling her bare feet over the edge. Her aqua eyes smiled at him and he laughed when he saw what she was wearing. "You got stuck in _those_?" The little girl huffed at the boy's laughter and crossed her arms over her chest.

She was wearing a red sash-shirt that tied into a bow on her back. Around her waist, she wore a brown leather belt with golden bangles struck into it. Her pants were see through from the knees down and were a light orange color. She also had see-through added sleeves that started a few inches above her elbows and down to her wrists coloured light orange. Around her ankles, she wore one golden bracelet each.

The girl watched the boy climb up the tree quickly and sit next to her. "I could still whoop you!" The boy laughed, "Sure you could! I don't doubt you for a minute," The girl smiled and swung her feet slowly. The boy did the same. For a few moments, they just swung their feet in a comfortable silence, watching each other's feet swing simultaneously with the other's. Her soft peach skin, tanned and dusty from the sun and dirt roads contrasting with his natural tanned feet that were caked in dust. Without thinking, the boy's hand slowly inched towards hers that was closest to him and grasped it tightly. Smiling, the girl leaned her head on his shoulder, her short auburn hair grazing his cheek.

After a few moments, the girl sat up and prepared to jump down from the limb. "Hey, Uindo-chan, let's go to the river bank!" The boy smiled, "Whatever you say Hinote-chan." he replied back and followed her when she jumped down. The two took off through the field and back onto the road.

They walked at a leisurely pace towards the river, telling jokes and stories on the way. "And I told her a snake had slithered into the room!" The boy cried with a large laugh. The girl giggled and smiled at him. "You really are funny, you know that Uindo-chan?" the girl asked when they stopped at the bank of the river. The boy smirked, "Of course I do!" The girl smiled shyly and reached her hand over to him and grabbed his own hand. The boy looked at her in surprise and she looked back into his violet eyes with her aqua orbs with a strawberry red blush on her cheeks.

A green glow around the boys hands caused the girl to let go of his hand and watch amazed as the boy brought his hands in front of him to observe what was happening. "Uindo-chan, what is that?" she asked breathlessly. The boy smiled, "I dunno, but it's amazing!" he replied happily as small breezes began to blow around them. Looking back at the girl, he smiled. "It's the Crystal Swallow! My mother told me I might have it, but she could never find it in me!" The girl looked over his shoulder into his hands where small whirlwinds were forming and dancing in his palms.

"Do you think I have the Jeweled Phoenix?" she asked hopefully. He turned to her, "If I've got the Crystal Swallow, you _have_ to have the Jeweled Phoenix." She smiled, and reached her hand out to touch one of the small whirl winds in his hand. But when her finger touched one, a soft red spark jumped, and the whirl wind became a vortex of flames. "Kuso!" the boy cried in surprise, getting a gasp out of his friend. "You shouldn't say words like that!" the girl shouted sternly. The boy leaned over and stuck his hand in the water, dispersing the whirlwinds and green glow. Looking back at her, he had an uncertain look on his face, "I really don't think we should tell anybody about that," he added with a grin. The girl just shook her head with a smile on her face.

The scene seemed to switch to night, but instead of a peaceful, quiet twilight, flames and destruction laid over a town. Flames seemed to spread over every surface that had not yet become charred. People screamed and ran around in fright, terror, and uncertainty. Among one of the houses, a young boy was trapped in a corner.

The violet eyed boy's eyes were wide in fright, and he didn't know how he was going to escape his burning home. Flames cackled and a wooden beam over head fell, too close to him for his liking. He began to couch and fell to his knees when he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Trembling, the boy let a tear fall from his eye. He was going to die. But then the image of his friend, the aqua eyed, auburn haired girl her knew so well.

The familiar green glow surrounded him and he looked up towards the flames, frowning. His eyes began to glow green, and a great gust of freezing cold wind blew past him and through the flames, making them disperse and die down. The boy then got up and ran out of his destroyed home to find soldiers in samurai armor displaying the royal insignia of the Martius Region Empire slaying the villagers. What scared him most was when he saw his mother trying to battle three soldiers. Her eyes were glowing light green and her arms had glowing light green markings etched on her skin. For a moment, the boy thought he saw the wind, with shimmers of green in the shape of a flying swallow aiming towards the soldiers.

He smiled thankfully when the three men fell and his mother took a deep breath. He ran to her, smiling. "Okaa-san!" he cried and ran into her chest. She smiled at him and her blonde hair framing her face blew softly as tears slipped down her tan cheeks. She embraced him tightly and whispered his name in his ear. But when he looked up, the boy saw a soldier behind them raise his sword. "Okaa-san!" he screamed, but it was too late.

A scream pierced the boy's ears as the steel collided with his mother's back. Blood automatically sprayed from her lips and her eyes lost the green glow and returned to their violet shade. The light green glow disappeared and left behind small shimmers of green in the air above his mother's body. "Okaa-san!" he called and kneeled in front of his mother.

Looking up with anger and hatred, the young boy's eyes began to glow light green, and the shimmers floating above his mother's body awakened, sending bright green light all around them, and then flowing into the boy's body. He gave a small cry of pain when the green light entered his body, but then he became accustomed to it, and his body took over.

The boy, seemingly under a spell, reached out a hand at the soldier wielding the bloody sword, and sent a forceful wind towards him. The wind seemed to be laced with different elements, and they boy felt himself slipping. 'Is this what mother felt like?' he asked quietly. But before he knew what he was doing, he screamed, "_Shoukyo Kaze_!" The scream of pain from the soldier terrified the boy, and his eyes returned once again to violet and he fell backwards on his bum, using his hands to support him. He trembled as his eyes gazed at the scene before him.

Not only was the soldier dead, but their was nothing left but a skeleton and destroyed armor. And behind him, for quite a few feet, many other skeletons lay, with nothing but broken swords and destroyed armor on the ground. But the _elimination wind_ was too late to save the people of his village. Their bodies lay undisturbed, even though they had been lying right next to the soldiers. Dearka then saw his mother's body. He felt the tears fall as he crawled over to her. He pulled her still warm hand to his cheek and said a quiet prayer. Looking down at her face, he bit his lip. Her eyes were open, but held no light in them. He reached out and closed her eye lids with his fingers gently, when he remembered: "Hinote-chan!"

Getting up, he cast a final, loving glance at his mother's body, and hurried off towards his friend's home. "Please be okay!" he cried into the night. he skittered away from burning buildings, sprinted past soldiers, and scampered over debris, never slowing as he drew ever nearer to his dear friend's home.

When he reached it, he was horrified to see the girl's parents lying dead at the feet of a soldier. From his armor, the boy knew this must be the general. But what made his eyes widen was the small form of his friend in the general's grip. She seemed to be unconscious, but her aqua eyes were opening slowly. "Hinote-chan!" the boy cried with tears streaming down his cheeks. The girl opened her eyes wide and looked down at the boy and smiled weakly, "Uindo-chan," she whispered weakly.

The general smirked down at the boy standing in front of him. "Why hasn't anybody killed this little brat yet?" One soldier hurried forward with his sword and was about to kill the boy, when light green light surrounded him and deflected the sword. "A Kaze Kabe…?" the boy asked himself quietly, but then felt the same powerful force in him stir. _'The Shoukyo Kaze? No! I can't use that again! I might hurt her,'_ he worried quietly. Instead, he reached his hands out like his mother had done, only not allowing much power to shoot from his palms; he pushed any soldiers close to him away from him and the general. Then, looking up at the man holding his friend in anger and hatred, he was about to send a wave of wind at him, but he felt someone grab him from behind.

"What?" he cried out in frustration. The general seemed to become tense, and the girl in his arms had begun to squirm and struggle. "Let go of me you baka-teme!" she screamed loudly. She tried thrashing her arms, kicking, and screaming, but the man wouldn't let go of the little brat. The boy had begun to struggle against his captor, and growled when he heard his captor's disgustingly calm voice. "Will you settle down now? I might get annoyed enough to kill you, you won't be any use to me then." The boy tried kicking the man restraining him in the danger zone, but the man's arm slid up to his throat and tightened his grip. The boy weakened quickly from the pain in his neck.

But then he felt as if the man was pulling him away from the soldiers and into the darkness, so he began struggling harder than before. The girl too saw her friend was disappearing, and reached out her hand in a gesture to hope he'd come back. "**DEARKA**!" she screamed hopelessly as he disappeared. Dearka looked towards her and shouted her name. She screamed his name again, and again. "**Dearka**! Come back! **Dearka**! **Dearka**!" she screamed.

"**Dearka**!"

"Dearka, WAKE UP!"

Opening his violet eyes quickly, Dearka deftly lifted a hand to his throat and felt the Crystal Swallow within him stirring in objection. But instead of seeing the collapsing desert town and his friend, he was looking into the eyes of Miriallia. "Miriallia?" he asked, a bit embarrassed as his adrenaline-pumped-blood began to slow down to a steady pace. The princess was looking at him with worry and lifted a hand to his fore head. "Are you all right? You were moaning in your sleep, and your fore head and palms are clammy," she asked worriedly. Dearka smiled, "Same symptoms after a nightmare. That's all," he added with a faraway look in his eyes.

Miriallia shook whatever thought she was thinking and smiled. "Well, we're ready for departure. So get off your **bum** and get moving!" she added in a playful tone. Dearka chuckled, "You shouldn't say words like that!" he stated with a laugh. Miriallia seemed to get a faraway look in her eyes when the line sounded familiar, but she rubbed it off and giggled. "We'd better get going, Yzak is having a 'leech' problem and he's not very happy right now." Dearka grinned, "Then I'll take my own sweet time." But none the less, he followed the princess towards the front gates of the palace.

Everyone looked ready to go, and true to Miriallia's word, Yzak did have a problem. Dearka and Miriallia smiled when they overheard his conversation with the little girl. The white eyed girl was having fun messing with Yzak's hair and asking odd questions, most of which he had no answer to. "Yak, why is your hair silver? I like it…" Kitsu told the man as she pet his hair. The man grumbled a curse and replied, "It's Y-ZAK! And my hair is silver because it was a dominant trait passed through my mother's genes into my own gene pool," but he stopped when he saw the others looking at him with funny expressions. "What? I _did_ learn from quite a few scientific scholars from different countries when I was younger…" The other's gave him funny looks and Cagalli leaned over to Stellar and Lacus. "I didn't think he even _knew_ the word scientific…" the two girls giggled softly, getting a glare from Yzak: who in turn received a death glare from Shinn, an evil eye from Athrun, and a You're-so-dead look from Kira.

Dearka and Miriallia reached the group and Kira smiled again, "Well, since we're all here, we'd better get going. We're going to trek through the Karasu Forest to reach Novemberus City. We should reach the city by night fall on the morrow or by day break in two days time." Shinn recognized the name of the forest, and grinned widely. Everyone nodded at Kira's orders, and followed him out of the palace main gate, and through the five stone walls that surrounded the estate.

Miriallia looked back once, but in distaste and disgust. Dearka realized her parents hadn't even bid her farewell. "Miriallia-" she looked towards him with a smile. "You can just call me Milly, didn't I tell you that already?" Dearka grinned sheepishly and turned serious once again. "Milly, are you upset your parents didn't say good bye?" The woman seemed perplexed by his question. "Upset? More like gracious, happy, joyful, all of those things! I am overjoyed to be out of there! You have no idea what it's like to live in a palace! All the rules, regulations, I'd rather be out in the fresh, dry air!" "You're tellin' me…" Shinn and Yzak mumbled quietly, but seemed to straighten up when they realized they'd said it aloud.

Dearka gave Yzak an odd glance, but turned back to the woman with aqua eyes. He noticed she was now staring at a large tree with a longing in her eyes. He recognized the look, and it scared him now that he noticed the similarities. 'Hinote-chan, Miriallia looks so much like her. She even has the same attitude towards rules like her. Hinote-chan,' he thought sadly. "Hinote-chan…" she mumbled, unknown to himself till it was too late. Milly looked towards him with bright eyes. "What did you say? she asked with a smile, she clearly hadn't exactly been listening. Dearka smiled weakly, "Nothing." Milly nodded uncertainly, and went back to viewing the outside scenery.

Two hours later, the group had found a lush cliff side overlooking the large Karasu Forest. Athrun decided it was time for a break since it was such a nice day, and Kira agreed reluctantly. No one was yet hungry, so they just took the time to be lazy and stand around, talk, whatever. Shinn was standing near the edge of the cliff and staring out at the forest, trying to find the lake in the horizon. Stellar was by his side and holding his hand. They seemed to be talking about something quietly.

Dearka was sitting against a tree while Milly sat up on a branch and swung her feet slowly, enjoy the empty feeling her feet felt up in the air. Dearka was staring at her, unknown by her of course, but the sound of something running through the forest atop the cliff they were skirting brought him to his ninja senses. A flicking sound, and then a whizzing whine no louder than the buzz of a fly caught his ear and he stood quickly and ran toward where Mizu stood before pulling the boy to the ground.

Everyone looked their way and were shocked to only see Dearka pull Mizu down to the ground. "Dearka, what are you doing?" Stellar shouted angrily as she started to run towards them, but stopped dead when a six bladed shuriken whizzed by her and hit the tree Mizu had been standing in front of. Dearka got up and helped the dazed boy up. He looked fiercely into the forest and narrowed his eyes. "What is that?" Kitsu asked as she suddenly popped up out of no where next to Athrun and tugged on his pant leg. Athrun followed her gaze towards a shadow that seemed to be growing closer to them. "Kira, we've got company!" The bluenette shouted out quickly before drawing Infinite Justice from its sheath and holding it out in front of him, ready for an attack.

Kira took action immediately and shouted out orders. "Stellar, Shinn, cover Mizu and Kitsu!" The two teens nodded and Stellar retrieved Mizu from Kitsu as Shinn drew his bow with an arrow ready in his fingers. Kira turned to lacus and told her calmly, "I want you to stay with Mizu and Kitsu," the woman nodded reluctantly. Cagalli drew out her Akatsuki and swung a practice swung before resting the blade on her shoulder. Yzak had drawn his sword from his katana and was ready to fight as well. This only left one person…Dearka widened his eyes and looked towards the tree he'd been leaning against. "Miriallia!" he shouted.

What surprised the group was when the princess jumped from the tree and then rushed into the forest. "Miriallia, wait!" The tan ninja called after her, but before he could go after her, the shadow that had been growing larger and closer stopped in front of them, and ninja began to rise from its depths. Dearka's eyes widened when at least thirty ninja stood surrounding them with swords drawn. Then the battle began.

(I don't feel like going into detail for time consuming purposes, so try to still enjoy the battle)

Swords clashed and blood spilled onto the ground. Kira had already taken out ten or more ninja and was cutting through them like butter. Athrun was speedily killing his opponents, but still received a few cuts on his arms from shuriken and kunai. Cagalli was taking out large numbers of them with few swings of her blade and didn't have to really exert herself against the weak opponents. Stellar and Shinn fired arrows at ninja that got too close to their friends, and rarely had to fire fast to avoid getting hit. One kunai cut through Stellar's arm though and she had to drop her bow and pull out her sword, Gaia. Shinn growled angrily at the ninja who'd hurt the girl, and pulled three arrows from his quiver and fired them at the ninja. Stellar smiled at him and said, "Arigato Shinn, but didn't you over do it a bit?"

Yzak was having difficulty for as soon as one struck him, another jumped in at one of his defenseless areas. He was constantly being barraged by ninja that just seemed to keep coming. He looked over and saw Dearka too had the same difficulty, but he seemed to want to follow the princess into the forest. Yzak's ice blue eyes widened when it dawned on him. The ninja were holding them off and not trying to attack but to hold up an offensive defense. The Hukari weren't the ninja's targets, the princess was!

Looking over to his friend, Yzak shouted, "Dearka,-Watch out!- We're not the targets! The princess is! The ninja are blocking our way to the forest!" The tan ninja widened his eyes in realization. Of course! The pieces began to fall into the puzzle, why the ninja were so weak and easy and why they seemed to cluster together! "You bastards!" he cried as he slashed through the chest of another ninja and ran towards the forest with five ninja running after him.

Yzak smirked to himself proudly, but was yanked back to reality when his blade was tossed from his hand after a ninja used their sword to cut his hand. It was shallow, but stung like hell. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted angrily and stuck his fingers in a pouch on his belt and withdrew them to reveal three shuriken: one on each of his index, middle, and ring fingers. He tossed them at the ninja who'd wounded him and they had to deflect the attack with the sword. But Yzak smirked at the opening and tripped the ninja after ducking under another's attack.

But before he could take a breath, another ninja jumped him and they fell to the ground. Punches, kicks, the two rumbled and tumbled with each other, slowly nearing the edge of the cliff. Before the ninja knew what was happening, Yzak had brought them up and pushed the ninja over the side of the cliff. But when he turned around to take a breath, he didn't notice the rocky outcrop he stood on crack and it crumbled away, causing him to fall. "Yzak! Mizu shouted as the silver haired man fell. But the boy sighed in relief when he saw Yzak's hands grab the edge of the cliff and Kira run over to him.

Yzak's left hand's fingers lost their grip and he had to let go. He felt his right hand slipping, and was about to let go when he felt another hand grab his. He looked up into Kira's relieved face. "Kira, thanks-" he began, but felt something grab his ankle. Looking down, he saw the ninja gripping his ankle and letting go of the cliff. He knew Kira couldn't hold the weight as soon as he felt his grip slipping, but the brunette didn't give up. "Kira, let go! Now!" The silver haired man shouted, but Kira shook his head. "I can't! I won't!" Yzak sighed, "I'm sorry then," and he let go of the Hukari's hand. "YZAK!" Kira shouted as he fell.

**Sorry for the late update, I've been…uh……busy! That's it, busy! That is if you call being lazy being busy, hehehe…Anyhoo, no real time for an author's note because I'm supposed to be asleep but I love you all enough to give you this chapter! So here's the preview to Chapter 12 Raine!**

"My name is Raine,"

"So Princess, I must say: It will be my honor to be the one who sheds your blood."

"You're wounds aren't serious, but I still have to bandage them! So stop squirming,"

"Yzak…"


	12. Return

**Freedom Samurai**

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Sorry for the late update people! I took some time off this story to start re-typing and revising Strike Samurai. Strike and Freedom Samurai are really one story, and also the rough draft to my real story, **Lotus Samurai**. I just replaced most of my characters with Gundam Seed characters. It was really an experiment to see how people would like my story, and see what age groups it could apply to. My results have been successful, and I'll try and not get side tracked from this story again, heheheh. Enjoy the chapter; I've got a great battle in store for you all! And a character you hate comes back…Oh, and I decided **Raine** will be **chapter 13** instead of **12**; it just won't fit with this chapter.

**Chapter 12 Return**

Kira watched as Yzak fell, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what just happened. In fact, he would have continued to stare if Athrun hadn't run up behind him and destroyed the shadow ninjas creeping up on him. "Kira, watch out!" he called. Kira broke out of the trance and turned around to find Athrun running towards three ninja. He drew his sword and readied to attack the ninja still swarming around them.

Stellar drew an arrow and let it fly into the chest of a ninja and drew another without wasting time to watch the body fall to the ground. Shinn was doing the same as they tried to protect Mizu and Kitsu. Kitsu clung to Lacus's skirt and Mizu stayed close. He was analyzing the situation, and trying to find out what made the ninjas multiply. All he could come up with was the fact they were shadow ninja, so…

The brunette boy widened his brown eyes. The shadow ninja were coming from the shadows! And besides the shadows from the shade of the forest, the Hukari were providing shadows! Mizu was about to point this out, but then realized the only flaw in his discovery. _'How would that help us? Obviously if I could come up with this, Kira could have easily! And if I told everyone, that would just create confusion that we don't need!' _

As Mizu thought and argued to himself, Kitsu looked behind them when she heard a sound. Her eyes widened and she gave a small cry of surprise. Lacus glanced down at her and then behind to see five ninja slowly coming towards them. Before Lacus had a chance to think, and before anyone could notice them, the ninja advanced on them and drew their swords, ready to kill.

Before Lacus could even take hold of her sword hilt, Kitsu closed her eyes tightly and felt something surge through her fingertips. From her hands a ghostly white light rushed around them and circled her brother, Lacus, Shinn and Stellar, and herself. When the ninja struck the barrier, light raced through their weapons and into their bodies. It wasn't long before the bodies began to crack, and break apart.

Lacus tried to get Kitsu's attention, but the little girl couldn't hear her. Her eyes glowed an opaque white and the light from her body began to spread the barrier till it reached the cliff edge. The Hukari stared back at the little girl in confusion when the ninjas' bodies began to glow, and crack from the light entering their bodies. They then broke apart and shadows disappeared from the area. The white light began to dim, and then shrunk back into the little girl's body. "Kitsu!" Lacus called worriedly when the girl blinked her eyes to return them to their normal state. She looked over at Lacus and smiled before falling into the woman's open arms.

Miriallia jumped from the tree branches when she reached the clearing. She stood up straight and felt at her belt for the kunai she kept their. She also made sure the daggers hidden in her sleeves were at the ready. She narrowed her eyes and spun around and jumped to the side to avoid a shuriken thrown at her.

The princess looked towards the direction the shuriken had come from, and backed up slightly when a tall shadow slowly made its way out of the cover of trees. "I see you've gotten better Princess. Perhaps you'll be able to put up a fight," a snake like voice said quietly and calmly. Miriallia reached for her bag and pulled out a small, wrapped bundle. "It's been such a long time since I last saw you. But then you had your guards to fend me off. Now you're all alone…" the voice seemed glad at the last part. Miriallia dropped the cloth wrapping the bundle to reveal leather and steel gauntlets.

She slipped them on her hands and readied herself to fight. "Show yourself!" she shouted angrily, tension building in her veins. She knew that voice, and she felt a need to kill the voice's owner. "Now princess, don't get impatient, it will make your fighting style deteriorate." Miriallia dodged another round of shuriken aimed at her, and she tightened her grip in the gauntlets. A figure rushed out of the forest in front of her with a sword raised. As the figure neared her, it brought down the sword, and Miriallia raised her hand to shield herself.

A loud clang of metal on metal echoed through the clearing, and the figure holding the sword tried to press the blade further down, but they couldn't get the blade down any further. Miriallia smirked at the figure, her confident aqua gaze matching his infuriated red glare. Her hand she was using as a shield was shaking from the pressure of the sword. Her gauntlets weren't her shield though, steel claws had issued out from the four knuckles of her covered hand and the sword was entangled between them.

They broke apart from each other and Miriallia smirked. "I've been practicing with my soldiers. I guess it paid off. What do you think?" The man began laughing in a crazed way. Miriallia backed up, preparing herself for the next attack that was sure to come. The man reached up to the hood of his cloak and lifted it from his head. Miriallia felt a nauseous feeling grow in her stomach, but didn't let it show.

The man had shoulder length brown hair that looked as though he didn't bother to brush it. His eyes were blood red and seemed to hunger for battle. His face was littered with scars from many battles, and she could see scars running down his neck as well. "I suppose, but that just means I'll be able to have more fun toying with you." He smirked at her and ran a hand through his hair, obviously not intimidated by her. "So Princess, I must say: It will be my honor to be the one who sheds your blood."

Miriallia widened her eyes in surprise, but didn't have time to think. The man rushed forward with his blade raised. He thrust his sword at her and She used a hand to block and her steel claws to trap the blade before sending a slash at the man with her free hand, claws extended. The man moved away fast enough to only get four long gashes across his right cheek.

The princess backed away so he couldn't retaliate and she quickly pulled a kunai out of her belt. Without a moment's hesitation, she threw the small blade at the man, aiming for his heart. The man easily deflected the attack and rushed towards her. He brought his blade up to attack her vertically, but then switched his position and slashed her left arm. The woman cried out in pain and gripped her arm as blood rushed from her wound. Only when she glanced at it, she realized there were seven wounds cutting through her sleeve, all bleeding profusely. "W-what?" she asked, her mind spinning. He didn't have the time to slash at her seven times; she only remembered feeling the pain from one slash. "How did you do this?" she demanded, trying to hide the fact she could no longer use that arm in battle.

The man smirked at her as he admired the blood coating his sword blade. "It's my special attack. Do you like it?" he asked with amusement in his voice. His smirk faded and was replaced by a wild look of hunger, and he rushed towards the woman trying to keep the pain in her arm under control. Miriallia gasped when she saw how close the man was coming and dug into her belt and pulled out three kunai. She waited a moment till he was close, and then sent them flying into his chest.

The man staggered a bit and stopped the attack to lean over and clutch his chest. Miriallia thought her hits had been fatal, but her shock was beyond comprehension when the man pulled a kunai out of his collar bone, another from in between two ribs, and the third from above his heart. Blood gushed from his wounds, staining his clothes but otherwise having no affect on him. The woman jumped back when he slashed at her again. She then kneeled down and took two shuriken out of her boot and tossed them towards the man. Both slashed across his neck, but as blood oozed from his wounds, the man grinned in delight. "Those attacks will never work foolish girl," he sneered.

Miriallia widened her eyes when the man rushed at her again, his sword in hand, ready to slash through her skin. The woman could only barely defend herself from the attacks, and she tried her trick with trapping his blade in her claws and attacking close range. But she tried kicking him instead. But before her foot could hit his collar bone, one of his hands left his sword hilt and came up to grab her boot before it struck him. He smirked at her surprised face and tossed her to the ground using her unbalanced position to his advantage.

Miriallia tried to get up quickly, but the man's foot connected with her ribs, and he stomped down roughly. Miriallia gave a cry of pain and using all her strength, she rolled out from under him and levered herself to her feet. She narrowed her eyes and readied her right hand's claws. Slight pain rushed to her shoulder from her left arm, but it was going numb now anyway. The man smirked at her again and ran towards her with his blade in front of him. Before Miriallia could guess what he was trying to do, he'd reached out and slashed her across her stomach. Blood emitted from five deep gashes across her stomach and darkened her clothes. Before the woman could jump away, the man pulled back and then ripped through the skin on her right arm. Ten cuts bleed severely and Miriallia immediately felt dizzy. The blood was alien to her and her body didn't know how to heal itself from a fierce battle like this.

The man watched as the woman fell the grass. Her blood spread from her body and soaked into the dirt and stained the grass red. Miriallia's eyes became cloudy and her vision blurred. As black darkness began to creep in the corners of her vision, she heard the man's blade as he readied it to stab her through. She closed her eyes, and the image of a wheat field entered her mind. She could see a tall tree in the center, and two children playing around it. The image faded, and her mind went blank.

Dearka sent kunai behind him to keep the shadow ninja from gaining on him. They kept trying to pull him down from the tree branches or wound him with shuriken, but he'd managed to only sustain a few wounds so far. There was no way he'd let them get any where near him. _'I hope the Hukari and Yzak are all right, I left them with all those ninja to deal with,'_ he thought a bit worriedly, but forgot about his worry when a kunai whizzed by his shoulder, cutting through his haori and grazing his skin. "That's it! I've had it with you guys!" he shouted angrily before pulling three kunai from a pouch at his belt and chucking them with too much force at the ninja.

One ninja fell straight out of the trees with a kunai in his heart, and another was hit in the same place but fell against the branches. The other kunai missed its target and struck a tree. The last three ninja following him prepared their own kunai, and Dearka stopped to let them catch up to him. He drew his katana sword and slashed the chest of a ninja when they came too close to him. The other two halted for some reason, frozen. Dearka cut them down without noticing their odd behavior, and continued forward. The clang of metal on metal made him stop and listen. Sure enough the sound repeated and he hurried off in that direction.

Soon he heard low voices talking, and he saw ahead of him that the trees thinned around a clearing. He heard a voice cry out in pain and recognized it as Miriallia's voice! The blonde man raced towards the clearing and stayed up in a tree to observe the clearing and confirm his suspicions. He saw a man with a bloody sword standing over a woman lying in the grass stained red around her. Dearka saw it was Miriallia and felt anger, concern, and another emotion swell in his chest. Without even thinking, he drew his blade and jumped from the tree's branches.

His feet made nearly no sound when they hit the grass and Dearka used that to his advantage. The man seemed to not have heard him, and raised his sword, preparing to kill the woman lying at his feet. The ninja frowned in anger and quickly ran to the man, his sword positioned. Dearka stopped just behind the man and raised his sword and thrust it through his back and out through his chest.

Blood trailed from the wounds and slid down the blade of the sword and onto the hilt. Dearka didn't even flinch when he felt the other man's blood trail over and slip in between his fingers. But what scared him was that the body didn't crumble down to lean against his sword.

The man brought down his sword to his side, ignoring the woman he was about to kill. He reached behind him and grabbed Dearka's blade and pulled it out of himself. Dearka let go of the sword and watched in terrified amazement when the man ripped the blade from his body and tossed it to the ground. He turned to stare at Dearka with anger and slight amusement on his face. "Foolish man, did you think your simple sword could kill me? It'll take more than steel to take me down." he stated before raising his blade and preparing to strike Dearka.

The blonde man widened his eyes and didn't know just how he was going to defend himself. But just as the man was about to bring his sword down on the ninja, he dropped his sword and cried out in pain and his hands clutched his head. Dearka watched the man as he gripped his head and cried out in pain once more. But before he had a chance to even blink an eye, the man disappeared along with his sword.

Dearka panted heavily in shock and slight terror. The man had tried to kill Miriallia, and he'd tried to stab him through but it failed, and before the man could kill him, he just disappeared. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't. But he quickly got over his fear and stood and retrieved his sword before returning it to its sheath. He then walked over to Miriallia and kneeled down beside her. He could feel her blood soaking into his hakamas, but he didn't care.

He lifted the woman in his arms and stood up. It didn't take a fool to know that her wounds were serious and she'd already lost a lot of blood. The ninja knew Lacus was the only one who could help her, and without another moment wasted, he raced through the forest back to where he'd left the others to battle the shadow ninjas.

Opening her eyes, Kitsu looked around and found herself in a dark place. There was no source of light, but Kitsu could see herself perfectly. She stood and looked around, hoping to see someone, anyone, waiting for her to wake up. "Miss Lacus? Mizu?" she called, her eyes showing off her worry. "Hello? Anybody?" Kitsu felt her fear of being alone edging closer to her heart, but then heard a voice behind her. "Hey little one, don't be scared. You're not alone, I'm here!" Kitsu turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi! Do I know you?" she asked curiously.

There was an older girl standing not too far behind her. A kind smile was on her face, and Kitsu felt safe around her. The little girl observed the older girl. She had shoulder length magenta hair with bright pink highlights. Her skin was had a light tan, and freckles were sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a pearl white, and she had thick lashes. She wore a pink and yellow yukata with a red sash around her waist that tied into a large bow. She wore thin white socks and reed sandals on her feet with slightly elevated heels. Kitsu liked the girl's appearance, she was cute.

The little girl looked up and asked, "Who are you?" The girl smiled and reached a hand out to pat the child on the head affectionately. "My name is Kitri, Little Kitsu. I've come to give you a gift." Kitsu smiled, "What kind of gift?" she asked anxiously. Kitri grinned and reached for the pendant hanging from a thin gold chain around her neck. She unclasped it and held it out to the little girl. "Here, take it. This will make your spiritual powers much more powerful." Kitsu reached out and clasped it in her small fist tightly. "Okay, thank you very much! But, what _are_ my powers?" Kitri seemed amused and ruffled Kitsu's hair. "You can create shields with spiritual energy, and even destroy shadow magic. And with practice, I may even teach you how to project your magic to take a solid form as something you create. But not until you're much older."

Kitsu smiled at the Cherry Blossom Hukari, and clutched the pendant to her heart. "All right, will you appear like this then?" she asked curiously. Kitri nodded. "Just don't go telling everyone I told you so much. I can be quite the blabber mouth sometimes! Well, you should wake up now. I'm sure Lacus is worried about you," Kitsu looked confused for a moment, but grinned back at Kitri. "Okay, see you later!" she said in a naïve tone. Such a young child, she probably didn't even know what was going on.

Opening her eyes, Kitsu found herself looking up into Lacus' blue eyes, and her brother's brown ones. She sat up and smiled at them, "Hi!" she exclaimed, grinning with her cute little grin. Mizu gave a sigh of relief that his sister was all right, and Lacus smiled warmly. The other Hukari and the archers stood around the three with curious looks on their faces. Kitsu looked around at everyone, and smiled blankly. "Why's everyone staring?" she asked openly.

Kira noticed something shimmer in the sunlight that now spread around them, and leaned in closer to Kitsu. "Hey, what is that you're holding?" he asked, his eyes looking at her hands. Kitsu looked down and remembered Kitri's gift. "It's a pendant, Kitri gave it to me!" the little brunette exclaimed happily. But her eyes took on a look of wonderment when she glanced at the stone. Everyone else was also captivated by its odd appearance.

It looked like a translucent, pink crystal, and was oddly shaped perfectly into a sphere. The crystal had cracks on the inside, and also small bubbles could be seen. Kitsu was amazed, and everyone else was confused till Lacus spoke up. "It's rose quartz. Quartz is a mineral found in most rocks, and sometimes it is a large rock all on its own. There are many different types, but rose is the rarest in our lands. It is usually imported from western lands and the continent," she stated matter-of-factly. Everyone gave her a questioning look, and she shrugged, "I learned it from my brother, he was very smart," Lacus' tone changed from smart to melancholic, and everyone stopped asking.

A rustling from the trees made everyone turn and feel ready to prepare for battle, but relaxed a bit when they saw it was Dearka. Only when they saw he was carrying a bloody princess, they fell into a state of curiosity and concern. Lacus quickly left Kitsu with Mizu and ran over to the ninja and woman. "Dearka! What happened to Milly?" she demanded as the blonde man set the woman down on the ground. The man looked away and said bitterly, "She was attacked by some freak-show samurai," Dearka then explained his encounter with the strange man to Lacus and the blue eyed woman seemed to freeze in terror.

She quickly averted her gaze to Milly's wounds, and gasped silently. "So many slashes on her arms and stomach, how long was she fighting him?" Dearka told her he didn't know, and Lacus wasted no time in using her healing powers and placing her hands over the princess' stomach. Blue light poured from her hands and into the wounds, slowly and painlessly healing them. Dearka watched in amazement, and neither noticed when Kira came to stand behind Lacus. Dearka looked up when he saw a shadow, and saw Kira had a panicked look on his face when the Lotus Hukari saw the woman's wounds. Just as lacus was about to heal Miriallia's right arm, Kira kneeled down and stopped her. The Hukari sent Kira a curious look, and the man guided her gaze to the wounds. "Lacus, don't these wound patterns look familiar? See there her sleeve is cut roughly, and then these slashes are clean."

Lacus inspected the wounds more closely, and she recognized them in a heartbeat. Words escaped her for only a moment before she mumbled, "Kira, no. It can't be…" Her breath caught in her throat before she could finish. Kira stood with a grim look on his face. Dearka was curious as to their odd behavior, and inquired so. Lacus ignored him and tried to heal her friend's wounds as fast as possible. Kira looked down at his left hand where scars ran from his palm to the back of his hand. "The samurai that attacked Miriallia and tried to fight you is someone I've met. His name is Darien; he's one of Rau's personal soldiers. He and I have a score to settle, why he attacked the princess and you is beyond me."

Dearka looked puzzled for a moment, and then remembered his battle with Darien. "But, if he's fought you, how did he survive? Aren't you supposed to be the undefeated Strike Samurai?" Lacus explained the answer for Kira. "We don't know how, it has to have something to do with Rau, but Darien can take any attack and not be affected by it. I battled him some time ago, and we both suffered great blood loss and many wounds, but while we were exhausted, he was able to just keep getting up. We don't even know if he has a weakness," Dearka felt confusion, slight terror, and curiosity fill his mind.

How were the Hukari supposed to defeat an enemy that seemed unbeatable? Then he remembered how Darien seemed to get a headache and wasn't able to finish killing him. But instead of telling the Hukari of what he knew, Dearka decided to keep it to himself. Just for a little while at least.

**HAHA! I finally did it! I updated the long awaited story of **Freedom Samurai**! And with some very good stuff might I add! I'm proud of me… (Hugs self) Ahem, enough of that now…Anyway, Darien has showed up once again to get you all uneasy! Heheheh, I love to know you're trembling with anticipation…What? You're not trembling? Well WHY NOT? Anyhoo, Kitsu now has her pendant, leaving only Athrun and Cagalli to receive theirs. Who will be first to get it? Will I make some humorous parts to accompany the race? Most likely. And what will happen to Yzak? Will he fall to an uncertain death? If you read last chapter's preview, you know he survives. _Darn previews, only fun when they get you tingling from suspense! Hahaha!_ Anyway, **I'll update again inaugust**, hopefully before school starts, lol. Well, I must go, as I do have sleep to get to. (Yes, I need sleep much as the next person!) Buh-bye my wonderful reviewers!**

**AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! MY STORY IS **T RATED** AGAIN, SO NEARLY ANYONE CAN READ IT AGAIN. SORRY FOR POSTING A CRAPPY LEMON BEFORE AND RUINING THE STORY! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

Sam


	13. Raine

**Freedom Samurai RETURNS!**

Yea, I know it's WAAY past August! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I've been busy with other stories…and writer's block. But over the time I've stopped this story…my writing has gotten better, sorta. The chapters may seem different, kinda, maybe, sorta, yeah…Anyway, thanks for not running after me and maiming me you glorious readers!

**blueflamesofsadness**, oh how perceptive you are! You get a cookie for realizing where I got my inspiration for Darien!

**Zordon**...I'm not sure if this counts as soon...but you won't need that mob or Celestial help...heheh...we cool? (That goes for all my other glorious readers as well...who hopefully have been patiently waiting, o.o:)

But, though most of you have, hopefully been a little patient, someone has really been ticking me off. **Noein**, I get you've been anxious, BUT THE POINTLESS REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORIES ARE ANNOYING! I CAN'T JUST MAGICALLY COME UP WITH INSPIRATION FOR A CHAPTER! IT'S CALLED WRITER'S BLOCK AND I HAD IT FOR THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME! GOSH, YOU MAY BE A WONDERFUL FAN OF **Freedom Samurai**, BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU CRUSHED MY HOPES WITH A POINTLESS REVIEW IN MY STORIES! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT REVIEWS ARE TO ME!? VERY!!! AND YOU CRUSHED MY HOPES OF GETTING ANOTHER REVIEW! Gosh, I'm sorry, but you were really getting on my nerves.

In other news, I sent my co-hosts back to my mind where they can wreak havoc on my Braincells. Tiffany…well…she's got a thing for penguins…so I left her in Antarctica…Anyway, on to the long awaited chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Raine**

He remembered falling. So quickly and loudly through the air, it seemed to crush him. He then remembered the sun, blindingly bright in his eyes, before something brushed his back and everything around him went dark.

Cracking open his eyes slowly, he felt a small relief after finding it dimly lit around him. Not that he knew where he was or anything, but he guessed that if it had been bright, his eyes would be too sensitive to the light. Like after going to bed late and waking up with the sun practically getting all up in your face. Not fun—especially after a night of drinking.

He groaned, and brought a hand up to rub his temples, but hissed in pain. Just moving his arm slightly hurt like a hundred needles pricking his skin. At that moment, he heard a sound like a door sliding open. He tried to turn his head towards the sound of footsteps that was coming towards him, but it was too painful to try.

Closing his eyes, he hissed in pain when fingers brushed over a cut on his forehead. He felt the fingers withdraw, and then felt a damp cloth placed on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he found that his vision was a little blurry, but he could still make out someone leaning over him. He thought he saw a pair of ruby eyes, and closed his eyes again after feeling exhaustion settling in.

"Shinn…" he mumbled, saying the name of the only person he knew to have red eyes.

The figure above him seemed to sit up straighter at the mention of the name, but didn't say anything. A pale hand reached out and gently brushed silver bangs from the man's face. Thin lips pulled up into a smile, and the figure stood up and left the room.

* * *

Mizu followed closely behind Kira as the older brunette walked slowly down the thin trail. Dearka was with them, and following them from the back. It had taken some time, but Kira was able to persuade Lacus and his sister to go with Athrun and go towards Novemberus City. The Karasu Forest spread out over the mountain pass and the underlying land below, where Yzak had fallen. While the others were going to go to the City, the ninja and other two Hukari would try to find Yzak. They'd spent the rest of yesterday convincing the others it'd be best, and they'd insisted that they wait till the next morning to search for their, quite literally, fallen comrade. It would give them plenty of day light to go on, but though it wasn't said, it was a silent thought to all of them that it lowered Yzak's chances for survival. 

Taking another step forward, Mizu heard a small sound, like glass cracking, and then felt his foot slipping. He gasped loudly as he began to teeter off the edge of the trail, but Dearka reached out and grabbed the boy, pulling him against his body as the rock before them crumbled away.

"Are you all right Mizu?" Kira asked.

The boy nodded, and Dearka helped him cross over the small area now between the trail. He himself jumped it easily. But before they continued, Kira made sure Mizu was directly behind him, nearly at his side, and close to the cliff side they were walking along. This way if the boy slipped again, he'd have Kira or the rock wall to get a grip on. Then there was the added assurance of Dearka right behind him.

The trio continued on in silence for some time. It seemed forever to Mizu till they finally reached the forest floor, but once there, he looked up and realized it'd be just that much harder to climb all the way back up with an injured ninja.

'_That is, if we find him at all. Or if he's even alive_.' The boy thought to himself, and shuddered.

"About how far from where he fell are we Kira?" Dearka asked, his face unreadable.

Kira looked up at the sky, and then back at the cliff, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'd guess, about three and a half miles southeast maybe?" he proposed.

The blonde nodded, and continued to follow Kira as he seemed to travel an unseen path towards their guess of a destination.

Again, it was silent and Mizu didn't like all the quiet. It was one thing when on the mountain trail how he'd been coaxing himself along, but now they were completely safe. Yet, though he was having the internal battle with himself about the silence, it was still dead quiet. But the boy nearly jumped out of his skin when a bid in a tree flew up from the braches, rattling off in bird talk. His action made the ninja chuckle softly, but other than that and his earlier squeak of surprise, there was still no noise.

Of course, had there been, they wouldn't have heard the sound of rushing water ahead. Speeding up slightly, the three soon broke out of the cover of the trees to find a rushing river. A few feet down, it made a jagged turn, and sharp rocks and frothing rapids met their gaze. Beyond that, before the forest once again cut their vision of the river, they saw more twists and bends with jagged rocks protruding from the river bed and causing more rapids.

Looking towards Kira nervously, Dearka asked him if this was were Yzak had fallen.

The lavender eyed man glanced up towards the cliff edge, and inspected it, noting that the water from the river came from a large crack in the mountain about halfway down. The man looked back to the blonde, and nodded solemnly.

Looking between the two men, and back at the river, Mizu winced. Wherever Yzak was, this river had played a part in taking him there.

* * *

Athrun groaned again, and tried to keep himself calm as the child on his shoulders laughed happily. Kitsu was once again crafting Athrun's hair into one of her abstract masterpieces. Cagalli had taken the place as lead in the procession, but occasionally glanced back over her shoulder to watch the blue haired man suffer. And at the hands of a five year old girl no less. Shinn seemed to be enjoying the man's suffering, and Stellar was giggling behind her hand. Apparently on Stellar Standards, the scene was cute. 

Turning to face the path once again with an amused grin on her face, Cagalli looked over at Lacus, and her grin faded. The long haired girl seemed troubled, and her right hand was continually stroking the blue stone on her pendant. Knowing the reason of her uneasiness, the blonde woman sighed.

"Lacus, he'll be fine. He'll take care of Mizu just fine, and we'll all meet up at Novemberus City soon enough," Cagalli stated, trying to appease the troubled girl.

Lacus glanced over at her and smiled brightly. Cagalli could instantly tell it was forced.

"I know that Cagalli! He is Kira after all, I'm not worried at all." she added, her voice softening slightly.

Cagalli furrowed her brow as she stared at the blue eyed girl. Without Kira, she seemed to have lost her luster. She didn't seem to just…glow, like she did. Her lips didn't even seem able to pull up into a real smile, and her eyes…Cagalli could have winced when she saw the way they looked when the girl had tried to smile at her. Her eyes seemed to be cloudy and empty. The blonde looked away and forwards on the path they were following.

'_Without my brother…_' the Tiger Lily Hukari thought to herself. '_Lacus just isn't…Lacus_.'

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he closed them quickly and tightly while snapping out a curse loudly. The room had been filled with light, and it was not a pleasant sight to his eyes. 

Hearing someone chuckle, he opened his eyes again slowly, and saw a figure standing in front of a window. He couldn't make them out very well, but he guessed it was a woman because she was the only source in the room the chuckle could have come from, and her kimono showed the outlines of her body, which were quite feminine.

Watching as she turned around, the man felt his breath catch in his throat. The figure was, _indeed a woman_.

"I'm glad you've woken up. It seems you're feeling better." the woman stated with a cheery voice.

She didn't wait for a reply before turning and pulling thin curtains closed over the window. The light in the room now wasn't as bright, but the man lying on the futon didn't really notice, for his eyes were still on the woman. Something about her was strange to him, and when she walked over, he was able to confirm his suspicions, and get a good look at her face.

Her hair was a dark ebony, and her thick locks flowed down to the small of her back. She also had very pale skin, very much like a doll's, but her skin wasn't flawless like a doll's. He could make out the thin line of a scar over her left eye brow. Her eyes had an exotic, slightly almond shape to them, and her iris's were like jeweled drops of blood. And her lips were thin, yet still beautiful, and a very pale pink color.

His eyes traveled down her creamy neck to where her black and white kimono started. He saw it wasn't anything too special, and that it was only a black summer kimono with a white disk pattern. Of course, his eyes traveled lower, and noticed that the woman was _very_, well endowed.

"My name is Raine," she said with a soft smile, ignoring the fact that he wasn't staring at her face, but her torso area.

The man woke from his trance, and looked back up to her face, narrowing his eyes.

"What exactly are you planning to do with me?" he asked warily with a hint of anger in his voice.

Raine raised an eyebrow, and gave him a confusing expression.

"Well, I'll be taking another look at your wounds, and I'll bandage them after putting on some medicinal herbs, why?" she asked.

The silver haired man stared at her cautiously, before sitting up. Sitting, he was taller than her kneeling form. He gazed at her, wondering if she was telling the truth. It only took a moment for him to realize he didn't have any enemies in this region of Japan, and let out a collective sigh.

Looking back at her confused expression, he shrugged.

"Never mind what I said…" he mumbled.

She nodded, and then smiled brightly again when her eyes drifted over to a tray she'd brought in earlier.

"Would you like some tea, um…I'm sorry, I don't know your name yet," she said, still smiling.

The man seemed to study her for a moment before replying, "Yzak. My name is Yzak. And, no thank you," he politely declined her offer of tea.

Even though his throat was dry, he didn't want to drink tea. It was such a whimsy drink, and he wasn't about to drink tea just because some strange, yet beautiful woman was offering it to him.

Yzak then looked up in realization when he remembered his fall from the cliff side. Where were the Hukari? Had they been able to get rid of those shadow bastards? Had Dearka found that Princess? And, most importantly, how did he survive that fall?

Raine brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and tilted her head to the side. Almost as if she knew part of what he was thinking, she spoke.

"Are you wondering how I found you?" she inquired.

Yzak looked over at her, and nodded after a moment.

"Well, I was coming back from a walk, when I noticed something near a shallow bank in the river. When I walked towards it, I saw it was a person: you. You were bloodied up, I guessed from the rocks in the rapids. So, I brought you here. My home is only a little ways down where the river empties into the Sea of Tears. Then, I cleaned your wounds and put a balm into them. Then I just watched you all night, and you've woken up twice this morning." she explained.

Yzak listened quietly, and then looked down at her hands folded properly in her lap.

"So," he asked quietly. "Why exactly are you helping me?"

"Well that's an easy question. It's because you needed help, so I helped you." she answered warmly.

"Even if I might be a dangerous person? Even if I might kill you?" Yzak ventured.

Raine raised and eyebrow, and put on a playful pout. Though it killed him to admit it, she looked cute like that.

"Well then, I'd ask you to wait till I've finished my tea, and I'd offer you a cup as well." she declared, breaking into a fit of giggles afterwards.

Yzak didn't know why, but hearing her laugh was like hearing angel bells ringing. It was soothing. For a reason unknown to him, he also allowed a chuckle to escape his lips.

Raine reached over towards the tray, and pulled a roll of white bandages from next to one of the cups.

"Now, I'll need you to sit still while I bandage that wound on your chest." she said brightly.

Yzak stopped his chuckling, and looked at her with a dead serious face.

"That's all right, I can bandage it myself,"

"Nonsense, I'll do it for you!" Raine stated, leaning towards him with a length of the bandage unwound.

"No, really! It's okay!" he shouted, inching away from her slightly. "You know what? They won't even need bandaging! So, let's just skip that step…" he mumbled hopefully.

"You're wounds aren't serious, but I still have to bandage them! So stop squirming," Raine demanded, her eyes flaming in impatience.

Yzak gulped, utterly frightened.

'_And by a woman…_' he added silently to himself.

* * *

Stellar glanced over at Shinn, worried over his saddened look. 

"Shinn, are you all right?" she asked curiously.

The black haired teen nodded, then shook his head.

"Well, I forgot to ask Kira, about visiting," he began, but Stellar cut him off.

"Well, you could ask him once we find Novemberus City. He might let us go alone, and meet up with the Hukari at another city," the blonde suggested.

"You think so? I'm not so sure he'd want us separated though. And then there's Miss Lacus. I'm sure she'd be worrying about us the entire time, and then Kira would be angry for us causing her worry." Shinn explained dejectedly.

Stellar watched him, and reached her hand out and grasped his. Looking up from the ground, Shinn looked at her curiously. But instead of answering him, the blonde girl leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. When she pulled away, both teens had light pink blushes on their cheeks. The girl smiled brightly and averted her gaze.

"I'm sure Kira will be okay with it, as long as we promise to be careful." she said again.

Shinn nodded absently, his cheek warm where the girl's lips had brushed. He looked forward, and gazed upon the others. Athrun was taking a break from Kitsu and walking beside Cagalli. Miriallia was now carrying the small girl on her back, and they seemed to be holding a humorous conversation. But when the ruby eyed teen looked over at the pink haired Healer, he felt a strange pang of sadness hit him.

The girl had taken to walking a bit to the side, not too far from Cagalli and Athrun, but a good distance away. Stellar seemed to have noticed too, because before Shinn knew it, the magenta eyed girl was dragging him over to the lonesome girl.

"Come on, I can't stand to be in an unhappy mood right now! We all need to be happy, because Kira and them will find Yzak and meet us in Novemberus City, and Kira will let us go see," but Stellar stopped when they fell into step beside the pink haired girl.

"Hey Lacus!" she greeted happily.

The blue eyed girl seemed to take a moment to break out of her thoughts, and turned to smile at them. Both archers could tell that her smile wasn't genuine.

"Do you need something, Stellar?" Lacus asked.

Stellar shook her head, and shrugged. "We just wanted to walk with you since you seemed so lonely and sad."

Lacus smiled gently, and Stellar was relieved to see it was some-what true.

"Well thank you," she replied.

Her hand still clutched her pendant tightly, finding comfort in the small stone. So what if she was overreacting to Kira's absence? It's not like she'd never see him again, but it still felt weird without him around. She unconsciously recalled the night back at the castle, and remembered how strongly Kira had told her he loved her. Feeling her lips pull up into a relieved, serene smile, she cleared her head of her paranoia and took a deep breath. All she had to do was cling to her man as though attached once they were all together again. And then later, once they'd set up camp, they could cuddle…and partake in some other private activities.

Shinn and Stellar watched in amused confusion as the older girl blushed at her own thoughts.

Leaning over to Shinn, Stellar smiled brightly and whispered, "See? I knew she'd be happier if we walked with her!"

Shinn nodded, but he couldn't help but think that they weren't what was causing the pinkette to lighten up.

* * *

Mizu sighed as he continued down the river. Kira had told them to spread out to search for the silver haired man. Mizu was to follow the river, since there'd virtually be no way he could actually get lost, while Kira and Dearka searched the woods on either side of the river, incase Yzak had somehow gotten out of the water. 

"Yzak!?" Mizu called out, just in case the man was nearby.

He'd already been searching all morning, and it was approaching lunch time. Feeling his stomach growl, he stopped and rubbed his aching belly. He'd only had piece of bread and some water for breakfast that morning. Of course, that was what was for breakfast every morning, but that was beside the point. It was now practically lunchtime and he was hungry. But, the options of either finding food that could possibly be poisonous, or continue to search for the probably dieing ninja weighed heavily on his shoulders. Deciding to stop for a moment and consider, the boy stood and lifted his hand to his chin to ponder.

But while thinking, he heard a twig snap in the forest to his left. Turning, he looked in curiously.

"Dearka?" he asked. No answer, and some leaves rustled.

"Yzak!?" the boy asked, his eyes widening as he took a step towards the large bushes near the tree line.

But no answer came, and Mizu wondered if Yzak was too weak to speak. Calling the older man's name again, the boy took another step towards the bushes, which stopped rustling. The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. Had it just been a forest animal? But before he could confirm his suspicions, a tall figure burst from the shrubbery, making the boy back up with shock and surprise. It was one of the shadow ninja from yesterday!

Mizu gasped as the dark figure lunged at him, and he cried out when he slipped off the slippery river bank and fell into the rushing water. Water flooded into his mouth and it stung greatly and gave him a headache was the cold water rushed up his nostrils. But instead of flailing his arms and legs wildly, he knew he had little time before the current pulled him against one of the rocks. But his lungs felt like they were being crushed, and he knew he needed to resurface for air.

Trying to move his arms together, he swam upwards and broke through the water's surface. Taking a deep breath, Mizu looked over to the riverside, and saw the shadow ninja running along the edge, and he was stringing a bow. Glancing quickly in the direction the river was pulling him, Mizu saw a large rock jutting out of the water a ways away from a bundle of rapids. Making a quick decision, he readied himself, and just before he passed the large rock, he reached out with both hands and tried to get a hold on it. His right hand slipped over a smooth surface caused by erosion on the rock, but his left hand was able to get a good grip on a split piece of rough rock on the back face of the stone.

Using it as leverage, he quickly brought his right hand up to get a grip on the same place on the rock, and pulled himself towards the stone. Once there, he realized that the stone nearly cut the current's power in half if you were directly in back of it, and Mizu found time to breathe. But only for a second because the shadow ninja was aiming his bow directly at him and the arrow in its grasp didn't look too friendly.

Glancing towards the forest on the opposite bank of the ninja, Mizu wondered if he'd be able to make it across before getting rammed into the rocks by the rapids. Hearing a bowstring snap back into place, Mizu heard a splash directly to his right. He looked up briefly to see the soldier fitting another arrow into its bow, and guessed that the arrow had missed the target (him), and hit the water instead. For some reason, he knew the shadow ninja wouldn't miss again.

Putting everything he had on chance, the boy let go of the rock and tried to swim towards the opposite riverbank. But the current was pulling him too fast, and he could sense before he hit it that a large rock was in his path. Not wanting to hurt his arm, Mizu tried to maneuver around so that his back would hit the rock, but thought better of it and tried to change his mind. He was halfway through turning again, when he felt an immense pain in his side, and the wind knocked out of him. His side had hit the rock pretty hard, but it was just close enough for him to be able to push off from it and grasp onto the riverbank before another he hit another rock.

Using the help of a perfectly placed tree root growing on the bank, Mizu hefted himself up over the edge faster than he thought he would and pulled himself to his feet lightning quick; wincing only slightly from the pain in his arm. But just as he ran for cover from the trees this side of the river provided, he heard the threatening sound of a bowstring snapping back in place around the same time a steel tipped arrow made it's way into the back of his right thigh.

Letting out a scream of pain, the brunette stumbled some as he tried to hurry forward into the forest. But just as he hid behind the thick trunk of a tree and tried to catch his breath, he heard a noise much like cloth flapping in the wind, and heard the sound of something heavy landing on the riverbank he'd just so desperately clawed his way to for safety. Feeling his heart pounding in his throat, and hearing slow-yet sure-footsteps coming towards where he hid, he slowly reached into his wet haori, and reached for one of the daggers he kept there.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion for the eleven year old. He pulled the dagger free from its sheath easily, and jumped out from behind the tree slightly off balance. But it didn't stop his blade from sinking into the shadow ninja's stomach. It sunk deeper when the body doubled over, and Mizu felt his hands shaking as he withdrew his dagger and stared in disbelief and shock as the figure fell forward, and disappeared into the shadows.

The boy slowly returned his dagger to its sheath, before sinking down to the ground, his back against the tree he'd been hiding behind. The arrow still lodged in his thigh was incredulously somehow forgotten, and the pain it was causing was pushed to the back of the boy's mind. Though it wasn't really a person, (which he was thankful for). that shadow ninja had been his first kill. 'And my last…' the boy hoped, never wanting to feel blood trickling on his hands from a person's body. Blood from a wound he'd inflicted. If he ever saw a real human being's body fall to the ground like that…he didn't know what he'd do.

'_But what if it was one of the Red Samurai who'd burned down Sakura Village, and killed Mother and Father?_' a small voice inside his head asked. '_Or what if it had been someone trying to kill Kitsu? Or Miss Lacus? Or anyone of the others? What if it was Rau's body that fell to your feet?_' the voice continued.

Putting his head in his hands, Mizu felt hot tears burn underneath his eyelids. He didn't know…he just didn't! Yes, he wanted to avenge his parents, and his village. Yes, he most certainly wanted to protect his sister and the girl he looked up to as a mother. He wanted to protect those close to him, and exact his revenge on those who'd wronged what was precious to him…but that didn't mean he wanted to kill…

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a twig snap behind him, and some leaves rustle. Turning his head worriedly to stare off in the direction the noises were coming from, he visibly paled at the thought of more shadow ninja. But relief settled in slightly when a figure pushed through a crowd of thick shrubbery, revealing itself to not be a shadow ninja. But who Mizu did see surprised him.

A young girl, probably around his age, now stood only a few feet from him, staring at him with wide, rose colored eyes.

Looking her over, Mizu saw felt his heart skip a beat. The girl had long, magenta colored hair which she'd pulled up into a high ponytail, and a thin red ribbon held it in place. The kimono she wore was a pale pink color with a dark pink floral pattern on the left sleeve. The kimono only came down to just above her knees though, and its sleeves were only down to her elbows. A dark red obi was tied around her waist, and nestled at her hip, Mizu saw she carried a sword.

The girl's eyes seemed to be scanning over him as well, and when she saw the blood leaking into the grass from his right thigh. With a concerned expression, she ran towards him, and fell to her knees at his side.

"A-are you all right?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Mizu stopped his staring and glanced down to his leg, which the girl was now inspecting.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine," he replied.

The girl looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, and she reached forward and ripped the arrow from his body, getting him to hiss violently in pain.

"See, never trust a boy to tell you he's all right," she mumbled quietly, reaching into her obi and pulling out a small red scarf.

Mizu watched curiously as she tied it tightly around his thigh and the bleeding wound.

"Um…thank you…?" he began, not sure of what to call her.

"My name's May," she stated softly, smiling.

"Uh, my name's Mizu!" the brown eyed boy said quickly, feeling a warm sensation in his face.

May smiled, and stood up before offering her hand to him. Mizu took it gratefully, and grit his teeth as he stood. The girl helped balance him, and he smiled to her brightly.

"Thank you very much, May."

"You're welcome, but I wish to ask you, who gave you that wound? And why you're all wet?"

Mizu froze. How could he tell a near complete stranger why he had an arrow in his thigh? It's not like he could just tell her that he'd been fighting a shadow ninja who just happened to be in the woods since they'd all been destroyed yesterday, except for the one that fell off the cliff with Yzak…

"Yzak!" Mizu exclaimed, remembering why he'd been near the river in the first place.

"Um, who?" May asked, confused.

"I was supposed to be following the river and looking for Yzak!"

"Who's Yzak?" May asked again, now slightly amused by the boy's shouting. "And why would you be following the river?"

Mizu turned to May, his eyes concerned and serious.

"May, where does this river lead?" he asked.

"Um, I believe it flows into the Sea of Tears, why?" she asked, confused still.

"How far off is that?" Mizu asked quickly.

"Um, only a little ways down the river. But why do you need to know Mizu? And who's Yzak?"

The boy shook his head, saying there was no time to explain. He then tried to walk away from the tree, and towards the river, when he stumbled. He would have fallen to the ground if May hadn't leaned forward to catch him.

"Easy there, you can't just go off on your own like that! Your leg needs to be looked at, and soon! I can take you," May explained, helping the boy balance, but was cut off before she could finish.

"This is nothing! Trust me." Mizu replied, pointing to his leg. "What is important is that you take me to where the river meets the sea!"

May seemed quite confused, but nonetheless helped the boy and supported him while they traveled down to their destination at the end of the river. It took about twenty minutes, but it seemed hours to Mizu. Continuously in his head, he repeated to himself that Yzak would have to be at the base of the river, he just had to!

But once the pair reached the river's end, Mizu looked on at the river as it pushed into a delta, and then flowed freely into the Sea of Tears. There was no Yzak, and no sign that he'd been there either. But what did puzzle the boy was the fact that there was an old wooden bridge that linked the two banks of the river together, just over a small rapid.

"Mizu, I don't know what you're doing out here, but your leg is hurt and you need to get it looked at. I'm staying with a really nice girl who could look at it for you," May explained, leading the boy towards the bridge.

They hadn't taken a single step on it though, before the two eleven year olds heard Mizu's name called by two very different voices, but both close by. In moments, a blonde haired man dressed in black appeared from the forest at the opposite riverbank of the two kids, and a brown haired man appeared close behind them.

May looked on in surprise and fright, but Mizu looked relieved. The brunette walked over to them, and took Mizu from the girl's grasp pulling him up into his arms once he saw the bloody scarf around the boy's thigh.

"Mizu, what happened? I heard a scream, and hurried over as soon as I could." Kira explained worriedly, his lavender eyes full of concern. Dearka appeared a few feet away from May on the bridge. The girl was looking between the two men and Mizu with utter confusion on her face.

"Mizu…?" she began, unsure of what was going on.

Dearka and Kira glanced over at her, as though just realizing she was there. They both then turned to Mizu, and asked who she was.

Mizu looked between the men and the girl, before swallowing and replying to their questions.

"Um, I was hit by an arrow, and she found me and helped me. Kira, Dearka, this is May. Uh, May, vice versa." the boy answered, trying to make some sense.

The three people peered at each other for a moment, before May directed her attention to Kira.

"Sir, Mizu is hurt and it might be serious. There's a house a little ways down the beach where I'm staying at. There's a girl there that can take a look at his wound," she explained, wanting to get help for Mizu quickly.

Kira nodded, his eyes inspecting the girl before him. Though he could see she just wanted to help, he could sense something…_strange_, yet _familiar_…about her.

Seeing his nod of approval, the girl walked across the bridge with Dearka and Kira in tow as she led them down to the beach. Her bare feet didn't kick up any sand as she hurried on a path only she knew. Soon enough though, just as she said, there was a house nestled in front of the forest only twenty or thirty feet away from the sandy shore, and May seemed to quicken her pace.

Soon enough though, the foursome were standing on the elevated porch of the house before the sliding door that led inside. May quickly slid it open, revealing a large room with two occupants. The rose eyed girl stepped inside, followed by her three male companions, who stared incredulously at the man sitting in the room, who looked just as equally surprised.

May, however, seemed to pay him no mind, and instead addressed the black haired woman sitting across from the man.

"Raine, I have a friend who needs some help." she explained, gesturing behind her to the boy held in the older brunette's arms.

Dearka broke out of his stupor of seeing the man, and turned to the woman, his eyes widening even more.

"Raine?" the blonde asked, his voice not hiding his disbelief.

* * *

**Okay, I have to say I'm proud of this chapter, though I can't wait till I get Kira back together with Lacus. It's taken me about all week to write this since I kept typing bits and pieces on and off, but I still think this will make you all very happy that Freedom Samurai is updated. And also while typing this, I've been brainstorming future chapters, and I can guarantee that there will definitely be another chapter soon, maybe in the middle of January at the latest. **

**Anyway, now Yzak is reunited with the group, and we've been introduced to Raine and May. Wonder what these girls will do for us, huh? And not to mention Mizu doesn't seem so excited about his first kill, then again he's only a kid. I plan to have a cute scene with him on this topic next chapter. Speaking of which, I believe in the next chapter, everyone will be reunited in Novemberus City, if I don't manage to screw myself up again…anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and I promise not to let you beautiful, precious, wonderful, faithful readers hang over the edge for so long again! (It's been nearly six months! Holy crap I'm terrible…)**

**With love,**

**Sam**


	14. Old and New Acquaintances

**Freedom Samurai**

Okay, first off, I'M SORRY!!!!! I'M SO SORRY! I AM A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE PERSON, AND I'LL DEPRIVE MYSELF OF CHOCOLATE FOR A WEEK IF YOU'D ALL JUST FORGIVE ME!!! I'm so sorry everyone that it took me more than three months to get this typed up, it's just that school work and evil teachers got me down. along with my summer vacation being a complete bore…and also I was really depressed when I realized that like, almost no one reviewed chapter 13. I mean, I get it that I hadn't updated in a long time, and people had probably forgotten about it, but a lot of people would have gotten the alert…I mean, I wasn't expecting a shockwave of reviews…but it made me really sad that I only got a quarter of the hits I usually get, and only 6 reviews from my usual 14-15 at the old lowest. But, I digress…The people that did review I am eternally grateful, and ask that you forgive me for taking so long with this chapter…before, the motivation just wasn't there, and now I've decided to get in the next chapter for you wonderful readers!

**blueflamesofsadness**, I really will get around to reading your story soon, I've just been a little crazy lately and haven't found time…sort of…sometimes my brain turns the memory off, and I forget things more easily…heh…And I suppose I could part with a home baked, extra chocolate chip, triple cocoa, chocolate deluxe chocolate chip cookie my Mommy made me! And yeah…I hate Naraku too…

And also, **Noien**, I'm really sorry! Looking back, I realize that I said something really harsh and uncalled for, I'm sorry. I was just flustered and most likely in a bad mood…But anyway, I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart, and I realize that if I really liked a story as much as you liked mine, I would be persistent as well. I'm really sorry, and I hope you accept my deepest apologies.

Well, without further ado, I present to you all chapter 14! (Please forgive me for my lateness! I was discouraged at first by the fact that so few people read the new chapter, and even fewer reviewed. It was just kinda depressing for me.)

**Chapter 14 Old and New Acquaintances**

The setting sun sent out a golden glow across the land, and brilliant yellow rays of light slipped between the tree branches and down onto the travelers below. The long haired woman sat on her knees as she continuously rolled a blue orb in between her palms. She looked troubled, and her eyes seemed to be a bit clouded. The other travelers stared over towards her in concern, but none dared disturb her solitude.

"Do you think Miss Lacus is all right?" Stellar asked Cagalli quietly.

The blonde woman stopped rubbing the smooth cloth over her sword, and sighed heavily. She'd become a little more relaxed earlier, when she believed that Lacus was really okay, but seeing the other woman like this…it was heartbreaking; but reassuring at the same time. She was still a bit envious of the Orchid Hukari, for holding such a high place in her brother's heart now, but she was happy that they really did love each other. She supposed, if Lacus didn't act as lovesick as she was now, she wouldn't have realized that specific feeling she had for the long haired beauty.

"She's just a little down right now." Cagalli answered, going back to cleaning her blade.

Glancing over towards the woman, Stellar watched with a concerned gaze as Lacus leaned her shoulder against the trunk of the tree. Looking back down at the Tiger Lily Hukari's sword, Stellar's eyes connected with her reflection's eyes. The Akatsuki's golden blade was now a golden mirror…and it made the entire forest reflection beautiful. It reminded Stellar of the way a setting sun will shower the earth with such pure, golden light on a clear afternoon.

"Are Shinn and Kitsu asleep over there?" Cagalli asked with a sad smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

Stellar looked up quickly, coming back down to earth from her thoughts, and hurriedly looked over her shoulder. The black haired archer had his back up against the trunk of a large tree, and he was fast asleep, his lips parted just ever so slightly. Sitting in his lap and laying against his chest, the little brown haired girl slept, one hand clutching the boy's shirt, and her other hand close to her face. Small yellow flowers were weaved into an unfinished wreath in her hair, and even Shinn had a partly finished crown of flowers. It was too cute really, and Stellar couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Don't worry too much about Lacus, she'll be fine." Cagalli continued, still staring down at her blade.

Rustling in the bushes brought both blondes to glance up in that direction as a figure pushed through the foliage. Athrun grumbled slightly when his kimono stuck to a thorn on one of the bush's branches, and had a little difficulty holding the pieces of wood he'd gathered as he tried to tear the cloth from the thorn.

"Here, let me help you," Cagalli stated with a chuckle as she stood and went to Athrun to retrieve the wood from his arms.

The blue haired samurai nodded in gratitude, and withdrew Infinite Justice from the sheath, and proceeded to commit 'Total War' on the poor, innocent bush. When the man was done, he smirked in victory and re-sheathed his sword. He then turned to walk back towards Cagalli, but stopped when he felt a tug on his kimono. Looking down, he saw a thin fragment of the bush's branch was still stuck to his kimono. His left eye twitching, Athrun ripped his pant leg from the thorn, creating a good sized tear at the bottom of his pants, and then proceeded towards Cagalli, who had arranged the wood to make a fire while he was 'busy.'

"Smooth move," Stellar mused as she took a sip from one of the water flasks.

Athrun merely grumbled and situated himself very close to Cagalli. The blonde woman smiled over at him and leaned over to brush her lips against his cheek. The Justice Samurai's face turned a modest shade of pink, and slowly and discreetly moved his left hand from his lap to behind him and between him and Cagalli.

"I guess we'll all need new clothes once we get to Novemberus City," Cagalli said with an amused grin on her face.

"Uh…yeah…" Athrun mumbled absentmindedly, leaning over slightly to his left, and stretching his left arm a bit as his hand slowly…

Cagalli's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly when she felt Athrun's hand. Turning ever so slowly to her right, she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Athrun…" she growled out, her voice dripping with venom.

"Heh…yes?" Athrun asked, his eyes taking on a fearful look. During this time, the poor idiot still neglected to remove his hand from the woman's…ahem…you all know what Athrun uses his hands for by now.

"I'm going to break you…" Cagalli hissed.

Athrun broke out of his intimidated expression for a moment to say, "That's hot." before returning to cowering.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and stood up, pulling Athrun up with her by the hair. She then proceeded to drag him off in a random direction in the woods around them, ignoring his pleas for mercy. Just before their noise disappeared behind a large area of dense foliage, Stellar heard Athrun cry out.

"Please Cagalli! Not like this! And during the day time!?"

Afterward…it was an eerie quiet in the area, and Stellar sat a little closer to the fire. She really didn't want to get on Cagalli's bad side. Turning to glance over her shoulder, Stellar saw that Lacus still hadn't moved from her spot. Guessing she was asleep already, Stellar just turned back to the fire, and tossed grass blades into the flames out of boredom.

* * *

The black clad figure ran through the forest with amazing speed, avoiding any and all obstacles in his way. Jumping up on a fallen branch, the figure stood still for a moment, looking around the area as he searched for specific landmarks. The forest was strange and foreign to him, since he'd never been in that part of the country before. All he had to go by for directions were a river, a few unmistakable rock formations, and the final piece of terrain, also his set destination: the Sea of Tears.

But, the young man was easily becoming confused and disoriented. He still was not used to such large trees growing nearly everywhere. He missed the desert-grasslands of his home village, and the red dirt roads that led you to where he'd once thought anywhere. No such paths were made through the thick forests he was constantly being left in by his Master, and he had no way to navigate through them without some difficulty.

Temperatures had also become stranger to him over the past six years. The hot, sometimes dry weather he was used to did not seem to exist in the Martius region of the country that bordered with the kingdom shielded by the sea. The weather was usually cool and humid, often becoming quite cold and frigid during the night. It was almost unbearable for the sixteen year old boy.

"Damn," the boy cursed as he walked by a large pine tree.

There was a scar across the tree's bark, looking very fresh and jagged—as though it had been cut with a kunai. The boy growled, and pulled a kunai out of a pouch tied around his thigh before slashing at the tree harshly with the small blade. Venting his anger and frustration out on the tree for a few minutes, the boy stepped back, panting and breathing heavily. The trunk of the tree now had multiple scaring and bark was slowly chipping off in a few places.

Throwing the kunai into the tree from a fit of rage, the boy stalked off towards the trees once more. He'd passed that spot hours ago, and had only gone in one large circle. Nightfall was slowly approaching as well, and his thin black clothing wouldn't be enough to keep him warm through the night. This would be another of the many nights where he barely got through without freezing. But in a stroke of luck, just as the boy was resting his forehead against a tree while he tried to clear his head once he'd gotten himself deeply lost within the confines of the trees, he heard something. The delightful sound of fast moving water brought him to full alert, and his lips pulled into a grin. He could hear the river.

Running a hand through his short blonde hair, the boy then began running in the direction of the river. It only took him a few moments to get there, and when he did, he almost felt like stopping to congratulate himself. But the boy knew better than to get cocky and overconfident over the small feat of finding the river. He'd have to follow it down to the Sea, and then find some sort of shelter to stay in till morning before his Master came to find him. Hardening his gaze, the boy pulled his black haori tighter around himself, before walking quickly along the bank of the river. He couldn't run because not only did he not want to slip on a wet patch of mud, but he was also tired out and his body was screaming for rest. But the exhaustion was usual and almost second nature to the boy because his Master was quite cruel and merciless when it came to his wellbeing.

After nearly half an hour, the young man came across an old wooden bridge. It didn't really look all that old, but it was fairly weather-beaten and the wood used for it had become a lighter color from what he guessed to be years of withstanding the rain. He crossed it, seeing that the beach shore was more smooth-looking on the other side. But as he walked along the pearl white sand, illuminated by the new moonlight, he saw what looked to be a young woman, not very much younger than he.

Silently, he continued to approach the girl, and as he neared her, he was able to see her more clearly. She had very long, thick, black hair that was almost down to her waist. The kimono she wore was also like that of a summer kimono, which surprised him because it didn't feel warm enough for clothing of such thin material. Her clothing was also a bit small and old looking, clinging to her thin frame loosely. She seemed to be standing before something, but he wasn't quite sure what. It also seemed that she was deep in prayer, and when the boy had snuck nearly right behind her, he was able to see the three gravestones that sat before her. They were small, and the inscriptions of names upon them looked ragged, as though cut by an untrained hand.

But, before the boy had time to react, the girl had suddenly turned around to face him, gasping with a shocked expression on her face. The blonde young man stepped back out of surprise, and the girl fell backwards, landing on her back on the sand.

"Miss, I'm sorry for disturbing you," the teen began, taking a step forward with the intentions of helping her up.

But the girl stared up at him with immediate distrust and panic as her eyes fell upon the sword at his hip. When he extended his hand to her, she growled and kicked sand up into his face with a fast reflex of her left leg, and she scrambled over the sand as she tried to stand up. The black-clothed young man rubbed at his eyes after he cried out, the sting from sand painful, and when he was able to open his eyes again, he watched as the girl stood, only to take three fast steps, and seem to collapse back onto the sand. A cry of pain issued forth from her lips, and her hand flew to her right leg as she gripped it tightly through her kimono.

"Miss!" the young man called out in concern, not angered by her panicked behavior as he hurried over to her side.

But upon taking her arm as though to help her stand, the girl hissed and tried to pull her arm away roughly.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, her voice trying to sound tough as she seemed to panic as though caged.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" the blonde cried, grabbing both her arms and pushing her down onto the sand, trying to hold her still.

The girl struggled as much as she could, but she wasn't strong enough to push the boy off of her, though she put up more of a fight than a cat could when being threatened with a bath. After a few moments, she finally calmed down, and her breathing just became long, deep breaths as she glared up at the boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the boy repeated, releasing her arms as he stood. "Now here, let me help you up," he offered his hand to her as he spoke.

The girl leered up at him untrustingly, but nonetheless accepted his help. But once she was standing, she slapped his hand away from hers, and tried to walk away. Only, just like before, she crumbled back to the sand after only walking a few steps. The young man hurried over to her, and held her shoulders as she stood up.

"Are you all right? Your leg seems like its hurt," he asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," the girl spat out, her voice sounding as though she was in pain. Her ruby red eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced over towards him. "Why would you care anyway?"

"Because I don't like seeing girls get hurt," he answered simply, not letting go of her shoulders. "Now, do you live near here? I can help get you home, and your parents can look to your leg,"

"I can do it myself," she interrupted. "And I don't need help getting to my home either," she growled, still wary of the stranger as she tried to shake his grip.

"Please, let me help you," the young man asked, his violet eyes filled with worry.

After a moment, the girl sighed and looked down towards the sand, almost looking ashamed.

"All right, you can help me. I live in the building down there," she explained, pointing to a medium sized structure a few hundred feet away. "My name is Raine, by the way." she added as they began walking, both being careful as to not make her put any weight on her right side.

"You can call me Dearka," he replied back with a grin, stopping for a moment to keep her balanced.

The girl nodded, and the two continued towards the wooden structure Raine claimed to be her home. Dearka helped Raine up onto the elevated porch of the house. The structure seemed like it had recently been built, because the wood looked new and not weathered.

"My younger brother is asleep, I have to ask you to not speak above a whisper," Raine said as she opened the sliding door that led into the house.

"A-all right," the young man replied, stepping inside with her.

Once inside, Raine slowly stepped out of his grip, and used the wall to walk herself slowly over to the low rise table in one corner of the room. Her feet on the tatami mats made as much noise as one would make walking through grass, and the boy looked around curiously. The front room was actually quite large, and the small fire burning in the hearth in the center of the room gave it a cozy feeling. Two doors were set in the wall farthest from the front sliding door, and Dearka guessed them to be other bedrooms.

"So, where are your parents?" Dearka asked, turning around to find Raine sitting beside the table, her kimono pulled up to her waist over her right leg with bandages in her hands.

The young man turned around quickly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Our mother died when my little brother was born. About a year ago, we both ran away from our father, and came to live here," Raine explained. "There used to be a family living here, and the old couple and their son took care of us."

"Thos the gravestones outside…they were theirs, weren't they?" Dearka asked after a moment.

"Yes," Raine answered, her head bowed. "The three of them died from sickness, and my younger brother was also ill. He's still recovering, along with a girl we found wandering lost through the woods. I was the only one not affected," Raine added, almost sadly.

"I see, I'm sorry for your loses." Dearka said quietly.

"Thank you, Dearka." Raine replied softly.

After a few more moments, Raine sighed and told Dearka he could turn around again. When the blonde boy did, he saw that Raine was gesturing towards the table. The young boy walked over and sat down across from her.

"Thank you," he mumbled, before the sound of his stomach growling reached both their ears.

"Would you like something to eat?" Raine more stated than asked as she stood up, leaning to her left.

Before the boy could answer, the girl walked slowly towards the hearth where a large pot was hanging over the fire. She picked up a bowl from the edge of the hearth before grabbing a spoon as well, lifting the lid off the pot to pour a steaming soup into the bowl. She closed the lid again, and slowly walked back towards the table, keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked.

"Here, it's not much, but it does have enough fish meat to be considered a dinner," Raine told the young man kindly as she handed the bowl and spoon to him.

"Oh, thank you," he said again, taking the soup and setting it on the table. "Um, I'm sorry for asking, but could you tell me what happened to your leg?" he asked after the girl had sat down.

"Oh, it's actually quite funny," the girl began with an embarrassed smile. "It was when I found the lost girl in the woods, it was raining, and we'd gotten closer to the river bank than I'd have liked without my noticing. When I realized we were slipping, I pushed her out of the way before I fell into the river. But when I fell, I landed on a rock that was submerged under the river during the storm. I ended up nearly breaking my right leg from the hip to my knee, but luckily my bones didn't break. I was able to get out of the river since I've become used to the fast currents, but it was much more difficult to get the girl all the way back here. It was only after I'd tended her small wounds and laid her down to sleep did I realize just how much damage I'd done to my leg. Once it's fully healed in a few weeks, I'll just have a limp. But it'll be easy to manage once my body becomes accustomed to it," Raine added, rubbing her leg with her hand absently.

"But, doesn't it hurt?" Dearka asked, his tone and gaze sympathetic.

"All the time," Raine replied with a saddened smile. "You're welcome to stay for the night," she said after a few moments. "You can stay in the room to the right; the left is my brother's and the girl's while she stays here."

"But, where will you sleep?" Dearka asked after a few moments.

"I'll sleep out here, but I'll be working on something, probably all night, so it doesn't matter." the black haired girl answered simply.

The blonde man nodded, smiling.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I can't thank you enough." Dearka told her warmly, standing up.

"It really is my pleasure, I like to help out when I can," the red eyed girl explained quietly.

As the young man walked towards the bedroom door to the right, he glanced over his shoulder to see the girl pulling out what looked to be the blade of a sword, but he couldn't tell because the object was wrapped in sailcloth.

* * *

"The next morning when I woke up, she was already awake with breakfast waiting for me," Dearka went on to explain to the five at the table. "She gave me the sword blade as a parting gift, before I left."

"You made a sword blade!?" May asked, her voice raised and incredulous. "How did you do it, Raine!?"

"Well, it was just made out of crystallized minerals and steel…it was really nothing," the black haired young woman mumbled, looking down at the table.

Kira's eyes were on the girl, narrowed and calculating. He remained silent, and Mizu sat beside him.

"So, you two met four years ago? How could you never have told me about Raine and your sword?" Yzak asked, curious and a little surprised.

"Well, it just never came into the conversation," Dearka mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Dearka," Raine said, smiling towards the blonde haired ninja. "And it's nice to meet you all as well, Kira, Mizu, Yzak," Raine added, giving the silver haired ninja a warm smile.

Yzak felt his face become warm for some reason, and his eyes widened slightly. When Raine looked away, Yzak found that, surprisingly, the feelings faded away. He continued to watch the black haired girl as she and Kira spoke, not listening to the conversation but just watching Raine. She confused him, greatly. Mainly because, the only time he'd ever felt the feeling from before was almost five years ago, when he'd been with _her_.

"Yzak?"

The silver haired man snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kira's voice repeat his name.

"What?" he asked quickly, a bit embarrassed to be caught off guard.

"Kira asked you if it would be all right with you," Dearka explained with a grin.

Yzak raised a confused eyebrow, and glanced around the table to see that Mizu and May were both smiling brightly and Kira and Dearka both were grinning—thought Kira's grin was more of a small smile. Lastly, his icy gaze fell upon Raine, who was gazing at him thoughtfully with a small smile placed on her pale lips.

"Well?" Dearka asked, "What do you say? Is it all right with you?"

"Um, yeah. Sure," Yzak answered, not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Well then, I guess Raine and May will be joining us on our travels," Kira explained, causing Yzak to mentally fall over.

"I see, that's what I agreed to…" Yzak stated, his voice nervous and not seemingly entirely certain.

But when he looked over to Raine again, the silver haired man felt the feelings from earlier return upon seeing her smile, and his mind began to wander through his thoughts aimlessly again.

The black haired woman turned to Kira and grinned.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you on your travels. I know the forest around here quite well; I could take you to Novemberus City easily and quickly." Raine explained.

"Thank you very much, it would help us greatly." Mizu chimed in with a grin.

"Well, I've been meaning to leave this place for a long time now, and I'm sure May would like to be traveling again." Raine said.

"We're glad you're coming with us, then." Kira added, smiling warmly.

"But, won't you stay for the night? It becomes very cold during the night in the Forest of Crows. There will be plenty of dinner, and there's enough room," the woman explained graciously.

"Oh, I just remembered." Dearka mumbled. "Raine, I never did meet your younger brother, is he here?"

"Oh," Raine's eyes had widened for a moment at the mention of her younger brother. "Actually, he and the girl left once they'd gotten better, all those years ago…he wanted to take her to the place she'd originally been traveling to, and decided to stay their with her and work by her side. I haven't seen either of them for some time, and up until last year, I stopped receiving letters from him."

"Oh, I see," Dearka mumbled quietly.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lacus looked around, realizing that it'd become dark. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder, and saw that the others were asleep; well…she'd thought they were all asleep. Shinn and Stellar, she saw, where lying in each other's arms with Kitsu between them. Athrun and Cagalli, surprisingly, were sleeping beside each other, but the oddity was that Cagalli seemed to have slung her arm over Athrun's chest, much in the way Kira would after they…well…no need to go into that. But, sitting beside the small fire that was still slowly dieing was Miriallia.

Standing, Lacus dusted herself off from sitting on the ground for so long and walked over towards the auburn haired woman. Sitting down beside her, the long haired woman smiled softly towards the other.

"I'm guessing it's pretty late, what are you doing up?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Oh, well…I guess my mind's a bit too cloudy for me to sleep right now," the Princess answered, staring into the fire.

"Oh, well, if there's something you'd like to talk about, I'm here to listen," Lacus offered kindly.

"Thank you, that's very gracious of you," Miriallia said. "But, it's because of the incident a few days ago, with those Shadow Warriors…" Miriallia began.

"Um, what about them?"

"On their tunics, they bore my father's old family crest…" the other woman stated, her voice low and almost sad.

"Really!?" Lacus cried, keeping her voice a whisper as to not wake anyone.

"I believe that my parents sent them after me, to kill me…" Miriallia went on to say, her hands clasped together tightly. "I was beginning to have suspicions about my origin, because I don't remember living them before I was nine or ten years old. It's just a blank to me really, except for a few flashes I sometimes get of an old tree, and many miles of desert. It always confused me so much, that I had suspected I was even adopted, but that was silly," Miriallia added with an unsure expression on her elegant face.

"I'm sorry," Lacus murmured, not really sure what to say. What would you say to someone who just said they couldn't remember their childhood, and suspected the life they did remember to have been fake?

"It was around the time that I began to question my mother and father about my younger years that I slowly became sick. It started gently, and I would just become very tired suddenly. But it soon escalated into what could become days, to weeks, and sometimes even a month or two at a time of confinement to my bed because of illness." Miriallia explained, tracing circles into the dirt at her feet.

Looking up at Lacus, she smiled warmly, and turned to stare back at the fire, "You know, I really do have to thank you, you've saved my life, and even given me something to do, something that can help the people of this country. There's no way I can repay you, other than giving you material rewards, and I know that you and your companions would never accept such a gift,"

"That's true," Lacus admitted with a small laugh, a gentle grin on her lips. "Kira, and everyone else, including me, only want to keep this land we call home a safe place free from the evil of one man," Lacus explained in a wise tone, her eyes taking up a deep and thoughtful expression. "My father and brother…my old village…my destiny…and everyone I've met on this journey, especially the man I love, have all taken a hold of my heart, and the only reward that can bring me happiness will be to know that one man is gone from the face of this land, this earth…At any cost, my only wish is to bring peace and safety to this world, and he is the one man standing in the way," Lacus said quietly in a deep, serious tone as her gaze became fixated on the fire.

"I cannot fight, even though I hold a sword, but I can heal…and with that power, I want to heal the wounds of this land that have been caused by that man," she continued, pulling her knees closer to her body as she embraced her legs.

"Lacus…" Miriallia murmured softly, gazing at the younger girl with awe and admiration. "You know…when I was suffering from the cursed sickness, I remembered something just now," Miriallia began with a more lighthearted tone. "I can't remember if it was a dream or not, but I do remember seeing an entity whose power seemed to course through my veins like a burning ember, but it didn't harm me at all, it was only warm. I thought I would surely become burned or scorched from the heat, but instead, it made me feel safe. It was in the shape of a bird or some kind of ornith-morphic (bird-like) creature. The only word that comes to mind would be…a phoenix…just now, you reminded me of that beautiful, powerful creature…" Miriallia explained in a soft, hushed tone, as though speaking of the creature without a voice hushed in respect was sinful. "You're a very strong woman Lacus, a beautifully strong creature. Kira's lucky that his love can tame you," Miriallia added in a semi-playful, but still serious tone.

Lacus gazed at the other with a blushing face, and quickly looked away, her mind reeling with thoughts of Kira once again. '_Kira…I hope, no, I _know_ you're all right, wherever you are…_' Looking up at the starry sky, the Orchid Hukari smiled just a bit. '_I know, because my love will protect you, and return you to me safely_,'

**Well, finally got that chapter done…I only wish I'd gotten it done sooner…**


End file.
